You Wanting What You're Not Getting
by LabyrinthDavidBowieWildcats30
Summary: Gabriella Montez moves to Albuquerque. Where she meets new people. Including Troy Bolton aka golden boy of East high, who's also the basketball captain. He seems to be interested in the new girl. but she doesn't show the same interest in Troy. Could this be love? Maybe it's just a hunch? or just a game? Gabriella has no interest in finding out, but Troy...the opposite of it.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one - Albuquerque**

You pull my strings and push my soul.

You fool my heart with every note.

You drop the beat and kiss my face.

You make me move, then cut the base.

" _We are moving to Albuquerque."_

That's what my mom told me, last night. I can't believe we're moving.. _again._ not so long ago she even told me, we wouldn't be moving for quite a while. But here I am, packing my stuff for another transfer.

"Gabi!"

Just now that was Cassie. Someone I befriended two weeks ago, to be exact. She came walking in with a frown on her face.

"Hey Cass." I said plopping on my bed as she sat beside me. "I can't believe you're moving already, you've been here like what? ..A month?"

"3 months." I corrected, letting out a sigh. "I should've seen it coming, I guess."

"But Albuquerque is so far away! ..Wait! Maybe you can come and live with me!" she suggested, happily.

A small giggle escaped my lips. "I wished. My mom will be stuck on me like glue even if I'm in my forties. Trust me."

"when are you leaving?"

"Next Wednesday, my mom want to settle in as soon as possible."

She pouted. "That gives us four days." I nodded. "we have to make the best of it but first, let's get your stuff packed. Hope we get it done in one day."

"yeah, I don't really have that much stuff on me, luckily."

Friday

"Witch 104 – 91 points, the victory goes to The Wildcats!" The referee stated.

The gym was filled with loud cheers from East high. People were rushing from the bleachers to congratulate the basketball players from their school. Coach Bolton, the coach of the Wildcats walked up to his team players with the champion cup and handed over to the team captain.

"congratulation team, yet again, you gave East high a victory." he said, proudly. The captain raised his hand, showing their champion cup in proud, immediately two of his teammates grabbed him by his leg, carrying him on his shoulder. "What team?!" the co-captain shouted. "Wildcats!" the crowd responded in cheers. "WHAT TEAM?!" he repeated, louder. "WILDCATS!" The crowd screamed.

….

"We sure kicked their ass!" Zeke told his teammates, happily. "and we do that, every damm year." Jason added, making the whole team laugh.

"can't wait for the after party." Chad smiled, mischievously. "let me guess, you're hooking up with a cheerleader tonight?" Mike guessed, rolling his eyes.

"No.. A SENIOR GIRL!" Chad shouted.

"Nice!" Jason patted Chad's shoulder.

"And how'd you fixed that?" Zeke asked. "Zeke, my friend, just look at me." Chad said, taking a pose. Zeke shook his head, laughing at his overly confident friend.

"And you, captain?" Jason asked, curious. "Captain is the pretty boy, he definitely got himself a college girl, so far we know." Mike claimed, nudging Troy.

Troy chuckled. "even if I did, I wouldn't tell you guys a damn thing."

"You bastard, you actually did score some."

"I didn't say that, you did." Troy countered Mike. Chad scoffed, shoving troy playfully.

….

Gabriella was sitting in the living room on the couch, reading a book. On a Friday night. Maria shook her head at her daughter. "You know, normally parents try to get their children to stay at home once a while on a Friday night. Not to get them out of the house." Maria giggled.

"Geez mom, I don't know. Maybe it's because partly I don't know anyone here. I guess it has to do with us just moving here two days ago." Gabriella replied sarcastically.

Maria rolled her eyes. "If you haven't been home all day, you might have met someone on the street for example. Anyways, you're going out. so clean up in something nicely."

"and where am I going?" Gabriella asked, confused. "Well, if you didn't know. This is where I grew up. I still have a good friend living here. Lucille. she told me, her son is giving an after party for winning their basketball championship today. He's the captain, Mija. Isn't that great if you could befriend him."

"Hmm, I'm not really in the mood going to a party, where I don't know anyone."

"Gabriella Christina Elisa Montez levantarse en estos momentos. vestir en algo agradable. Te voy a llevar allí." Her mom said sternly. Gabriella sighed, she hated when her mom used her full name. that happened often.

After 15 minutes of preparing, she came downstairs in a skinny black jeans along with a white manila blouse tucked in her jeans. She decided to go plain black pumps and no accessories. She let her hair down, showing her natural dark brown curls with natural make-up applied. She finished her outfit with a black purse. she didn't put quite effort to look good, she was going against her will. But still, she looked stunning.

"Mom, I'm ready." She said, letting out a yawn. "good." Maria walked out of the living room to see her daughter in just plain jeans. "why not go in a dress? I think most girls there are in dresses."

Gabriella groaned. "mom.. I'm going because _you_ want me to. So let me dress how I want to." Maria sighed, letting it go. "come on."

After a drive of 10 minutes, they arrived at a three story house. Gabriella gaped at how big the house was. Music was heard coming from within the house and teenagers were scattered around the house.

Gabriella sighed. 'here goes nothing' she thought. She got out of the car and observed the area. "call me when to pick you up." Maria told her daughter smiling, driving off.

"Normally parents wouldn't let their children go to a party alone, handing them over to a crowd of strangers." Gabriella mumbled as she made her way into the house.

There are people everywhere. Dancing, talking, flirting and practically fucking each other in public. Too much PDA, you think? Red cups in their hands, obviously it's beer or any kind of alcohol as she picks up the smell of alcohol from some people. Her eyes wondered to the stairs where a girl is taking upstairs by a guy. wasn't hard to guess what they're up to, Gabriella thought sarcastically.

I love the way you grind with that booty on me.

Shorty, you're dime why you looking lonely.

We'll buy another round and it's all on me.

As long as I'm around put it down me.

Down on me by Jeremih and 50 cent. Well, the music doesn't suck. She decided to tour herself around the house. she hasn't met one decent human in this party. They were either too busy with sexual interaction, too drunk, too passed out, throwing up with all their might, hitting on her with no success or trying to be the slut of the year. well that sums it up, a little.

Slap!

My eyes wandered directly to the scene that has just displayed. A girl just slapped a guy across the face. Whoa. Finally something to enjoy. "cheat on me once, shame on you." I heard her say as I walked closer.

"you fucking bitch. That fucking hurts." he yelled. "It should, you bastard!" she shoved him and was about to walk but he grabbed her by the wrist.

"let go of her." I called out. "that's not how you treat a lady."

He glared at me. "fuck you." he let go of the girl and shoved her into me. "and you too." He said, glaring at the girl before walking off.

"are you okay?" I asked the girl. She was a some inches taller than me and had a fair skin. She had long straight sleek hair going with her green eyes. she had her make-up applied which fit her skin tone perfectly. She was wearing a soft pink dress that hugged her curves beautifully and showing her long legs and her white heels.

"I could've handled him." she said. "but thanks." She smiled.

I shrugged. "no problem."

"are you new?" she asked, suddenly. "is it that obvious?"

She laughed. "no, it's just that I never saw you at any Bolton's former parties." She explained. "oh, yeah, well I just moved here like two days ago."

"you know the Bolton's?" Sharpay asked.

"no, not exactly."

"in that case, their son is hot." she giggled. "well, he's not really my type."

I let out a small giggle. "that's what I've constantly been hearing from girls since I'm here. anyways, apparently my mom knows the mother of this Bolton kid who's throwing this party, I'm guessing. So my mom practically forced me to go."

"Troy Bolton is his name." a husky voice said, from behind. Geez, that got me startled. I turned to see one hell of a gorgeous guy. he was tall, he had a light tanned skin, shaggy brown hair falling for his eyes but you could still see those piercing blue eyes which are mesmerizing, I may add. He was definitely toned, through his shirt you could see how muscular he was and his cologne smelled so good. He was wearing a saints polo with denim jeans and sneakers. Plain and simple.

Sharpay smirked, knowing I was checking him out. "well, excuse me. I'm gonna grab something to drink." Leaving them on their own.

"so you know Troy Bolton's mom." He spoke, stirring up a conversation. "not really, my mom knows his mom. I don't know anyone. Why'd you want to know?"

"new in town?" he guessed, ignoring my question. I nodded. "what makes you come to Albuquerque?"

"my mom had a job transfer." She explained. "you move a lot?" she nodded. "which school are you attending?"

"then again, why'd you want to know?" I pointed out, raising an eyebrow. "just getting to know you, I could've left you, alone, by yourself, not knowing any-"

"Okay, I get it pretty boy. You can stop now." He chuckled. "I'm transferring to East high. do you go to East high?"

"yes I do. "

"I heard that East high just won their championship basketball." Troy send out a charming smile, what made any girl drool over him. "always. Go wildcats!"

"Since I'm at this party, all I've been hearing is, what's his name again?"

"Troy Bolton." Gabriella nodded. "right. 'Troy is so hot. he's a god, like literally. I would so do him. such a great basketball player. I can see our future. I'm so gonna be a Laker girl' stuff like that." she mimicked the girls, which conversation she overheard.

He chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, he's an awesome dude. So yeah."

"wouldn't be surprised if he got conceited and arrogant sitting on his high horse with the smothering attention he's getting."

"you haven't actually met him, so how can you judge?" he asked. "you're right. I can't but if you listened you would know that I didn't judge him."

He smiled. He found her interesting, he clearly did. "What's your name?"

"I highly doubt you're gonna tell yours, so I don't see the point in introducing myself."

"that was pretty cute." He admitted.

"Nice to have meet you pretty boy." With that she walked away, he couldn't resist not checking her out from behind. She had beautiful curves, long dark brown curls and she was plain gorgeous. He never really went for brunettes, but she was something different. Something he wanted. he would have it. he promised himself. Smirking to himself, he went to look for Chad, the chance of finding was small. But he had nothing better to do.

….

"Mom, it's me. Could you pick me up? yes, mom. I had very nice time. Ok. Bye." Gabriella sighed as she hanged up.

"hey, you're already leaving?" Gabriella turned around, seeing the blonde from before. "yes, I've kind of had it."

"well chica, my name's Sharpay Evans. What's yours?" she introduced. "Gabriella Montez."

"nice name. you're Spanish?" she guessed. "That too. You?"

"All American baby. So you're a Latina. That's hot." they laughed heartedly. "I like you. give me your number. We can do something in the weekend, if you're free."

"sure. But this weekend I will go to park on my own, so I can't hang out." Gabriella joked as they exchanged numbers. "never make a joke. And I mean ever." Sharpay chuckled as Gabriella rolled her eyes playfully.

TOO TOO

"That's my ride. See you Shar." Gabriella smiled. "bye, girl." She hugged Gabriella. "Hi Ms. Montez!" she greeted the woman in the car.

"Hey sweetheart." Maria smiled at the girl. "I'm Sharpay Evans." Sharpay introduced, sticking out her hand. Maria shook her hand. "Maria. I'm happy that Gabi, already made a friend."

Sharpay giggled. "have a good night, miss."

"bye!" the Montez greeted as they watched her walk back inside and rode off. "she's a nice, spontaneous girl." Maria complimented. "I like here."

"yeah. normally I hate it when people become so quickly attached to each other. But with her I don't really mind."

"parties are something good for." Maria stated. Gabriella rolled her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two – New girl in East High**

Ladies, it's your song, so as soon as this come on  
You should get out on the floor, go and get your sexy on  
If you know that you're better then the new girl that he's on  
Go 'head and tell him now, "You gon' miss me when I'm gone"

"Mija! Your friend is here!" Maria shouted, from downstairs. Gabriella hurried downstairs, seeing Sharpay waiting at the front door. "Mom, I'm going out with Sharpay."

"Okay honey. Will you be home for dinner?" Maria asked, smiling at her daughter. "Probably." Gabriella shrugged. "I'll see."

"okay, have fun, girls. Be careful." Maria waved as the girls drove in Sharpay's car. She was glad that her daughter was getting used to living here.

….

"So, what are we gonna do?" Gabriella asked, curious. "First, We'll head to the mall. Maybe stroll down the park after, well we'll see, I guess."

Gabriella looked out the window, taking notice of everything that's happening outside the car. "So, you liked the party?" Sharpay asked. "Most people there, repulsed me." Gabriella sneered, thinking how some guys tried to get in her pants.

Sharpay snickered. "I guess so. Found no one interesting?" Sharpay took a glance at Gabriella as she asked her. "Definitely not."

"Not even a certain blue eyed guy?" Sharpay suggested. Gabriella knew exactly what she meant. It was hard not too, because he was the only one with those mesmerizing blue eyes. "I admit, he is fucking attractive but he's so.. I don't know. But no." Gabriella explained

"Not even worth an one night stand?" Sharpay suggested, smirking. Gabriella looked at her with her eyes wide as her jaw dropped. Instantly, Gabriella turned red, blushing at Sharpay's blunt suggestion.

Sharpay just laughed at her new friend. "Gross." Gabriella shot at her. "oh please, Don't tell me you haven't thought about how it felt like him-"

"shut up!" Gabriella turned even redder, knowing Sharpay was right. She did had some dirty thought about the blue eyed guy who was effin' hot. Sharpay gasped as she saw Gabriella's reaction, she squealed right after.

"you so did!" Sharpay burst out in laughter as she saw her friend looking away, hiding her embarrassment. "don't worry, Hon'. We all went that road once. The whole girl population at East high. Even me." Sharpay confessed, giggling.

"He's only _very_ attractive, furthermore there's nothing interesting about him. " Gabriella shrugged. "Luckily you are not like those drooling girls, who would fall so easily for his charm and throw themselves at him. Sometimes he doesn't pay attention to them but when he does, he plays them. After dumping them, they come running back." Sharpay told her as she shrugged her shoulders.

"I figured that much out of last night."

"But it's not like he asks them, you know. Knowing he won't be really interested in them, they still put them out there. Seems to me, he gives them what they wants..temporarily. when he feels like it." Sharpay continued explaining.

"Yeah, well I don't really care. I just want to get through those days that I'm currently here." Then the car came to a halt, Sharpay just parked her car at the parking lot and gathered her stuff before getting out of the car with Gabi. "You're here temporarily?" Sharpay asked confused as they made their way to the mall.

Gabriella shrugged. "I don't really know. My mom's boss makes us move from place to place. So there's no really certainty that we are actually staying here." Sharpay frowned. "I hope you stay, I like you. and trust me, I don't like much people."

Gabriella let out a soft giggle. "you're weird, but I know what you mean."

"well Chica, let's rape this mall." Sharpay winked at him as she grabbed my arm, pulling me along.

….

He looked at his friend, who was clearly out of breath. "Need a break?" Troy offered him, smirking slightly. "I'm fine." His friend growled. Troy lips curled into a smile. "Chad, don't fight it, bro. you can always try to beat me."

"fuck you." Chad huffed as he went to grab a bottle of water, boozing it all down in once. "easy there, we don't want you suffocating, do we?" Troy teased.

Chad shoved him playfully as he sent a brief glare at his best friend, whom he has known since kindergarten. "So how was your senior girl?" Troy asked, showing a little interest.

"she liked it rough. Want to know the details?" he winked at Troy. Troy was about to protest but got interrupted by Zeke and Mike walking in Troy's garden.

"What's up bro's?" Mike greeted. "Nothing. Chad was just getting filthy about his night with his senior girl" Troy said, emphasizing the 'senior'. "Tell me dude, did you spanked that ass, or just grabbed them." Zeke smirked, making sexual motions.

"We went all doggy style and it was rough. I went in out so fast and so hard with my dick. Damn, one of the best sex I've ever had." Chad repeated his actions, from last night. He was already engrossed in his previous sexual adventure.

The guys were grossed out by chad. That's what they definitely didn't want to hear from his sex life. He stepped over the boundaries of sharing their adventures in sex.

"stop talking, chad. Don't ever and I mean _ever_ do that again." Mike grumbled, glaring at his friend. Chad scoffed. "you're just jealous."

"yeah, that must be it." Mike replied sarcastically. "finally you admit." Chad cried out, as the sarcasm went unnoticed. _'hopeless case'_ Troy thought as they just rolled their eyes at the guy with his big forest of hair. Chad had a huge brown afro which he was really proud of, for no actual reason.

"where's Jason anyways?" Chad asked, as he noticed that Jason wasn't here. "One word. Kelsi." Zeke snickered. "Who would've of thought, Jason was the first to settle." Chad said with a pensive look. "I always thought it would be Zeke or Mike. Yeah, you guys are more softer when It comes to girls."

"Jason got to it first." Zeke shrugged. "Weren't you into Sharpay?" Troy questioned Zeke. Which Zeke nodded, as answer. "Sharpay? Drama queen? You serious?" Chad asked, looking at Zeke like he had two heads. "dude. One word. High-maintained."

"come on, she's not that bad." Mike claimed. "wasn't she dating Drake Callaghan, anyways?" Zeke looked surprised, clearly not knowing, she did. "shit, really? Oh man."

"They broke up, last night. You should have seen it, she slapped him across the face. his face was priceless." Troy spoke up, menacing. "he was about to hit her though."

Zeke grimaced. "son of a bitch. I'm so gonna get him."

"don't worry, he never got that far. Some girl stopped him, before he could." Troy added. "so hold your horses."

"And captain, how about you?" Mike questioned, curious. Troy raised an eyebrow, not knowing what he meant. "found someone, that might of has you interested?" Mike asked, slowly, watching his captain reaction. But his facial expression stayed the same.

"hmm." Troy pondered. Thinking back. "there might have been someone. But I didn't get her name. she refused to tell me. yeah, I think I found myself a new challenge." Troy grimaced as he thought of the girl, smiling to himself.

"what's she like?" Chad asked, also curious about the girl who got his captain interested. That happens rarely. "Damn hot." Troy admitted.

"now I want to see her too." Zeke confessed. "she's going to east high."

Gabriella got ready for her first day school. Sharpay was gonna pick her up in a half hour. She looked at herself in the mirror, she looked pretty good. She jogged downstairs where her mom already gotten her breakfast ready but no mom. Gabriella figured she had rushed to work.

….

TOO TOO!

That was Gabriella's cue to go. She slung her backpack on her shoulder and made her way out. "Hey Shar. Thanks for riding me." Gabriella said as she got into the car. "We're friends, aren't we?" Sharpay confirmed, like it was obvious. Gabriella giggled.

After 10 minutes they arrived. "we're here." Gabriella stepped out of the car, shut the door and gazed at the big building in front her. That's her school. this is definitely the biggest school I've been too. She thought by herself. "are you coming?" Sharpay snapped her out of her thoughts as she already made her way to the corridors.

East high. well, better make the best of it. Gabriella looked around as she saw students everywhere. Freshman with their loaded backpack. Cheerleaders scattered on the grass. All kind of groups of friends discussing how their vacation was. Gabriella made her way into the building. "come on, I'll bring you to the administration. Sharpay dragged her along and introduced her to a lady in her forties.

"You must be Gabriella Montez." She spoke softly, sending me a warm smile. "Welcome to East high. here's your timetable and code of your locker. Your books are in your locker and your homeroom teacher is Ms. Darbus."

"We're in the same homeroom, Gabs!" Sharpay exclaimed. "then again, welcome to East high, Ms. Montez. Hope it will be to your liking." Gabriella nodded politely as she went to her locker, which Sharpay was leading her too.

"So here's your locker." Sharpay gestured, as we reach our locker. "luckily for you it's close to our homeroom class and the exit of the school."

Gabriella opened her locker, grabbing her books she need for the next periods. Sharpay snatched the timetable out of her hand and looked through it. "We only have English, Math and Human Behavior together. " she pouted. "Well, you have some classes together with Taylor and Kelsi. But not all of them, sadly."

"Who's Taylor or Kelsi?" Gabriella asked. "That would be me." Gabriella jumped a little startled, meeting a African-American girl, she was dark skinned and had dark brown eyes. she had black straight hair just above her shoulders. She was quite pretty. "Hi, I'm Gabriella." Gabriella greeted, nicely.

"I've heard all about from Sharpie." Taylor giggled. "I'm taylor. We are gonna be the best of friends! Wait.. " Taylor studied her for a moment, then it clicked. "You're Gabriella Montez! _The_ Gabriella Montez. The one who got her school to win the national decathlon. _Three_ time!" she shrieked.

Gabriella laughed. "I guess that's me." Taylor bit her lip softly. "bet you aren't going to join my decathlon team?" she questioned, carefully. Gabrielle shook her head. "I'm taking a break from that. but I would loved to help you if there was any problem."

"I take what I can get!" Taylor hugged Gabriella excitedly, taking her by surprise. "already suffocating the new girl, are we?" a chuckle was heard from behind.

Taylor scoffed but he just ignored it as he turned to the petite brunette. "Hey. See you got yourself already accustomed to East High. "

"Not really." She replied. Taylor rolled her eyes. "Well, I gotta go. See you at homeroom girls." Taylor brushed past by Troy as he just smirked at her behavior towards him. "how come she doesn't like him?" Gabriella asked Sharpay.

"oh, that's just how their relationship is. They know each other for quite a time. So do I." Sharpay explained. "What do you want, golden boy?" Sharpay asked, arching an eyebrow suspiciously to the guy in front of her.

"Can't I say hello, to his lovely girl? " Troy questioned, acting innocently. Sharpay smirked. "Yeah, right."

"okay, I admit. You got me smitten." Troy winked seductively at Gabriella. Gabriella laughed sarcastically. "no, you aren't."

"I am."

"no, you're not."

"but I am."

"but you're not."

"I can drag this all day long. I am."

"so can I . you're not."

"hate to break your love bubble, but I need to pee. Gabi, you wanna come with? or you can stay here, homeroom is just some feet away." Sharpay asked. "I'll just hang around here." Gabriella said, too lazy to walk. "see you then. And Troy, get off her case and don't mess with her." Sharpay warned sternly as she walked past him.

"So.. the reason you didn't go with her is maybe because you're smitten with me too." He teased. "no, not really. I'm too lazy." Gabriella answered, plainly.

"you broke my heart." He said, acting hurt. Gabriella rolled her eyes. "look, I don't really know you and I don't really like you. you kind of annoy me now. So could you back off a little?"

Troy raised an eyebrow. He clearly didn't see _that_ coming. He's used to girls being smitten by him at first sight. Except Sharpay..and Taylor .. and Kelsi. But they are, yeah you know. But she, didn't even show any interest in him. Troy knew his challenge went from hard to impossible. But that made him want to play this game even more. He licked his bottom lip as she looked at him fiercely. She looked hot when she's annoyed. Troy find it almost cute..adorable.

"that's cute. You're cute when you're annoyed."

"and you're just annoying when you're .. you." she shot at him. "ah, baby that hurts."

Gabriella hated people who act like they are.. how do you say it? like you've known each other for a long time. When you don't. with Sharpay or Taylor she didn't mind, somehow. She thought they were cool. But this guy in front of him. something about him ticks her off. In a negative way. He was just plain annoying.

"Hey Troy." a cheerleader walked up to Troy, smiling seductively. Troy just gave her a short nod. She stood there awkwardly, waiting for him to actually say something, but he didn't. he was occupied by the brunette in front of him. she scoffed at Gabriella as she stormed off.

'great'. Gabriella thought. That girl looked like she wanted to kill me. which I'm sure she's gonna try. Just what I need on my first day. "Troy, eh.. as in Troy Bolton."

Troy scratched the back of his neck, chuckling. "ah, my cover got blow up." Gabriella rolled her eyes. he was pretending to be someone else at that party. He was practically lying to her, making her the fool. Playing a game with her. those guys she hates the most.

"you're dick." She snapped at him. Troy looked confused at her sudden reaction. "why that?"

"you pretended to be someone else at that party. You were making a fool of me. you let me make a fool of myself. You were just playing your little boy game on me." gabriella snarled. Troy admit, he was kind of teasing her but he had no further intention back then. "That wasn't my intention, at all." He defended.

"oh please, I've heard things about you. how you play your games on girls, seeing them as a challenge. A challenge, that you challenge, play and win. I ain't falling for that shit, I'm not like those sad girls who are so desperate for attention from an attractive guy like you that they throw themselves at you." She rambles, which Troy also find hot and adorable of her.

'So she finds me attractive. that's a beginning.' He thought. Out of all she said, that was the only thing that rang a bell inside his head. The only thing he got out. "are you even listening?" Gabriella scowled at him as she see him just gazing at her. 'she actually scowled at him, like really scowled.' He thought to himself. He couldn't but smile at the petite brunette who was shorter that him. She was gonna be a piece of work. Hard work, that is.

When he showed his cocky smile, Gabriella knew, it was a waste associating with this guy. waste of her time. Waste of her breath. Waste of her energy. She got so worked up by just a small insignificant thing. She sighed and tightened her grip on her backpack what was still slung over her shoulder. She was about to walk past him but he prevented her from leaving by backing her up against the lockers.

"when you ramble on, it's cute." He confessed, flashing his charming smile. Gabriella looked him straight in the eyes, taking in the whiff of his cologne as he was too close for her liking. She could feel his warm breath, so close was he. She bit her bottom lip, up close you could see his features a lot better. His blue eyes were piercing into her brown eyes. if she was staring at it much longer, she would definitely be lost in those eyes. "you're too close." She said, letting out a breath, she didn't even know she was holding.

"is there a problem with that?" he asked, obviously teasing her. "actually yes. your perfume is not really my favorite." Well, she lied. His perfume smelled perfectly fine. not too much but not too little. But yeah.. "It is? Hmm. Well, than I have to do something about it then."

"why not start with, backing off." Gabriella shot at him. Troy acted as if he was thinking, pondering about it. "Nah, I rather not. I like being this close to you."

"Is that what you tell all the girls?" Gabriella asked, not really interested in the answer. "I may have or may have not. Depends if they are all like you."

"And how am I?"

"I don't quite know." He said, in a low tone. He was closing up on her. drawing his lips to hers. leaning in. Gabriella glared fiercely at him. she didn't wanted to be kissed and definitely not by him. but she had no way out. he got her literally caged between his arms, against the lockers. So she did something what came to her mind. She bit his lip. Yes she really did. soon as their lips were inches away from each other, she bit his lower lip, harshly. She looked up, to see his reaction.

"ow." He mumbled softly, he licked his lower lip, massaging with his tongue. "that hurts."

"It was supposed to." Gabriella spat. "no need to be mean, you could've said no and I would've stopped. I don't do things when the other team doesn't want to."

"yeah right. Be glad I didn't kick you in the nuts."

"trust me, I am." He chuckled as he kissed my cheek softly, lingering for like thirty seconds. Gabriella was surprised, she didn't expect a soft kiss on the cheek from him. that made her go red. She blushed at the sudden interaction. "See you around." He winked at her before walking off. Then the bell rang.

"shit." Gabriella cursed. She hadn't expected _that_. she still felt his soft lips on her cheeks. she cupped her face in her hands. Just then, she realized that the whole student body could've seen them as she was being stared at by like everyone in the hall. She ignored the stares, glares and whispers as she walked to her class.

Maybe I feel a little attracted to him. just a little bit. god, I've never been even kissed on the lips by a guy. I'm a virgin yeah. even my lips are. So I freaked out when he was about to kiss me… on the lips. but then he _softly_ kissed me on the cheek. I didn't know what got into me but I blushed and I know that he knows I did. god, I'm such an idiot. I don't even like him in a relationship way or something. He's just simply attracted and he caught me off guard. Gabriella thought to herself as she walked into the classroom. Spotting Troy at the front with a cheerleader on his lap. Soon as I caught his eye, he smirked as he went back talking to his friend, who had a big afro. She just got played, big time. This made her dislike him even more. That's when her hate for him started to form. She saw Taylor nudging her to come sit behind her, so I did.

"Hey!"

"Hi."

"Gabi, this is Kelsi. Another friend of ours." I looked at the girl, she was light skinned, petite like me, she had wavy hair, light brown with grey/blue eyes. she was so adorable with her round glasses on. so cute. "Hey" I greeted, giving her a smile.

She took my hand in hers. "oh my god, Shar didn't tell you, you were this pretty!" She gushed, that made me blush, big time. "Thanks, you aren't bad yourself."

She giggled. "Thanks. So tell me, how is East high so far?"

"fine, I guess. Just been here. uhm, guys? I don't know where my next class is and this school is big. I have a feeling I may get lost."

"oh, what's your next class?" Kelsi asked. "Chemistry, English and Math." I told her. "I can walk you to chemistry and Math." Taylor suggested. "since I figure you do math advanced and so am I." Gabriella nodded. "Let me see your timetable?" I handed over to Kelsi as she scan through it, with her eyes. "We have English together, sociology and World history. And it seems you have chemistry, science, math and psychology with Taylor."

"so you can just walk with me." Taylor smiled. "but health class, you don't have with any of us. you have Mr. Charles. We have Ms. Birmingham. Too bad you don't have P.E. with us too. You have Coach Bolton and we have Coach Johansson."

"Coach Bolton? As his Troy's dad?" I asked. They nodded. "If I'm right, you have all your classes with Troy." I groaned. "I feel for you honey." Taylor comforted, smirking.

"Quiet down, class! I know, I'm late." An old woman walking, she was wearing artistic old women clothes. Sorry. Best way to put it. she had a scarf on which she whirled over her neck. she put down her stuff on the table and turned to the class. I guess that's Ms. Darbus. Right after, Sharpay walked in, hurrying to the back, taking a seat.

"Ms. she's late. Shouldn't she get detention?" Chad stoked. "Fuck you Chad." Sharpay cursed. "I don't give any consent to used such vulgar words Ms. Evans and Mr. Danforth I don't want to hear anything from you. Ms. Evans is late because I asked her to run some errands. Now class, as you all now, musical play is coming up."

Sharpay clapped in her hands, enthusiastically. "Sharpay has always the lead role." Kelsi told Gabriella. "and you're all invited to take part in it. like every year. I hope some of you try it out and maybe you discover some hidden talent of yours."

Some of the guys groaned. Most guys here hated musical, theatre, singing, dancing, anything in that way. "When are the try outs?" a blond guy asked. "next week, Mr. Evans. Like always, I anticipate you and your sister to try out." she smiled, glancing at the Twins.

"She has a brother?" I asked Taylor and Kelsi. "he's her fraternal twin" Kelsi explained. "Miss, I think we have new student in here." Chad mentioned as he noticed Kelsi talking to a never seen before brunette.

Ms. Darbus furrowed her eyebrows. "I was told there was.." Chad pointed at the petite brunette. "That's her. and your damn hot." Chad said, winking at her, which she rolled her eyes at. suddenly his feet got stomped by Troy. he groaned as he give Troy the 'what the fuck..' face.

"Lay off. She's mine." Troy said, so only Troy heard. "Ah, uh.. Miss Montez it was?" Ms. Darbus guessed as she ignored Chad's vulgar comment. Gabriella nodded. "Class, it seems we got a new student. Please give her a warm welcome. And guys, please keep your vulgar comments for yourself. We don't want Miss. Montez to be bothered, do we?" Ms. Darbus said sternly as she eyed Chad.

"Yes miss." Chad replied. "Now, Miss Montez, please stand up and introduce yourself."

Gabriella nodded as she stood up. Everyone was staring at her now. She got a little nervous with all the attention she's having. She also felt specifically a certain person's eyes looking at her attentively. Little did she know it was that blue eyed guy. "Well, I'm Gabriella Montez. I transferred because of my mom's job. I moved a lot since I came here. can't say with certainty that I'm staying until I graduate or something. Uhh, that's all, I guess?" Gabriella introduced.

"Has anyone questions for Miss. Montez?" no one seemed to react so Ms. Darbus motioned for Gabriella that she can sit down. "Is there someone who wants to talk about their weekend?" Darbus asked. "no one? then I guess I'll go." The class groaned. Luckily for them, the bell rang. The class cheered as they rushed out of the class. Gabriella was about to walked out until Ms. Darbus called her out. "Ms. Montez. I just want to say 'Welcome to East high'. " Ms. Darbus welcomed.

Gabriella smiled. "Thank you Ms. Darbus." With that she walked out of class, where the girls were waiting for her. "I'll see you at lunch." Sharpay and Kelsi said in unison as they walked off.

"Shall we?" Taylor offered, smiling. "We shall."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three – School project, health class**

Running around, I can't through my days.

Thoughts of you just keep consuming me.

Oh yeah, I thought I could do it but now I see.

That you're not mine and I was wrong to think you'd change.

Five weeks later..

Troy still hadn't get a hang on Gabriella's heart. She won't give him the time of the day. Up till now most his efforts failed. He needed to make a change in that. every time she turns him down. Makes him want her even more. Any other girl, he would of give up but with Gabriella, things were different.

Gabriella's POV

First we had Science. Science was practically boring. Nothing interesting happened. Only some glares from the girls is what I received. For no reason, really. Troy Bolton was also in my class. Now and then I caught him smirking at me and it was stressing me out, what was happening. Everything looked normal on me. then we had a recess before starting the next period, where I sat in the cafeteria with the girls. During Math, his eyes always caught mine as my eyes wandered the classroom. When I was focusing on the teacher, I constantly felt eyes drilling in my head, as I turned to the back, across me, I found Troy staring at me and then he would wink at me, which I rolled my eyes at. with time, I was getting annoyed so I decided to ignore him.. then he started teasing me with embarrassing comments, for the whole class to hear. The whole class laughed along, thinking it was a joke between me and Troy. it wasn't. then I got more girls glaring at him. like this one time, someone _accidentally_ throw their pencil at me. they _sincerely_ apologized but they would laugh it off, which gave me the hint that it was done on purpose. Why do they pick on me? I have no clue. Also it seems to be a big news when there's a new girl. Two weeks later and still I'm seen as the New girl. In the hallways everyone would stare at me and say 'that's the new girl.' Too much attention if you ask me. put me in the shadow, that's much more to my liking than the bright spotlight. Then there was my last period before lunch. Health class. I didn't know anyone there. I sighed as I walked in. I took a seat next to Chad Danforth. Yeah, I've come to know his name because he's the loudest guy in class. I have homeroom and chemistry with him. he's also a friend of Troy. who sat behind me. luckily me, yay. Not. This was the only seat left. then our teacher walked in.

"Hello class. So I got something fun for you in mind." The class groaned. "when you say that, it's always this stupid project who takes you in the ass and fucks up your grade." Chad frowned.

The teacher chuckled. "no, it doesn't. and please Chad, restrain using any inappropriate words. Or at least to prevent it because I don't accept it. I inhibit you to speak such vulgar words in school or in my class. And try to suppress your complaints."

Confusion was written on his face. he didn't know what the words meant. He was not stupid or dumb but the words were just big words for him to comprehend.

"that again? Mr. Ackley, don't take this the wrong way, I truly like you, but don't act so high-class with your big fancy words and wide vocabulary. I would really appreciate that." Chad mentioned. The class laughed at Chad, even Mr. Ackley did.

"son, please shut your mouth. Before anymore nonsense comes out and you humiliate yourself in front of our not so new student. You don't want to seem like a fool to her like you do for everyone else in this class. It's hopeless changing their mind on how big of a fool you are, but you can save your title as a fool for Ms. Montez." Chad laughed sarcastically at Mr. Ackley as he gave him a simple chuckle.

"God chad, shut up." a girl across me snapped, annoyed. She was a slut, is what I heard. Open her legs for everyone to enter. Got it all from Ms. Sharpay Evans. In the little time I know her, I know she's a rumor whore. She knows everything, every gossip.

Chad narrowed her eyes at her. "What crawled up your fucking flat ass and died, Megan?" Chad shot at her. she gasped. "your dick." She countered.

Chad smirked. "couldn't be, I wouldn't tap your slutty ass."

"and I ain't looking for a small dick who only can entertain me for ten minutes and already cum."

"oh Megan, even if I did you, which I never will. It will be too much for you to handle."

"Listen-" Megan started yelling but got interrupted by the teacher. "Detention. Both of you. this may be health class were we can talk freely about physical interaction but I do not wish for you to be using it in a violating way just to abuse you're school mate verbally." He said, sternly, eyeing them both. With that, they were both silent.

He cleared his throat. "Okay class. This project is based on your future. See it as a practice for the real deal. You look for a partner."

Chad high-fived Troy. already knowing his partner. "from the opposite. You'll be like playing house. you act like a married couple. You'll be handed a baby you need to take care of. You'll be deciding everything with your partner and you'll be spending more time with your partner, than you're used to. For six weeks. There's also a practicum you need to do on the computer. Where you handle things such as your finance. You can choose your own partner and how you're gonna handle, it's up to you."

Jason raised his hand. "Yes Jason."

"do you need to change the diapers and such of the baby?"

"Yes, you need to feed them, interact with them, change diapers and such. The baby screams, cries, laughs, just what a normal baby does. And I know when you have treated the baby the right way. So I know when you throw it or curse to it." The class groaned. "you'll be also giving a presentation at the end of the project. The grade you'll be giving, weighs a lot. So do your utter best. You get to decided who you partner is gonna be until the end of the day. Please report to me, when you have."

"Me and Troy could have gay marriage!" Chad exclaimed. Troy groaned as he rolled his eyes at his friend. "Or Troy could be the mama and I'll be the cool pops." Chad chuckled. Troy slapped his stupid friend on the head. "Won't do." The teacher decided. Now, guys choose your partner. "

"why do we have to propose? The girls can do it as well." Chad complaint.

"Because." The teacher simply replied, not wanting to go in discussion.

Most guys already got up, to 'propose' to their partner. Chad didn't, he just strolled down his chair, watching the others. Troy did had someone in mind. Someone who he finds interesting. He had his eye on Gabriella. Now, he'd known her name and the name was beautiful that perfectly matched her. then he saw Caleb, walking her way. Obviously Troy knew he was gonna ask her. of course, Troy didn't like that and glared harshly at Caleb and cleared his throat. Caleb looked up to Troy and found himself getting a death glare. Right away, he knew Gabriella was off limits.

"Dude, she's off limits. I heard Troy Bolton made a move on her. that's why no one's asking her. trust me, they would if they could." A random guy whispered to Caleb. Caleb looked at troy and nodded and walked off to someone else. Troy smirked and walked over to Gabriella. He dropped on one knee and grabbed her hand.

"Gabriella Montez, Will you marry me?" Troy asked, kissing her soft hand. Gabriella eyes widened. She felt embarrassed. The whole class was looking and he could've asked it just simply or nonchalant. She would've of declined anyways.

The hopes of Troy asking the other girls were gone. "Troy! pick me, not that new whore." Megan protested.

Troy got immediately irritated by Megan, calling _Gabriella_ a _slut_. and shot her a harsh glare. "Shut up." you would think, he stuck up for Gabriella, sadly no. he don't do sluts. So he got offended by just that word being say about his interest.

"you're kidding me, right?" she spoke softly, only for Troy to hear. He was taken aback. No girl said here at East high, said no to working with Troy Bolton on a project or whatsoever. "Excuse me, could you repeat that? didn't quite catch on." he laughed slightly. "No, Troy." she firmly said. taking back her hand and looked comfortable around. Troy furrowed his eyebrows and frowned. "why not?"

"Are you seriously asking me that? Troy, since that party, you've been making a fool of me. even right now. What do you think proposing me in front of the whole class in such an embarrass way." She snapped.

Troy looked around, seeing everyone staring. True, it was embarrassing but he didn't care. But now she rejected him, he felt a little embarrassed and rubbed the back of his neck. first time, he felt embarrassed over girl, because of a girl. He didn't think this quite through.

"Come on, say yes. he asked, looking straight in her eyes. "give me one reason why."

"because, clearly no one's gonna ask you and you'll be on your own. I think everyone is done choosing their partner." Troy explained. "I'm like your only option."

"I could be your partner." Chad suggested, happily. Gabriella smirked a little, giving Troy a look 'your friend is willing." Troy shot his most evil death glare towards Chad. His eyes turning slightly dark, that was the cue of Chad to fucking shut up and take it back. "Or not." Chad added quickly, chuckling nervously. 'damn Troy, he didn't need to go that far. For a moment I almost would shit in my pants." Chad thought.

Gabriella was now the one giving her most evil dead glare to Troy, who just smiled sweetly, acting innocent. "Last chance, baby. You wanna marry me?" Troy asked, still on one knee. "What do I need to do for you to say yes?"

"Suicidal." Troy chuckled at her straightforwardness. "Can't do baby but I promise to cherish you. love you until death us separates. Help you in sick, health and whatsoever." Gabriella rolled her eyes but actually she had no choice. Everyone already was already picked except one. but chad bailed out on her. but she honestly can't work with Troy. this just won't work.

"Just say yes! god! Be lucky you got picked because we would be happy to replace you. Stupid" some girl said as other girls agreed. Gabriella turned instantly red. She was made a fool again, because of Troy. she felt embarrassed. She just nodded. "good." He smiled. She just hated him more.

"Good. Chad, you will me Angela." Chad frowned. "come and get your baby."

They were handed their babies and a fake document, that stated that they were married. they were given each a disk where the practicum was in and needed to clear all the task. Troy took a seat next Gabriella and handed her the baby over. " it actually looks like a baby and feels like it too." Suddenly the baby moved a hand. " god, it also moves. This is fucking weird. I would want one too."

" please shut up."

" how are we gonna name our newborn, darling?"

" we are not actually married, so don't call me that."

"even so, I expect to be a loving husband and father. It's what you and our child need from me." Troy said, cheesy. He was having so much fun with this. teasing his loving wife as well. "so you wanna sleep at mine or at yours, honey?"

Gabriella eyes widened. "fuck no. we see each other at school. you take this way to serious. And I said stop calling me names."

" okay, then not. Sue me for wanting to be with my wife whom I love dearly and my ..son? Whom I adore. He's gonna be a great basketball player. Like his father." He stated proudly. Gabriella rolled her eyes.

" so class, also come get your diapers, food and clothes. Please don't let any of it go to waste. you have to do with it for the next six weeks."

" go get it Troy." Gabriella ordered. " Oh, baby. I love it when you're so in command." Troy said seductively before heading to grab the stuff.

Gabriella sighed heavily and Troy walked up winking at her. "Sorry for having him as a daddy. If I had to choice, I would of gotten a better man." She said to the baby.

" Mommy also loves to put daddy down. Which turns our daddy on." Gabriella hit him on the shoulder. " don't say that in front of our child."

" so our child?" he winked, teasing. Gabriella shoved him but it had no effect. She could of expected it. she had to admit, Troy was well toned. Muscular, he damn was.

"I thought maybe we should call him Hugo boss. Sounds awesome." Troy suggested. " god no."

" Diesel?"

" no."

" Calvin Klein?"

" no, stop suggesting brand names." Gabriella snapped.

" then you come up with something. Mr. bean." Troy argued.

" be serious."

" Alan."

" Ew, no. Carlos."

" god no."

"George."

"no, Troy?"

"I don't want to name my child after a bastard."

"that hurts, sweetie."

"shut up."

"Zachary Alexander Jack."

"you can come up with something with that brain of yours." Troy rolled his eyes.

Troy opened the document and start filling in questions. " Name of the male: Troy Alexander Bolton. What's your full name? "

" Gabriella Montez."

" I said full name."

"just put that in."

"no, here it says, _full_ name. give your full name."

"just pretend that's my full name. why are you so persisting?"

"because It says full name, my stupid wife."

"who are you calling stupid?" she snapped.

"I think my wife, stupid wife of mine. Just give your damn full name." Troy said, raising his voice a little.

"god Bolton let it go." She spat out harshly. The baby started crying. "look what you've done." Gabriella accused. Troy groaned. Why did she has to be impossible and _so_ stubborn, god. Now the whole class was watching them.

"make him stop, please." Troy groaned, intensively. " he couldn't take crying from babies."

"sshh.." Gabriella hushed softly as she rocked the baby back and forth, slowly. Gabriella took a deep breath and started singing softly.

I can't sleep tonight, wide awake and so confused.

Everything's in line, but I am bruised.

I need a voice to echo, I need a light to take me home.

I kinda need a hero, is it you?

The cry of the baby started to stop. Troy looked amazed at how his 'wife' could put the child to stop crying.

I never saw the forest for the trees, I could really use your melody.

Baby I'm a little blind, I think it's time for you to find me.

Can you be my nightingale? Sing to me, I know you're there.

You could be, my sanity. Bring me peace, sing me to sleep.

Say you'll be my nightingale…

She ended the last phrase and she looked at the little one, who was now sleeping peacefully. It looks so real, she thought by herself. Troy snapped out of his trance and his gazing at Gabriella.

"why are you even so secretive about your full name?" he asked, whispering.

"I am not." She whispered back. They continued arguing in whisper, not wanting to wake the newborn.

" you are."

"not"

"are"

"no I am not."

" yes you are"

"nope." Gabriella said, emphasizing the 'p'

"you are. God dammit, why did I marry such a stubborn girl." Troy groaned.

"you decided so deal with it."

"come on, babe. Give your full name" Troy groaned again.

"Gabriella Christina Elisa Montez."

"beautiful name. babe. Beautiful. Was that so hard?"

"yes, really hard. I'm so filing a divorce after this shit."

Troy faked a gasp. " Honey, no, not in front of our child. Using such vulgar words and a _divorce?_ Come on baby, we need to get through this, for our son." He smirked, patting their child's head.

"I'm so gonna fucking kill you, if you don't stop this act." Gabriella whispered in troy's ear. "trying to make me horny, aren't you? sorry babe, have to wait because we can't do that in front of..you know, our child." Troy whispered back, in a husky tone.

"fuck you." Gabriella jaw clenched as she gritted her teeth.

" not now, baby. Okay, Montez is a Bolton. Welcome to the Bolton family, my Bolton wife." He chuckled. Gabriella rolled her eyes, yet again.""Name of the child, done. surname, Bolton?" Gabriella simply nodded. " Okay. Career?"

" pediatrician."

"you'll be hot in that white coat. Even hotter with nothing underneath" he winked. Gabriella pinched him, harsh. "okay, okay babe. No vulgar things until we're alone. I get it. well, my career will be Doctor."

"no Basketball player? Playing for the Lakers. Surprise, surprise." She reacted sarcastically.

"no, that's what my dad sees me as. I on the other hand, like to be a doctor." He said, with seriousness in his tone. First Gabriella thought he was just joking, teasing her. when she didn't hear his ' just kidding, babe. Basketball all the way' what she would expect from him. she actually took him serious for once. he wouldn't actually be telling her something personal like that. that just isn't him. so far she knows.

"doctor huh? Hard to believe, coming from you. but if you want it, go for it."

Troy looked at her. "don't you think it's weird? Golden boy wants to be doctor."

"why should it? you're not different than us, even you might think that but you're just the same as everybody else. You just think you're on a damm high horse and we are at its feet." Troy chuckled. Well, he didn't actually thought he was better or different then everyone else but being the golden boy had given himself a boosting in confidence. Not that he needed it. Being a Golden boy, sets everyone's mind to be this golden boy who would play for the Lakers in the future.

"That's my lovely wife, like I know her." Gabriella sighed. little did she hope that he would stay that for a while so they can have real, civil, nice conversation with no problems, no arguments, no fighting, no going at each other's throat. But no. but that's Troy. that was her breakthrough argument every time she thought it went her way with Troy.

"how come, every time, we have our moment where we can actually talk, you ruin it in an instant. You open your mouth, something good comes out. then again and some shit comes crawling out of your mouth. I really don't get it. now you're a jerk, then you're serious, then you're fooling me, then you're a little bit nice and then you're teasing and embarrassing me." Gabriella blurted out and she kept blabbing her thoughts out. in the 5 weeks she known him, she still haven't gotten him figured out because his attitude changes within the 5 minutes.

Troy put his finger to her lips, keeping her from talking. " you talk too much, you know? You're such rambler. That's so cute." He grabbed a strand hair, twirled it around his finger and gently put it behind her ear. Right after, gabriella swiftly pushed his hands off her. " don't touch me."

"am I not allowed to touch my wife?" Troy faked a gasp.

"Yes but I'm not legally your wife, moron." She snapped at him. she knew he wasn't being serious but she couldn't help to react logically at something so irrational and she gets so irritated, whilst she just could ignore him. but she didn't.

"touché, honey bear."

Gabriella decided to ignore him and speak to him when it's necessarily, either way. She won't talk, look or even think of him. because if this keeps going, her head will explode. Like literally.

" Gabi, baby. What color should our baby room be?" Troy asked.

Gabriella ignored. "are you gonna ignore me now?" Troy faked pouting. "Gabi, baby, this is our first silent treatment we had in our marriage. Do you know, we're like newlyweds. But we haven't had our honeymoon. Hmm. Or our romantic love making."

Gabriella noticed the baby woke up. what she learned from newborns, is when they are awake, they are most of the times, hungry or need to poop. He was about to cry so Gabriella grabbed the bottle and fed the newborn. It felt real, as if she held a baby in her hands, her baby as a matter of fact. He was drinking like how a really baby would've drank it. she couldn't but smile at the little creature but her thoughts were rudely disturbed.

"too bad, there's no breast feeding. I would volunteer. Truly, I would." He smirked as he looked down at my chest. My eyes narrowed him. he is a freaking pervert and fucking disgusting! My blood begin to boil again. This guy.. really..ugh!

'Her breast are freaking huge' Troy thought as his eyes were fixated on the chest of Gabriella Montez. He wanted to touch them but almighty Gabriella wouldn't let him. he had been chasing her for five freaking months. Well.. actually weeks but it doesn't seem like it.. he wanted to fondle it so badly. He was physically and verbally interested in her. no one kept him interested for this long. But she did. she was his mission impossible. Mission unreachable. More the reason he should want her. have her. get her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four – Maybe, just maybe**

Didn't know, what to get you

Ordinary, just wouldn't do

But I just found the perfect gift for you

"wanna tell us, what that fake baby is for?" Sharpay questioned as she eyed the baby in Gabriella's arms. "It's for health class, we're supposed to do this project." Gabriella explained.

"thank god, I don't have to do that. Can he cry?"

Gabriella nod. "And scream and laugh and so on."

"who's your partner?" Taylor asked. "That would be me."

They turned around, seeing the one and only Troy Bolton standing behind Gabriella. "Hello, darling." He greeted, kissing her cheek as he sat down. As usually Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"how many times do I have to tell you, to stop calling me such names. We're not _actually_ married." Gabriella snapped. "don't be shy, baby."

"Be prepared for failing this class." Taylor exclaimed. "well, I gotta go, I'm meeting up with Kelsi. We're rehearsing our song since we both got free period after this. bye babes. Bye knucklehead." Sharpay waved off and walked to the theatre.

"Is she seeing someone?" Troy asked, wondering. "Why?" Taylor asked, suspicious. "Don't worry, I have no common interest in her or whatsoever. It's for a friend. He's totally into her."

"since it isn't you. no she's isn't, as far as I know." Taylor announced. "you know, you can try and be nicer. I'm really trying to make our friendship work because Gabriella and I are married and we need to get along at least. It's not good for my darling and our little princess." Troy said, dramatically.

"ever thought of joining the drama club? No? you should, drama queen." Taylor huffed. "no, that's more the Evans territory. Definitely not mine." Troy smiled.

Taylor rolled her eyes. "I'm gonna go too, Good luck Gabi. Like serious, I wish you the biggest luck. You're gonna need that with .. this thing." Taylor narrowed her eyes at Troy before walking off.

"Thanks for chasing my friends away."

Troy shrugged. "Gabi, baby, listen. So after school my house?" Gabriella immediately arched an eyebrow. "for the project." He added, rolling her eyes. "as your husband, I promise not to try anything, I swear."

"you're not my husband so that promise doesn't count."

Troy hold up the fake document of their marriage. "stands right here, Gabi Baby. Your signature and mine. That's as real as it gets."

Gabriella sighed. she knew it was a waste of breath to even debate with him. "Hey Troy." a cheerleader walked up, smiling seductively. "so I was wondering if we could do something after school. maybe hang out. at my house or something."

"that won't do." Troy simply said. "You see, that won't be allowed by my wifey." He smiled, cockily. She frowned. "wifey?"

"you didn't know? We're exclusive. Like, we're in a relationship. We're committed to one and another. Sorry." He smiled, brightly. The cheerleader glared furiously at Gabriella. "Ugly whore." She muttered before walking off.

"Thanks Troy. now will the whole girl population at school hate me. because you babbled some crap."

"you didn't stop me." he defended. "I truly can't stand you."

….

"Try to sing the 'me' and 'need', a little higher." Kelsi mentioned to Sharpay. "okay."

You told me, there's no need, to talk it out 'cause it's too late.

To proceed and slowly, I took your words and walked away.

No looking back, I won't regret, no.

I will find my way

I'm broken, but still I have to say..

Sharpay finished the couplet. "was that good?" Kelsi smiled. "yes."

"that was really good." A raspy voice said. they looked up, acknowledging the boy who just walked up the stage.

"Zeke?" Sharpay questioned. "Hey. What you girls doing?"

"rehearsing, it's obvious, isn't it?"

Zeke hold his hands up in defend. "just asking. This year musical, you're auditioning?"

"always." She answered shortly. Zeke chuckled, nervously. He looked at the pretty blonde in front of him. she was just perfect. Her snappy comments, made her hotter.

"I'm here because I actually wanted to ask you something. " he said, nervously. Looking at Sharpay, then at Kelsi.

Kelsi got the hint, immediately. She smiled to herself. 'they would look cute together'. She thought to herself. "Sharpay, I forgot that I also planned to rehearse with your brother in the music room. I'll get to you later ok?" Kelsi gathered her stuff and rushed off.

Little did Sharpay know that Kelsi lied. Her brother was helping the Drama club, making decorations for the upcoming musical. 'I'll get her later.' She thought to herself. Then she focused herself on the boy who was standing in front of her, nervously.

"what is it that you wanna ask me?" She asked, curious. "Well, there's this girl. She's really pretty and I really like her. but I don't know how to ask her to be, you know, my girlfriend.

Sharpay frowned a little. Little did she hoped, he was gonna ask her out. but no, he came to her for advice. What pissed her off. "so you're asking my advice? You could've just asked the boys or something. Why me?"

"because you know her the best."

"is it Kelsi?" she asked, with eyes widened. He shook his head. "Taylor?" he shook his head again. "then .. Gabriella?" again, he shook his head. She sighed in frustration. She hates guessing, she hates not knowing something, she should. "my brother?" she tried. Zeke eyes widened. "hell no! I mean, your brother is nice and all but.. I'm not, you know.. he's not my type, far from it."

"who is it then?!" She snapped. "You." he muttered. "speak louder, will you"

"the one that I like is you. I like you, Sharpay. For a while now." He blurted. Completely embarrassed now.

Sharpay gazed him, her lips curling into a smile. "really?"

"really." He answered. Sharpay shrieked, immediately she made her way into his arms. He chuckled. "would you go out with me sometime?"

. "hmm, let me see…of course I would!"

"you made me think there was someone else that you liked." Sharpay said.

He chuckled. "nope, just you."

"for how long?" she asked, suddenly. "how long , what?"

"for how long have you liked me?" she asked, impatiently. "Ah..since freshman, I had a crush on you."

Sharpay giggled. "why didn't you ask me out then?"

"you were dating Eric Stone. So I had no chance. And I was _way_ too shy. And afraid to get rejected." He explained. Sharpay gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. "I would of said yes. for your information."

"nice to know that now."

"it sure is." Sharpay giggled.

School just had ended. Gabriella was at her locker, putting her books away. Luckily for her, she already did her homework. "Hey beautiful." Gabriella sighed, shutting her locker. "What Troy?"

"so, I thought maybe we could to the practicum at my house, now." He suggested as he played with the 'fake' baby in his arms. "and plan how we're gonna do this. I mean, when who's gonna have the baby."

"you know, I don't know if I should be happy that you actually take this serious or be utterly annoyed because you're indirectly making fun of me."

"I choose for the happy option." He pointed out. "are you in or not?"

"fine."

"Okay, let's go."

….

"Mom! Dad!" Troy shouted, throughout the house. no answer. "Seems they aren't there." Troy walked into the kitchen with Gabriella following. Troy went over to the fridge, noticing a note.

Troy, I'm out with aunt Paige.

You're dad has a meeting at school.

So we won't be home soon.

Also, our neighbor will stop by with her 4 year old daughter.

I need you to baby sit her. and I mean that you play with her, give her dinner and take care of her. please do it for your mom

Love, mom.

Troy sighed heavily. He hates baby-sitting. It's not like he hated children but baby-sitting gives you the responsibility for the child. What he didn't want. And he also had something better to do. "Baby-sitting, nice." Gabriella commented as she read the note over his shoulder.

"yup. Seems we might not get done with our practicum." The baby started to cry, loudly. Troy groaned, so did Gabriella. She just fed him, not so long ago. His diapers! She thought. She put the baby on the counter and checked his diaper….. she found the cause. His diapers were wet and brown. Gabriella scrunched her nose in disgust. it didn't smell, no it just looked very like poop. Troy stood behind her, watching over her shoulder. He could smell the nice scent she had, he took it in, remembering it.

"he needs to get changed. That's something more for you." Gabriella grinned as she took out a new diaper out of her bag.

"no, no, no, no! I don't know how to do that." Troy protested. Gabriella sighed. "watch and learn."

As Gabriella was changing the diaper, Troy actually stood by and watched her do it. he put his hands on the counter. Caging Gabriella with his arm on each side of her. Troy looked down at the brunette, who was busy changing the diaper. His eyes wandered to her neck. he wanted to place kisses on it, run his tongue over skin. But she wouldn't let him, he knew for sure.

"you get it?" Gabriella asked, after finishing changing the diaper. "hmm." He replied with a low tone. Gabriella could feel his warm breath hit her neck. he was close and somehow it made her nervous having him this close to her. with anyone guy, actually. He moved even closer, I could feel his body pressed lightly against me. Troy took his chance and attacked her neck. her skin was soft as he expected. Gabriella took in a sharp breath.

"T..Troy…" she stuttered, not able to speak out. it felt like something refused her to say something. She gulped. his kisses sent chills down her spine, she shivered because of his light touches. She had no idea what was happening and she didn't know what to do in such a situation. She's never even been kissed. Troy noticed, she wasn't protesting but she wasn't enjoying either. But that didn't stopped him from touching her more.

He start biting and nipping on her skin. When we moved up a little bit. Gabriella gasped, Troy knew immediately, he found her 'sweet spot'. Knowing that, he urgently sucked on her skin, licking, nipping. Gabriella eyes closed slowly, automatically. She enjoyed the sensation of his lips touching her skin. She let out a small moan, which shocked her. her eyes shot open and immediately pulled back. Just now she realized what was happening. As their played a smirk on Troy's face, she knew she gave into him. even if it was just a little bit. she let him know, that _she_ enjoyed it. _every_ minute of it. god dammit. How could you be so stupid? She asked her herself silently. Fuck..

"you liked that huh?" he commented as he closed up the space between him. "I could offer a lot more." He added. "N-n-no-o thank-s." she stuttered, her eyes still widened as she felt the heat rising to her cheeks. She was blushing and she couldn't let Troy see that. she tried to hid her face but Troy got a hold on her chin with his hand and made her look at him.

"Gabi, baby, there's no reason to hide." He smiled cockily. He quickly gave her an brief sloppy kiss on the lips, waiting for her reaction.

After seconds, it rang a bell by Gabriella. _that_ was her very first kiss. No, no, no ,no. that can't be. My first kiss was with _Troy Bolton._ This can't be true. Her very first kiss was meaningless and with the person she even doesn't have feelings for and the other person doesn't even care about it. how could she have let that happen. Her tears started tearing up. Troy noticed the tears forming in his eyes, he panicked. Did he made her cry? What did he do? he didn't do anything remotely wrong. He was completely confused, why is she crying?

He scratched his neck nervously. He doesn't know how to handle a crying girl. He never experienced a girl crying in front of him because of him god. "A-a-re you okay?" he asked, hesitating.

Gabriella wiped her tears away, her expression turned from sad into anger, in a flash.. "You're such a jerk! I can't believe you! why did you kiss me? fuck. I really can't stand you. that was my first Troy! my first. Give it back!" she scowled as he began hitting him on the chest repeatedly.

Troy looked at her. 'her first? Don't tell me this was..her first kiss?' no way.."I don't believe a shit."

Gabriella looked at him furious." I've never been kissed, you asshole! I'm a virgin, from head to toe. I saved that kiss for someone who actually cared about me but you and your stupid ass ruined that. and you kissed me like how you say hello. If you're gonna fucking kiss me, do it properly"

Troy chuckled a little. Gabriella got even more furious with him as he did that. "go ahead and make fun of me. it's what you're best at. fucking asshole. You just stole my first kiss. If you were "

Troy smashed his lips onto hers, his hands grabbed onto her waist as he deepened the kiss. Gabriella pulled back. "WHAT FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!"

Troy pulled her closer, holding her tightly, looking into her eyes. "you really are something. First day we met, you got me interested. Now even more." He said, looking down at her lip, biting his bottom lip.

Gabriella furrowed her eyebrows. " you asked me to give you a proper kiss, and I did. I'm going to continue to do it." he claimed. He leaned in again and pulled her into a gentle but intense kiss. He opened his mouth, making room for his tongue to slip out and licked her lips for entrance. Surprised, he found her opening her mouth a little bit, enough for him to enter. As he got in, he thoroughly went by every spot in her mouth. He felt a pair of arms wrapped around his neck, she wasn't struggling. He tilt her up on the counter, wrapping her legs around his torso. They found themselves in a heated make-out. after a couple of minutes they pulled back, needing oxygen.

"wow." Troy likely whispered. Kissing a girl, never felt this good. Her lips were swollen up and she was clearly out of breath. "for someone who's never been kissed, you're a pretty good kisser."

Gabriella's cheeks were getting red as Troy said it. "shut up." he chuckled at her snappy command. Troy hands made their way to her back. Gently rubbing her back. She was feeling every feature on his face.

At the moment, Gabriella didn't care anymore. She felt the need to feel his lips on hers. she wanted to touch him. even though she had no feelings whatsoever towards her. she was simply attracted.

Maybe, just maybe, he was more than just interested in her. attracted was certain. Physical attraction between them was intense, that's what they figured out just now. Maybe, just maybe, Troy wanted more than just a game. He wanted to find a bigger challenge. He never made effort to make someone fall in love with him, it was usually given. But now, It wasn't. he had to try himself. And he was gonna do it.

"Go out with me."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five – Wanting what you're getting**

Now that I have captured your attention,

I want to steal you for a rhythm intervention,

Mr.T, you say I'm ready for inspection,

S-s-show how you make a first impression.

" _Go out with me."_

Gabriella expression turned to confusion. "Wait, what?"

"Go out with me. As in, be my girlfriend."

Gabriella couldn't help but to let out a small laugh. "You're kidding me, right?"

Troy frowned. 'Normally, girls would've jumped out of their skin.' He thought. "Look, because we had this .. heated moment." She blushed as she referred to their earlier make-out session. "doesn't mean I like you. don't get me wrong, you still repulse me. let's just say, I was caught in the moment. And I don't think you were serious about it."

"how do you know that so sure?"

"You're not a relationship material. Relationships are not your thing, just not in your nature. you see me as a challenge nothing more. You haven't made any effort to show you actually like me or get to know me. you haven't even asked me on a date yet. That sums it up, a little."

"Then we can just date. In the meantime, I'll get to know you."

Gabriella sighed. "Troy, we are just simply attracted. Look for someone else to fulfill your satisfactions of interest." Troy hands rested on hips. "you're really impossible."

"you can't always get what you want."

"Wanting what you're not getting, huh?" he chuckled. "Let's make a deal, if I score highly 10 times at our game Friday, you'll go on a date with me, that weekend."

"if not?"

"I'll lay off. Then it's a deal." He smiled deviously. "But, I haven't-" the doorbell rang, interrupting them both. "that must be the kid. Be right back." Troy left, to get the door. in the meanwhile Gabriella sighed, Troy was persistent.

"Let me introduce you, guys. This is Gabriella, Gabriella this is Christy and Justin."

Gabriella looked confused for a second, there was supposed to be just one. she smiled at the adorable little ones as one hid behind Troy. "Hey, nice to meet you."

"You're pretty!" The girl squeaked. Gabriella was in awe. "But I think you're prettier."

The girl blushed as she hugged Gabriella's leg. "I like you." Gabriella giggled. "I like you too." She looked over at the boy. "Hey." Gabriella send him her angelic smile.

Justin was really shy. As soon as Gabriella smiled at him, his eyes lightened up and he ran to her, also to hug her leg. Gabriella got down on her knees, cuddling the little ones. Troy groaned as he felt a little jealous.

"it seems I have to babysit two kids." Troy claimed. "it's not so bad."

"wait, I mean three. Don't forget our baby." He reacted sarcastically. "I almost forgot." Gabriella groaned. "Zachary is asleep, how long will it take before he wakes up?"

"3 to 4 hours, I guess."

"I put him in my bed, can you watch them, for a little while?" Gabriella nodded. Troy took the baby and went upstairs.

"what do you guys want to do?"

"I want to watch a movie!" Christy shrieked. "And you, Justin?"

"I want to watch a movie too." He said, softly. 'they are so cute!' Gabriella thought. "movie it is! Let's go to the living room.

…..

The children fell asleep during the movie. So did Gabriella. Troy decided to take the kids upstairs, also in his bed. He took them carefully off Gabriella's lap, trying to not wake either of them up. he hold each of them with one arm, he was glad he could hold them both. Because that meant going the up the stairs, four times. As he tucked them in his bed, he made his way downstairs, approaching the still sleeping Gabriella. she was sleeping peacefully, like an angel. He was fidgeting if he should wake her up or not. Imagine, a sleepy Gabriella. Troy shuddered, she would be mad. Really mad. He didn't want to deal with a sleepy Gabriella. he lied down, taking Gabriella along, setting her on top of him, wrapping his arms around her body, as her head rested on his chest. He was curious to her reaction as she found them like this. well, this is nice. Her on top of him. he could imagine quite some perverted scene. He smirked to himself. Maybe, she could be his. Maybe, she would give in. eventually she has too. He won't stop, until he gets what he wants. Wanting what you're getting.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six – I dare to**

Can't you see it's we, who own the night,

Can't you see it's we, who about that life,

And we can't stop,

And we won't stop,

We run things, things don't run we,

We don't take nothing from nobody, yeah yeah,

"Oh my, what do we got here?" Lucille looked surprised as she saw his son sleeping on the couch with a girl. Well, her son is indeed attracted but this is really the first time she saw him with a _girl._ And where are the kids, as she looked around.

"Troy? wake up." Lucille ordered as she poked Troy, trying to not wake the girl up. but that failed. Instead of Troy waking up, she did.

Gabriella rubbed her eyes as she got up. confused as she felt somebody under her. then she noticed she was on top of Troy. she groaned, 'how did this happen? And where are the kids?' she thought. She looked up, seeing a middle-aged woman staring at her, curiously. Gabriella eyes widened, that was Troy's mom. Shit. Shit. Shit. Gabriella groaned inwardly to herself as she got up immediately.

"I-I'm sorry! We fell asleep. I didn't mean to, you know .." Gabriella blushed red as a tomato. Lucille laughed heartedly. "it's fine sweetie and you must be.."

"Gabriella." she finished, smiling. Lucille smiled widely. "Gabriella as in Gabriella Montez? Maria's daughter?" Gabriella nodded shyly. Lucille pulled her in a hug. "I'm Lucille, I've known your mother for years! I remember when you were little, you grew up to a fine lady."

"Thank you, Ms. Bolton." Lucille swayed her hand, shaking her head. "please call me Lucille. I'm so glad that you and Troy get along." 'not really.. but I'll keep it at that. I don't think she wants to hear that her son is a cocky, perverted, annoying asshole.' Gabriella thought.

"I must say to be a little surprise to find you two sleeping there, troy never brings home a girl. I was starting to think he was .. gay." She stated.

I laughed. "Don't worry, he's far from it. really far. But I'm only here to do our project. But we fell asleep with the kids, which I don't know where they went. They were asleep along with us."

"oh, the kids. I think they're upstairs, in his bed. Do you want to stay for dinner? Your mom could also come."

'staying here with Bolton? It repulse me. but mom really wanted to visit Lucille, she got caught up in work.' Gabriella thought and decided to say yes. "we would loved too. I'll give her call then."

"Ok, I'll go check on the kids." I went over to my purse and took out my phone and dialed my mom's number.

"Hello Gabi, I'm sorry I'm busy right now. Can you call later?"

"just a little question, want to stay for dinner at Lucille's?"

"how come asking that, you met her?"

"yes, I'm at their resident now. I'm doing a project with their son."

"oh. anyways yes sure. I'm there around 6ish. Gotta go." With that she hanged up. I walked back to the living room and Troy was still sleeping. Should I wake him up?

"no need to wake him up." Lucille said, answering her unasked question. "the kids are awake." She claimed as she looked down at them. "do you guys like spaghetti?" Lucille asked, sweetly.

They nodded. "Where's Troy?" Christy asked. "He's asleep, honey. Let him sleep for a little while ok?" Lucille asked. "Ok!" Christy smiled.

Justin ran up to me, gesturing to pick up. just so cute. I picked him up and carried him on my hip. "Did you sleep well?" he nodded. "I wanted to sleep with you." he said softly as he hugged me. "then we will do that, next time, alright?" he nodded.

"Gabriella, are you Troy's girlfriend?" Christy asked, suddenly. Lucille giggled as she started preparing dinner.

"no, sweetie."

She pouted. "Do you love him?"

Hell no. "I only know him for a little time." Smart response, Gabriella. I didn't say yes or no. that would either mean interrogation.

"then like him?"

I can't say no. that would mean I dislike him. which I do. but come on, his mother is here and plus these kids. You'll understand if you're in my position. "I do like him."

"so you wanna be his girlfriend?!" Christy squealed. "oh, no, no. I like him as a friend." Should kids already know the difference between liking a friend or a girlfriend.

She pouted again. "I would be happy if you were his girlfriend." So does Troy.. somehow, I guess. But I don't. "why won't you be Troy's princess? I think Troy would love that."

She blushed, instantly. "he's too big for me." I laughed, I looked over at Lucille, cooking. "Should I help, Lucille?"

"no, no, no. you are the guest. Besides, you can watch the children for me. But thanks for asking. You could prepare the dinner table, with the kids, if you want to? "

"Sure. Will you guys help me?" I asked the kids. They nodded. I put down Justin and started to prepare the dinner table. "Gabriella, can I call you Gabi?" Christy asked. "of course Christy."

Justin tugged on my pants. "can I also call you, Gabi?" he asked, tilting his head to the side, looking up to Gabriella.

Gabriella squealed softly. "of course, little man." He giggled. Why are they so darn cute? Ah. Suddenly, a cry was heard, from upstairs.

'What's that? a baby?" Lucille asked, confused. "That's our project. I'll be right back."

I went upstairs, looking around, where Troy room might be. I followed the cry and ended up at the end of the hall. I opened the door, revealing Troy's room. His room was blue, my eyes immediately spotted the basketball and the so many trophies. His room was not messy but neither neatly. Just a perfect guy's room. This is the first time, going in a guy's room. She walked over to the baby and hold in him in her arms.

"Sshh." She hushed. She took one last glance of the room and went back downstairs. As she walked into the kitchen, Christy immediately sprung out of her chair.

"Is that a baby? Can I see?!" she said, excitedly. "a baby?" Lucille asked, curious.

"you can see, but it's not real." I bent down and let her look at it. "but it looks real!" Christy said as she looked at the baby, smiling. "we have to take care of it for school. project for healthy class." Gabriella explained to Lucille.

"I see. And it cries too."

"yeah, it does everything that a real one does. It's like having a real baby. The crying already got me going insane." Lucille laughed. "Troy was also a real crybaby. till he got seven years old. I'll show you some photos later." She winked.

"isn't this cozy? Having so much people for dinner." Jack announced as he walked in the kitchen, chuckling. "Hey Christy, Justin!"

"Uncle Jack!" they squealed as they stormed off to him, hugging him. "nice to see you too." He laughed, he got up and walked over to me. "Ms. Montez. Also known as Gabriella Montez. Maria's daughter. Nice to finally meet you personally." He chuckled as he pulled me in a brief hug. "is that a baby?" he asked as he pulled back as he felt something in between.

"Yes, It's for health class."

"does it .. cry?" he asked, crunching his nose. I laughed. "Yes, coach Bolton."

"outside school, call me Jack. Please." Gabriella nodded, smiling. Jack walked up to his wife, kissing her briefly on the mouth.

"ew!" Christy protested as he covered her eyes. we all laughed at her adorableness. Justin tugged at my pants, again, gesturing to pick him up. I picked him up and hold him on my hip as I hold the baby on the other hand.

"he has taking a liking to you." Lucille pointed out, smiling. "yes he did." I giggled softly. "will your mother be joining us?" Jack asked.

"yes, she should be here in 10 minutes." I said, looking at the clock. "we are having a nice dinner tonight. What will be served?"

"Spaghetti!" Christy squealed. "yummy!"

Jack chuckled. "anyways, where is that lazy son of mine?" Jack asked. "asleep." Lucille replied. "let him be so you can show Gabriella his baby pictures!" Lucille dwelled.

Jack chuckled. He left the kitchen and came back with a thick book. What I guess to be the baby pictures. He sat down at the dinner table and so did the rest of us except Lucille. Justin sat on my lap as I put the baby on the table. He would be just fine there. Christy sat on Jack's lap.

"this was on his birthday. he turned just four years old." so adorable. He was so little. He had sandy blonde hair, his eyes were big blue and he was smiling widely. He was wearing a blue tracksuit which brought out his eyes. he was currently drooling on his birthday cake. Hard to believe that's Troy.

"this was when he first went to school. he was really nervous and asked us to come with him and stay. After an half hour so, he forgot all about us and rampaged the whole kindergarten with Chad." I chuckled.

" this was his school picture from elementary school. also with Chad. This was in middle school, here he met. Sharpay and Ryan, whom you know and Kelsi."

"this was freshman year, here comes Taylor in the picture and all his other friends.. this was the basketball team, in freshman and sophomore year."

"this one's when he was a newborn. He would cry all the time. Nights were hell that time."

"Dinner's ready!" Lucille announced. she brought the cooking pan to the table and sat down. Christy and Justin got in their own seat. Jack put the photo album away. "Jack, in the barn we still have Troy's infant car seat. Go get it, so that Gabriella has something to put their baby in."

"sure."

"Thanks Lucille."

"no problem, so is your mom already on her way?" the doorbell rang. "speak of the devil." Lucille grinned. She got up and answered the door.

"Maria! Good to see you again!" Lucille greeted as she hugged her childhood friend. "Lucy! Same here. thanks for letting me and Gabi stay for dinner."

"of course! you should come every day! Plenty of room. Come on, everyone's ready." They walked to the kitchen, seeing everyone at the dinner table, except Troy.

"Maria! Nice to see you again." Jack smiled as he hugged her briefly. "Maria, this is Justin and Christy, our neighbors."

"hey, nice to meet you. I'm Gabriella's mom. Maria."

"Gabriella mom's also pretty!" Christy squealed as they all laugh. "Justin is a little shy but he warms up soon." Lucille explained. " but he really likes Gabriella."

Maria sat down at the dinner table. "where's your son. Troy was it?"

"almost forgot! He's asleep in the living room."

"Gabriella, could you please wake that lazy son of mine?" Gabriella giggled. "of course."

Gabriella walked to the living room. Seeing Troy safe and sound asleep. She shook him lightly. No response. "Troy? wake up!" no reply. She frowned inwardly. She was getting slightly irritated as every attempt of waking him up failed.

Gabriella grinned mischievously. "she wanted to do this for a while." She raised her hand and slapped him on his cheek. He instantly woke up, his eyes widened.

"what the fuck gabriella?!" he growled as he hold his cheek. He sat up, glaring at her. he stuck her tongue out. "dinner's ready."

"bitch."

"jerk."

He stood up, looking down at the petite brunette. Gabriella smirked as she looked at the mark she left when she slapped him. "poor you, that's gonna sting, won't it?" she teased as she ran a finger on his cheek. "heard you were quite the crybaby, when you were younger."

Troy smirked as his hand went under her shirt. She gasped at the sudden touch and grabbed his wrist tightly. "don't you dare." She snarled.

"and if I would." He challenged as he got a hold on both of her wrist, pulling her closer to him, his lips reaching to hers. she bit her bottom lip. "that biting on your lip, has a certain effect on me." he said in a lowly seductive voice.

"so will my knee in your whoo-ha." Troy arched an eyebrow as he chuckled. He shook his head and smashed his lips on hers. giving her a tender kiss.

"you should often kiss me when I just wake up. it's really nice." He said in a husky voice, licking his lip.

"you wish."

"oh I certainly do." he let go of her wrists. Gabriella gulped as Troy looked deeply in her eyes. "everyone's ready for dinner." Gabriella quickly claimed as she felt that it's gonna be somewhat intense between them. She rushed back to the kitchen

Troy scowled. She just ran away from him. practically ran away from him. he didn't like that. things were just getting heated. But he got to kiss her three times already. All good. He walked to the kitchen with a grin on his face noticing the people that were there.

"finally." Jack said. "Troy, this is Maria, Gabriella's mom." Lucille introduced. Maria stood up as she hugged troy briefly. Troy being polite hugged back. He certainly didn't like 'hugging'. It's sticky. He also hated that lovey-dovey stuff with couples or tenacious people. Really hate it. the only person with who he has ever done that or do that, is with Gabriella. even though it's one-sided from his side. But that's what keeps him gripped on her, captivated.

"eat what you can!" Lucille giggled. And everyone immediately dig in.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven – PDA comes first, Relationships comes second. (Go with the flow)**

Our love runs deep like a Chevy,

If you fall I'll fall with you baby,

\'cause that's the way we like to do it,

That's the way we like

"Sweetie, I'll be on a business trip for four days, will you be alright on your own?" Maria asked, concerned. "I guess." Gabriella said, shrugging it off.

"somehow, I don't feel comfortable with you staying here on your own. Ha! I found a solution. "

"and that is?" Gabriella asked, curious. "I'll ask Lucille if you could stay at hers for the next four days." Maria smiled as she went to grab the phone.

"no! mom, don't do this to me. I'll be staying with Troy. come on mom, Troy Bolton. This will be the death of me, like literally!" Gabriella protested.

Maria rolled her eyes. "Honey, don't aggravate. Now, go to school. I'll pick you up and tell you the details later." Maria kissed her daughter forehead before heading off to the living room.

Gabriella sighed deeply. Please say no, Lucille! Gabriella prayed silently. She slung her bag on her shoulders and grabbed Zachary. "Bye!"

….

"Tomorrow's the game, captain!" Chad claimed as he patted Troy's shoulder. "And we're so gonna kick their ass… _again_!" Jason smirked as he opened his locker.

"and I'm having my oh so lovely date." Troy mumbled, grimacing. "say what Troy?"

"Nothing, Chad." Troy smirked as he walked off, leaving his friends confused. "He's up to something." Chad stated, narrowing his eyes on Troy's back.

"Lately he has been up to a lot of things." Jason added, squinting his eyes.

"Something he prefers to keep for himself, so let him be." Zeke joined as he popped up.

"Whoa Zeke! Scared the shit out of me." Chad sneered. "Yeah, I know." Zeke snickered as he wrapped his arms around their shoulders, walking to class.

"Something tells me that you've been up to something. What's going on with you and Troy." Chad wonders, curiously.

" Something big that makes you have that big of a grin on that nigga face of yours."

Zeke glared intensively at Jason. " don't ever call my face, nigga, man..ever." Jason hold his hands up in defend.

Soon Zeke forgot all about that as he stared at a certain person, passing him by. Chad noticed the sudden absence as he followed the stare of Zeke. Finding the solid solution of his friend's disgusting grin on his face.

" liking what you see, my friend?" Chad smirked. Immediately Zeke stopped staring. "I don't know what you mean." Zeke cleared his throat.

" yeah, keep the act up. well, good luck with that one, bro." Chad chuckled. " with what?" Jason asked, oblivious to the conversation.

Chad looked at his friend. " You didn't notice? Zeke and..nevermind. it's nothing, Jason." Chad shook his head, chuckling.

….

" Hello Beautiful. Tomorrow's the game. The basketball game." Troy pointed out, grinning.

"Geez Troy. I really wouldn't of known that with all these banners and such." Gabriella replied sarcastically.

"okay, somehow I deserved that sarcasm, but just wanted to keep you up-to-date."

"and why would you exactly do that?" Gabriella asked, shutting the her locker, facing Troy.

" we both know, that you Miss Montez exactly knows why."

"You agreed to it, I didn't. so there's no deal."

" you're sure about that?" Troy asked, grinning. " Yes.." Gabriella answered, slowly.

Troy turned to the student body. " Everyone listen! Did you guys know that Miss Gabriella Montez here and I have had this heated, compassionate, sensational, intense make-"

Gabriella covered Troy's mouth before he could say anything more. " he's just joking. He always is. Better to forget what he said. he's a not a man to be taking seriously…seriously. Nothing to see, just move on." Gabriella interrupted.

She grabbed Troy by the arm and dragged him around the corner. "you are such a pain in the ass! People will start rumors and that leads to unwanted drama." Gabriella growled.

"that's then a deal, capisce?"

Gabriella clenched her jaw. "Jerk!"

"I'm terribly sorry, if I see one, I'll shall inform you immediately." He said cockily.

Gabriella hit him on the chest. "What's your problem, May I ask darling?"

"YOU! you're my freaking problem!" She sneered.

"..'The problem' you are talking about is not the problem. The problem is your attitude about the problem." He said, acting wisely.

Gabriella furrowed her eyebrows. "Don't tell me you got that from Pirates of the Caribbean."

" I was hoping you wouldn't know." He muttered.

"you really think, you're Jack Sparrow with your somewhat wisely comments."

"Captain…Captain Jack Sparrow..well in my case, Captain Troy Bolton. I actually am a captain, aren't I? basketball captain."

" This is hopeless. You're hopeless. I don't even know why I still talk to you."

"you can't help it, sweetheart. I'm irresistible, Savvy?"

"I'm getting a headache of your Jack Sparrow impersonating. Please disappear." Gabriella was about the walk off but Troy grabbed her by the arm and pinned her against the wall.

"don't think you can get away that easily, my dear. So Capisce or not?"

"You really repulse me, in every way."

Troy kissed her softly on the lips. "I'll take that as a yes. don't be late for class."

As he was about to walk away, he swiftly turned around. "just curious, where's our baby?"

"With Kelsi, since she has free period, I left it with her."

"without confirming me? despicable thing to do as a wife. Shame on you, my love." He shook his head, acting disappointed and finally walked off.

" He's gonna be the death of me. in a miserably way."

…

" Thanks Kelsi for babysitting."

"don't worry. Luckily for me he didn't cry one bit."

"Seriously? Give me some of that luck."

Kelsi giggled. " how's the assignment doing?"

"going well, I guess. There's still quite some things me and Troy need to do."

"with assignment, I meant being partnered up with Troy." Kelsi corrected.

"Oh..that. a living hell! Finally someone asks. I really need to lash out on somebody. He's taking this thing way to seriously! I don't know if I should be happy because he actually takes something seriously or irritated because I feel like he mocks me with every word that's coming out his repulsive mouth. Urgh!" Gabriella ranted.

"You think too much of it. let me give you advice about Troy boy. He looks for his interest. Finds it. discovers it. get bored of it. get rid of it..mostly."

"that's…comforting, I guess?"

"what I mean is Gabi, get him to get utterly bored with you. he grows bored of you. do things he doesn't like."

"and that would be?"

"I don't know. Figure out." She simply said.

"if he scores 10 points himself at the game. I'm supposed to go on a date with him. did I already told you that he asked me to be his girlfriend?"

"What?! Are you serious?!" Kelsi asked, laughing. "but that's a first. So far he never really had a..girlfriend. he just had… girls."

"one of the reasons, I said no."

"you said 'no'?"

"of course, I did. I want to be in a relationship with someone who actually cares about me."

"that's so naïve, nowadays. I envy you." Gabriella gasped. "what's wrong with that?"

"Gabriella, sweetie, we live in a generation where sex comes first and relationships second."

Gabriella scrunched her nose. "Touché. Then, I, Gabriella Montez, will live down with the old tradition of the previous generation."

"again, that's so naïve. Too much naïve thinking, Gabs. Just go with the flow and see where it gets you."

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders. "somewhere in hell, probably."

…..

"Captain, why are you humming?" Chad asked curiously. "Humming is good, mate."

"That makes no sense, dude." Zeke commented. "you don't make sense either, but see I'm not complaining." Troy also commented.

Zeke was about to reply but got interrupted by an upset looking girl, crossing her arms, glaring at Troy. "You told me, you'd call me Troy!"

"I did?" Troy said, not paying much attention.

"Yes! 5 months ago! I've been waiting since then!"

"Now did you?"

"yes you did! what happened to the times we had Troy? I even told you I love you."

"I really rather hoped we were past all this. it didn't work out between us. I'm sorry."

"But Troy! at least give us a second chance. We had a lot of fun, remember?"

"You can keep doing that forever but it's never gonna work out. I'm sorry. I have no further interest in you. neither in my lunch now." He grabbed his stuff and headed out.

"Don't take it to heart. Troy don't do relationships."

"shut up, wreck!" she snarled, storming off.

"so much for making her feel better, comforting her." Zeke commented. "They just never learn."

…..

"finally, the end of school." Gabriella sighed in relief.

"it wasn't that bad." Taylor stated.

"have every class with Captain Jack Sparrow and you'll understand."

"Captain Jack Sparrow? Where does that come from?" Sharpay asked, confused.

Gabriella shook her head. "Nevermind."

"hey, Gabi, you're mom's already here."

"ah. See you girls tomorrow I guess." Gabriella hugged Tay, Shar and Kels before running of to the car.

"Hey Mija."

"hi, mom."

"how was school?"

"Tiring."

"Anyways, about staying at the Bolton's. it can't unfortunately." Yes! Thank you god. "instead, Troy will be staying at ours."

Gabriella's jaw dropped. "you're kidding me?"

"I am not." Maria frowned.

"Mom, let me stay at a friend's house at least! Come on, do you really trust me with a boy in our house, all alone at night. Teenagers to top it off. That got puberty going on?"

"I don't trust you with any boy. Just with Troy."

"what's to trust about Captain Jack Sparrow?"

Maria furrowed her eyebrows. "What has that to do with our current conversation?"

"nothing is to trust about Captain Jack Sparrow!"

"Mija, what's with the Captain Jack Sparrow?"

Gabriella sighed deeply. "Nevermind."

"So, Troy will be temporarily living in on Sunday. I leave on Sunday night."

"fantastic. Just awesome." Gabriella muttered annoyed.

"Did you say something?" Gabriella didn't even try to reply, she just stared out of the window.

"Gabriella! Gabi! Gabs! Brie!" Troy shouted as he made his way into the crowd after the brunette. "Gabs!"

Brunette sighed and stopped in her tracks. "Finally, didn't you hear me?"

"it's not that I didn't hear you, I just didn't want to hear you." She snapped.

"Come on, Gabi, Baby! Today's the big day! Game day!"

"yay." She answered shortly and sarcastic. Troy sighed. "You're coming to the game, right? I'll reserve you a spot at the front row."

"good for you, Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Actually, it's Captain Troy Bolton but I like Jack Sparrow better." Gabriella rolled her eyes. "oh and you can bring Zachary to my mom. Since we will be also going to the after party."

"why are you so sure you'll win?"

"if we win, it's a after party. If we lose it's just…a party."

"what makes you so sure that I'll go?"

"I made sure my mom let your mom know that there's a after party. Which I know that she will be forcing you to go to…with me."

"you're really unbelievable."

"there's a surprise from me to you that needs you, to be able to surprise. Savvy?"

"I will slowly and painfully kill you in your sleep, savvy?" she mimicked.

"got it! See you at the game, my love." He kissed the back of her hand and left.

"you think Troy likes you, huh? New flash, he don't."

Gabriella turned around, facing two barbie bitches who think they rule the school. "New flash. if I already know that, it isn't much of a new flash, is it?" Gabriella snapped, utterly annoyed.

"Don't act so wisely, geeky gabriella." Jessica snarled.

"believe me, I'm not."

"soon, Troy will get rid of you like all the others."

"I hope soon is coming nearby because I can't wait for that to happen. But I must say, I have some sympathy for you that he doesn't even consider you as his interests. well, dye your hair, maybe that'll get his attention. He actually loves brunettes. Good luck then." Gabriella walked off smirking.

"I hate her."

"Me too Jessica. Me too."

…..

"Have fun at the game and party, Mija."

"yes mom." Gabriella shut the door and made her way to the east high's gym, where the game is held.

Soon as she walked in the crowded, noisy gym. She spotted her friends sitting at the front row, reserving a seat for her. she walked over to them and hugged them briefly.

"we saved you a seat!" Taylor claimed. "Actually, Troy boy did, we just made sure no one sat there." Kelsi winked. Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Ladies and Gentleman. Welcome to Wildcats VS West knights. The second game of the year. give it up for west knights!" The west knights came out of their locker room along with their cheerleader. People of West knight immediately gave them their round of applause.

"Next we have wildcats!" suddenly our side began standing up, rooting for their school basketball team. The wildcats and cheerleaders came running enthusiastic out of their locker room. Troy in front, on lead. Immediately, our eyes met and he blow me kiss, with a grin on his face.

xxx

"Okay, guys! you already won once, we definitely win twice! There a scouts, so give it your best. Play like you own it. own it all. Go for it! make me proud to be your coach!" Coach Bolton said.

"What team?" Chad chanted.

"Wildcats!"

"What team?!"

"Wildcats!"

"WHAT TEAM?!"

"WILDCATS?!"

They chanted as they took their position. "The game is starting…NOW!"

Cheers were heard all over the gym. Cheerleaders cheered for their teams and the players were getting in action. I don't why but my eyes were kept fixated on Troy. he was playing seriously. Trying his best. They were all already sweating.

I rarely see this side of Troy. never seen him really into a game. Concentrating on winning with his team. Taking something seriously.

…..

The stand was now 65 – 31. Wildcats has the leading tonight. The bell rang for a short break. Not to my surprise, Troy ran to my side.

"I got 4 points, 6 to go. I'll definitely get it. then, you'll go on a date with me." he said, smiling. I rolled my eyes.

"just wait, I'll get it." he leaned in and kissed me briefly on the cheek. I don't know why, but I just blushed. "see you."

Then the bell rang, telling everyone the game is about to begin. This is my first time, really to attend a basketball game. I never stayed long at a place so it was no use going to any event because the next day I could be moving to another city. The only reason I'm here is because my mom made me. which Troy made Lucille mention to my mom. But It was nice to come today, to experience this. Troy is something good for.

"OH!" everyone chanted. It wasn't the kind of 'oh', we scored a point, an 'oh' when someone fell.

"Troy Bolton, Wildcat's captain on the floor!" The presentator just announced. Troy had supposedly tripped over someone's feet and landed wrong which might of bruised his feet. He was now on the floor, holding his feet, groaning. And of course cursing. The stand was now 91 – 55. Troy managed to score in total, 7 points. yes! with that sprained ankle, there's no way he could score 3 other points. No date.

"Time-out asked by coach Bolton." The referee announced.

xxx

"Troy, are you okay son?" Coach Bolton asked. Right now his team's surrounding him, checking whether if their captain is okay. And well to play the game.

"Just sprained my ankle a little. No big deal."

"you're sure? Troy, if it's about the game, your leg is more important." Chad pointed out.

"I'm perfectly fine mates."

"If this worse than just a sprained ankle, it can lead to a injury and you may never be able to play again son!" Coach Bolton explained, aware of the consequences.

"Then just rest for like 20 minutes, in those minutes we'll surely keep the lead and when you're rested you can give the final blow."

"15 minutes, I need to at least score 3 points."

The team looked at each other confused but decided to agree. They nodded. "15 minutes then."

Mike and Jason helped Troy to the sidelines.

"Games restarting!" the referee announced and the players took position. Troy sighed as he drank his bottle of water and watched the game intensively. Every now and then glancing at the clock, waiting for 15 minutes to be over.

"need a refresh?" Troy looked up, seeing Gabriella with a bottle of water in her hand. "Thanks." He grabbed the bottle and drank it at once.

"Easy there." She was hoping for him to say something but he didn't. "how bad is it?"

"it's nothing."

"hmm." Gabriella bent down and gripped his ankle harshly, Troy winced. "nothing huh?"

Gabriella pulled the sock down, revealing quite a bruise. "Troy! this looks painful!"

"I can bear a little more."

"You may get a really bad injury and might not be able to play basketball. even if you don't want to become a professional basketball player, you might not play this year or in your senior year if you force yourself."

"I told you, It's nothing." He growled. Gabriella was taken aback. "why are you so persistent in playing? I bet the scouts love you and you've shown everyone here even me how seriously you're and how much you can do."

"but that doesn't makes you go on a date with me." he snapped.

"is that what's this about? Why are you so persisting on something which you just get bored of and throw away while you're sacrificing your future?"

Troy looked for a second at Gabriella. "I..I don't know, okay?" he sighed and stand up. "I'm done resting." Troy walked off, to Coach Bolton as Gabriella made her way back to her seat.

"What was that about?" taylor asked, curious as ever. I shrugged. "I honestly don't know, Taylor."

"Looks like captain won't be playing anymore." Kelsi pointed out as he referred to Coach Bolton and Troy arguing what led to Troy storming to the locker room angrily.

…..

Troy was sitting in his locker room, very annoyed. He couldn't get those 3 points just because of his stupid sprained ankle. This is the first time, something he wanted to do, what he couldn't. he didn't know, not getting what he wanted could be so frustrating. There's also no date for tomorrow. So his surprise for tonight is also blown. Then the team walked in, cheerfully.

"Captain! We won!" Jason cheered. "Congratulations guys." Troy said, not with much spirit. "I'm gonna shower, see ya."

"something's bothering him." Mike whispered. The rest just nodded.

xxx

Troy sat down on the bench. Everyone already went to the after party. He wasn't in the mood in the after party.

"you're still here?" Jack asked. Troy ignored him and began to gather his stuff. "look Troy, I just did what was best. If you made it worse, you may never be able to play again."

Still no response, Jack sighed. "anyways son, tonight you really gave it your best. You were serious. I saw that. and I'm really proud of you. but your health comes first. There's always gonna be a next game which I know you're going to win because you're my son. "Jack chuckled. "whatever has been driving your mind to play like that tonight, you better keep it."

Troy had shot up. "Well, I see you at home. Tonight or tomorrow. See you son." Jack walked out.

...

"Chad! hey!"

Chad and the team turned around. "Gabriella, right?"

"damn, you're hot. now I see why Troy got his eyes on you." a teammate commented.

Gabriella arched an eyebrow. "talk like that again, I'll rip your balls off, savvy?" Gabriella threatened. The guys whistled.

"Nice one." Mike chuckled. "Thanks."

"so what's up? this is the first time you really talked to us." Zeke claimed. "really?" gabriella asked. "yes, you only talk with Bolton." Jason said. "no, he talks with me, mate."

"Savvy? Mate? You've been too long around Troy." Chad chuckled. Damn, without realizing I said that. stupid Bolton. Stupid Jack Sparrow. Oh wait.. Captain Jack Sparrow. Gabriella thought to herself.

"yeah, really weird. Anyways, where's the Captain himself?"

"you guys go ahead." Mike said to the other teammates.

"something's bothering him, he's still in the locker room." Zeke explained. "do you know what's bothering him?" Jason asked.

"not really. He blew me off big time at the game earlier. Well, I'll go find him because he's my ride to the after party."

"good luck." Zeke and Mike said in unison. "thanks. And guys..congratulations on winning!"

"Thanks Gabster! You know, I like you. we should totally hang out." Chad claimed. "maybe we should Chadster!" Gabriella giggled.

"Don't forget us!" Jason chuckled. "now I see why Troy's so obsessed with Gabriella Montez!" Mike grinned.

"obsessed is so.. creepy. I call it infatuated, well a different kind. Troy Bolton doesn't fall in love. I heard..to many times."

"That's our captain." Zeke smirked. "It's strange we never really talked since your Kelsi's friends."

"it kind of is, since you're her boyfriend, Jason."

"We'll change that." Chad said. "there's no chance you kind of can set me up with Taylor?"

Gabriella laughed. "of course I can! I think she secretly likes you." Gabriella grinned. "Maybe you can set me up with someone you know?" Mike added.

"of course you too…Mike was it? I actually never seen you in any of my classes."

"I'm a senior."

"oh, that's why. Well, I guess I see you guys at the after party."

"of course!" they said in unison, they waved at Gabriella before walking off.

…..

"how long are you gonna mope here because I need a ride to the party." Gabriella said as she leaned on the doorframe as she looked at Troy sitting on the bench with his head in his hands.

Troy head shot up. "oh yeah.. the party. Right." Gabriella bit her lip as Troy stood up, he was shirtless and he's hot. he put his shirt on and grabbed his stuff together. "let's go."

They walked silently to the car. As they arrived, Troy put his stuff into the trunk. He walked to the driver side.

Gabriella cleared her throat. "what?" she motioned to the car door she stood in front. "the door is open."

"that's not what I meant." Troy stared her confused, after seconds he realized what she meant. "you can open the door yourself."

"Captain Jack Sparrow isn't that big now anymore."

Troy frowned, he walked to the other side and went to open the door but Gabriella stood in his way. "how am I supposed to open the door for you if you purposely block my way of doing so."

"ask me out."

"what?"

"you heard me. Ask. Me. Out."

"I remember doing that once and you rejected. I don't plan to get rejected twice. Now get out of the way." Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"You don't really get it, do you? god, Troy just do it."

Troy sighed. "Go on a date with me."

"you can do better than that."

Troy sighed again. "Gabriella Montez, will you please go on a date with me?"

"I would love too, troy."

He laughed sarcastically. "very funny. Now- wait what?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes yet again. "You're so dense, so slow Captain Jack Sparrow. Where's your cocky attitude now. I'll. Go. On. A. Date. With. You. Capisce? savvy?"

Troy smiled brightly. "what changed your mind? So far I know, I didn't get to score 10 points."

"If it wasn't for the sprained ankle, you would've. And I noticed you took some effort to just go on a date with me, so I thought I cut you some slack."

"with you, it's not 'just' a date." He winked. "maybe we should head to the after party so that my surprise can surprise me."

"Aye, sir."

…..

Troy and Gabriella stepped out of the car. "who's place is this?"

"a teammate of mine. Let's go." Troy slid his hand into hers and grabbed it firmly. They walked inside the house, now and then Troy got greeted and congratulated.

"so, where's my surprise?" Gabriella asked, curiously. "wait here." he smiled as he walked off.

"look what we've got here. Little Gabriella who came to the party with Troy."

"today may be not your so lucky day."

"piss off, you annoy me."

Jessica scoffed. "likewise. Let's go Hayley." They walked off.

Troy walked up. "close your eyes." he took Gabriella's hand, bringing her to the backyard. "now, open."

Gabriella opened her eyes to seeing guys lined up holding a banner: 'Gabriella, Will you go on a date with me?'" Troy hold out a bouquet of roses. The backyard was starting to fill with people as they noticed what's happening here.

Troy turned to the audience. "Did everyone see that? Because I will not be doing that again! Ever again!" Troy turned to Gabriella. "your roses, Madam"

"you do have a romantic, charming side of you.'

"only when I have to." He grinned. "what brings you to this extent, since you see this as a merely challenge?"

"that's where you go wrong, my love. This is a game, I won't get to win because I even can't get to play since my mission is impossible. Tom cruise impossible. I give up. you're the first one to keep me interested for a month, truly interested."

"really?"

"Yes really. The only one who repulse me to the fullest. Who really listens to what I really want."

"oh really? And what was that?"

"I've never told anyone about what I really want with my future, but you."

"I'm delighted, Mr. Bolton. I think.."

"I plan to make you fall in love with me. madly in love. Head over heels. I don't know how but you captivated me somehow."

"such romantic words Captain Jack Sparrow."

"thanks and will you be so kind not to interrupt m every time, capisce?"

"got it."

"I want to go on dates with you. call you mine. Hold your hand. Doing things, I never wanted to do with a girl or thought of doing."

"this comes really out of nowhere."

"what have I said about interrupting. Miss Montez?" Gabriella giggled. "so what do you say? Give you us a chance?"

Troy arched an eyebrow. "oh, so now I can say something?" Troy chuckled. "Yes you can."

"you know, Troy. you repulse me. I can't stand you. never once did I think of dating you. leave alone considering an 'us'."

Troy frowned. "if you're gonna reject me, do it fast and not so painfully."

Gabriella giggled. "are you just asking me out, or are you asking me to go out with you. like in date you."

"both."

Gabriella grinned. "I think dating you wouldn't be so bad. Even so, you don't take no for an answer."

Troy grinned. "can I kiss you?"

"for all the times you kissed me, have you once asked for my permission?"

"No, I didn't." he leaned into a passionate kiss. Gabriella pulled back. "This is like a movie. But still awkward with all those people."

Troy looked around, sending them a glare which was enough to say that he wanted his alone time with Gabriella. "I can't believe I actually said yes. if you'd asked me yesterday, I would've of declined it down the line."

"I believe you would. What changed your mind?"

"someone told me to go with the flow and see where it takes me and you left quite a impression on me tonight and I'm really attracted to you."

"it hurts me a little bit that I haven't heard that you like me."

"we'll see if I ever get to say that. stay like this and I might give my all to you."

"you're all? Even your..virginity?"

"who knows?" she smiled playfully.

"you're such a tease." He kissed her roughly, hungrily.

The doorbell rang at the Montez household.

"I'll get it!" Gabriella shouted. She opened the door and three girls stormed the house in. "I guess, come in then." Gabriella shut the door. before she could say anything, they started ranting on their own.

"Guys! chill out! okay taylor you go first."

"You got a lot of explaining to do missy! Since when are you and Troy in an intimate relationship and I thought you couldn't stand him!"

"for one, me and Troy _don't_ have a intimate relationship. We just made out once and kissed couple times and I thought I couldn't stand him but yesterday proved me wrong." Their jaw dropped.

"I can't believe Troy asked you out and in such a romantic way! I wish Zeke would ask me out like that in front of everyone!"

"Zeke?" Kelsi repeated. Uh-oh. "not only Gabriella as explaining to do." Gabriella sing-songed. "shut up. alright, me and Zeke are going out for a couple a days now. Back to Gabriella."

"Troy told me if he scored 10 points on the game, I have to go out on a date with him. he didn't score 10 points but I ended up saying yes. then he took me to the party and suddenly confessed sort of. And I maybe have a thing for Troy so I went with the flow."

"I'm a little worried but still happy for you gabs." Taylor said.

"did he really said that he liked you?" Kelsi shrieked. "not exactly. More I want you to be mine. Go on dates with you and hold your hand and stuff."

"that's even more romantic!" Sharpay squealed.

"when are you going on a date?" Taylor asked, curious. "tonight."

They gasped. "shopping time!" they yelled in unison. "grab your stuff, we're going to the mall, hairdresser, spa and more.

…..

"Mom! Can you help me?" Troy asked as he walked into the living room. "what is it son?"

"I'm taking Gabriella on a date tonight. What should I wear?"

Lucille squealed. "I've waited for this day to come! Son! You just made me the happiest mom ever! So where are you going? what are you gonna do?"

"uhh, Watch a movie, take her out to dinner, walk down the beach."

"something casual but nice. Let's see what you got."

"you'll be babysitting Zachary tonight, ok?" Troy claimed. "Yes, yes. of course. I'm so excited. I'm so happy it's Gabriella. and you never go on dates or have a girlfriend. Almost thought you were guy.

"mom!"

"yeah, yeah. let's go to your room."

My very first real date with a girl, I like. Troy thought to himself.

My first day with the one whom I had my first kiss with. this is how it should be, I guess. First comes PDA, Second comes relationships. Gabriella thought to herself.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight – Date**

You told me you're in love with me,

Like you can't take your pretty eyes away from me,

It's not like I don't wanna stay,

But every time you come to close I move away

Gabriella grinned at herself in the mirror. Just a little over 10 minutes and Troy would be here to pick her up for their 'date' tonight.

"Gosh Gabi, You look amazing!" Kelsi gushed, earning a giggle from Gabriella.

"I'm still having some doubts but I'm happy for you, I guess." Taylor commented.

"It's fine. it's not I'm head over heels over Troy Bolton. And plus, we aren't in a official, exclusive relationship."

"Yet." Sharpay added.

"we are just dating, I'm not ready to be in a relationship with Troy. Because it's Troy we're talking about."

"are you gonna have sex with him?" Sharpay asked, straight to the point. Gabriella gasped at her bluntness. "Sharpay!"

"Just asking."

"it's Troy we're talking about." Taylor repeated smirking. Gabriella rolled her eyes playfully.

"When is he gonna be here?" Kelsi asked. "in 10 minutes or so."

….

He had it all planned out tonight. He was nervous but if anyone asked, he would deny it. Dating Gabriella was a bigger challenge than pursuing Gabriella because one mistake and he's done for.

He drove up on the Montez's driveway. He was just on time. He made his way to the front door, holding his bouquet behind his back,

DING DONG

Within a couple minutes the door opened. His smile on his face faded. The twosome friends of Gabriella. "I thought I had a date with Gabriella, not the twosome annoying sisters.

Taylor scoffed. "Talk like that and you won't be having any date with _our_ Gabriella." Sharpay nodded agreeing. "this is Gabriella's first date so make it special."

Troy rolled his eyes, annoyed. "Get Gabriella."

Sharpay squinted her eyes as she noticed him holding something behind is back. "what's behind your back?"

"I'm not really obligated to answer your questions, Ms Evans."

"why are you so secretive about it?"

"neither of you, Ms McKessie. Then again, someone get me Gabriella because I'm starting to feel very irritated with the twosome, savvy?"

"we are not obligated to follow your orders." Taylor encountered.

Troy scowled. Before they were annoying and now he's dating Gabriella, even more! "I'm here."

Gabriella walked up behind the twosome sisters. A smile immediately spread across his face. she was really beautiful. His eyes wandered from head to toe.

"Hi Troy." Gabriella blushed, clearly aware that he was checking her out. "You look very beautiful, milady."

"I'm gonna puke." Taylor mumbled. "this is our cue to go." Kelsi spoke and dragged the twosome away from the lovely couple.

"you're not bad yourself." Troy looked even more handsome than normal. You could tell he put some effort.

Troy smiled shyly. "who would've thought Captain Jack Sparrow would ever be shy by a compliment of a girl." Gabriella giggled.

"not just any girl." He send her his million dollar smile, which she blushed at. "before I forget, this is for you." He brought a bouquet of roses from behind.

Gabriella smiled even wider. "you really put some effort, Bolton." She kissed his lips softly, catching Troy by surprise.

"mom!" within seconds, Maria Montez came in the picture. "yes dear?"

Gabriella handed the roses. "could you put them in a vase for me?"

Maria nodded. "Hi, Troy. I see you guys are going on a date?" they both blushed. "I see..so Troy, you'll be coming tomorrow night, right?"

"yes, my mom informed me."

"thanks for helping me out here. since you both get along now, then there's nothing to worry.

"we're currently dating..mom."

"You are?" Maria asked, surprised, sending her daughter the 'I know this would happen' look. "Two days ago Gabriella spoke so ill-"

"yes, yes mom! We've got to go. Bye!" Gabriella interrupted, knowing what her mom was about to say.

Maria grinned. "bye, have fun both of you!" she closed the door.

"Let's go."

Troy took her hand in his and led her to the car. "I'm surprised, she still lets us alone for four days now we're dating."

"she knows nothing will happen."

Troy smirked. "yeah right."

Gabriella gasped. "I'm not gonna have sex with you, anytime soon."

"if you say so. I must warn you, I'm absolutely irresistible."

"that, I agree but when it comes to such things, you're easy to resist."

"there goes my pride." Gabriella giggled.

"good boys get what they want." Gabriella whispered softly in his ear. Troy leaned in, giving her a passionate kiss. "sometimes." Gabriella added.

"you're really making me suffer."

…..

"that movie was awesome!"

"it was. Next time warn me before you scream."

Gabriella laughed. "sorry but you gotta admit, they way you got startle was hilarious!"

"no it wasn't."

"Yes it was."

"it wasn't."

"it was."

"wasn't, Miss Montez."

"was, Mr. Bolton."

"no, it wasn't." Troy leaned down and smashed his lips against her. he kissed her hungrily but gently. Gabriella snaked her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

Troy's hands found their way to her waist and pushing her against the car gently. Troy started kissing her jaw line to her neck, placing sweet kisses now and then. As he moved up to her sweet spot, sucking, biting the soft skin, Gabriella let out a moan.

"you like that?" he said in a low husky tone. Gabriella just nodded, her eyes were closed, she was momentarily enjoying the pleasure Troy was giving her. Suddenly she slightly felt something between her legs. 'it couldn't be' she thought. She gasped as she felt it harden.

"Troy!"

"what?" he asked, innocent confused, looking down at the brunette. "that!" she pointed below.

"your fault."

"my fault? How's that my fault?"

"I can't help it that you're so sexy right now. You turn me on." he said in a low husky tone. Gabriella blushed, biting her bottom lip.

"biting your lips, makes you even sexier." Gabriella was now red as a tomato.

….

"sorry for what happened earlier. I didn't mean to..you know." Gabriella blushed.

Troy chuckled. "What do you wanna order?"

"hmm, I'll go for the chicken breast. You?"

"same, but I rather for the Gabriella breast, if you know what I mean."

Gabriella stomped his feet. "that one is available in your dreams."

"that's for sure."

"of course it is."

"can I take your order?" The waitress asked flirtatious, her eyes glued on Troy. "Two chicken breasts." Troy ordered, oblivious to the flirtation. "something else?"

"no."

"okay. If you need something, just call me." She blushed slightly as she walked off.

"she was totally into you." Gabriella frowned. "jealous?"

"shut up."

"don't worry, I have no interest in her. since I met you, blondes are not my thing anymore."

"really?"

"really."

After minutes of talking, waiting. The same waitress walked up, serving their food. "here you go, sir." She smiled.

Gabriella glared at the blonde waitress. Gabriella wasn't the jealous type of girl but since it's Troy Bolton we're talking about…

"I'm starving."

Troy was about to eat but then he found a piece of paper in his food. Troy opened the piece of paper. He looked up to face the waitress and she gave him a flirtatious smile.

"what's that piece of paper?"

"Nothing, my love." Troy made the piece of paper into a wad. "could you throw this for me away?" Troy asked, glaring at the waitress.

She took the wad and hurried away embarrassed. "what's with her?"

"I don't know, babe." Troy smiled as he winked at Gabriella.

"this is so good!"

"want to taste mine?" Troy hold out his fork. "Troy, we have the same."

"so?"

."

"so I know how yours taste."

"so?" Gabriella rolled her eyes and led Troy feed her.

"I just wanted to feed you." Troy smiled cheekily.

"very mature, Troy" Troy stuck his tongue out.

…..

"where are we going now?"

"to the beach. Very romantic, right?"

Gabriella giggled. "sure."

….

"when the sun goes down, the beach has a really beautiful scenery."

"I agree."

Gabriella slid her hand into his, intertwining their fingers. "My first date with Troy Bolton was really nice."

"I like the sound of that."

"me too."

"just so you know, this is my first time taking a girl, I like on a date."

'Have you liked any more girls?"

"nope, not really. Just you."

"good." Gabriella leaned in for an kiss.

TSJIK!

Gabriella opened her eyes, seeing Troy making a picture of her, leaning in for a kiss. "TROY BOLTON!"

"I prefer the captain along with my name."

"delete that!" Gabriella demanded as she ran after Troy.

"I rather not do that, darling." He chuckled as he ran.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine – Troy's Gabriella.**

If I had you,

Life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy,

If I had you,

Money, fame and fortune never could compete,

If I had you,

That would be the only thing, I'd ever need

"I left some money on the table. There's a credit card, only for emergencies. You can call only if something's wrong, when I can I call you. take good care of yourself. Ask Lucille about anything since I ain't here to tell you how or what. I told school that Lucille will be watching over you, so anything school related, go to Lucille, she'll handle it. I paid all the taxes so you don't have any problem. I have to go now, sweetie. I love you Mija."

"love you too. Bye, mama. Fly safe and call me when you have landed, so that I know that you're okay."

"of course honey." Maria embraced her daughter tightly. "Lovely sight."

Troy walked up with his luggage. "Troy! I don't have much time but please take care of my daughter. She's my only daughter.'

"of course Maria. You can count on me."

"thank you Troy. I really appreciate. Now I have to go, you two behave and Gabriella you can have your friends over or a sleepover but no teenage party."

"don't worry mom. I won't."

Maria smiled at the two for the last time, said her goodbye and left in the Taxi, for her business trip.

"come in, troy."

"you know, I've never been into your house. never." He mentioned as he walked in, exploring the house.

"nothing special." Gabriella shrugged.

Troy dropped his luggage and walked over to the brunette, wrapping his arms around her. "so, what are we gonna do?"

"I don't know, maybe watch a movie?"

"and some PDA?"

Gabriella arched an eyebrow. "pervert."

"never." He smirked, without warning he smashed his lips against her, kissing her roughly. He started pushing her backwards, not breaking apart from the kiss. His intention was backing her up against the wall, pinning her down, pulling himself closer, deepening the kiss.

Gabriella moaned. She wanted more. She wanted to touch him, feel him. her inner goddess was showing herself, Gabriella thought. She never really had a desire to kiss a guy or touch him or feel him. so this is how you feel when you're turned on, damn.

Gabriella hands grabbed the end of Troy's shirt, taking it off, breaking the kiss for a moment. "who's the pervert now?" Troy said, smirking.

Gabriella bit her lip as she looked at how her hands traveled from his arms to his chest to his stomach and then back to his chest. "damn, you're hot."

Troy chuckled. "so are you." Troy started kissing her again. This time it was his turn to take her shirt off. "you're…body.. is so.. beautiful." He said in-between the kissing. Gabriella felt throbbing coming from _under there._

Geez, I'm like a horny teenage boy. Gabriella thought. Troy hands hold onto her hips, lifting her up. Gabriella instantly wrapped her legs around his Torso. Troy pushed her against the wall, continuing kissing her. His hands were seated on her thighs as he hold her up, keeping her body as close as it can against his.

Gabriella moaned and pulled Troy's hair as she felt Troy's manhood pressing against her private spot.

"God, Gabi, I want you. I need to be in you." Troy moaned as he started kissing her neck, intensively.

Gabriella closed her eyes, enjoying the moment. She was trying to think if she should give herself to Troy. she was more than ready since she's so damn horny, right now. She also felt herself getting wet. God, I never felt this good but I want more, I need more. Gabriella thought. What do I actually have got to lose?

My virginity..my.. no, I got nothing. Only, Troy gets what he wants and might dump me after this, that's for one. but I'm freaking seventeen. The only virgin within me and my friends.

Sharpay done it with Zeke.

Kelsi done it with Jason.

Taylor done it while she was drunk but didn't say with who.

Worst that could happen is that I get pregnant. Well, That ain't happening because mamma forced me on birth control. I can handle being dumped by Troy just because he wanted to get into my pants. It will still hurt my dignity- God, I want him inside me.

"then take me." I whispered in his ear. Troy stopped in his tracks for a moment, then he threw me over his shoulder swiftly and hurried up the stairs. I giggled, he was like a little boy getting his toy on Christmas.

….

"God Gabi, we went for 3 rounds. Who would've thought that Montez's a hyena in bed." Crimson blush filled Gabriella's cheek. I feel sore, between my legs, Gabriella thought.

Troy pulled Gabriella by the arm and pulled her on top of him. his left hand was seated on her back and the other was playing with Gabriella's left hand. Gabriella rested her chin on Troy's chest, admiring his features as she played with his hair, her legs were wrapped around his legs.

This is nice. Gabriella thought.

"School is suffocating me. The weekend went so fast." Sharpay groaned.

"Me too, so Gabi, how was saturday?" Taylor asked, curious.

"I must say, Troy Bolton is really charming when he wants to."

Sharpay and Taylor laughed, slightly. "Troy? Charming? I've known him for years and I never and I mean never found him once charming."

"Ah, that's the side that I luckily only get to see, Taylor."

"What side from who do you only get to see?" Troy asked, curious, coming from behind. "Yours."

"ah, so talking about me, are we?"

"us." Gabriella corrected.

Troy wrapped his arm around Gabriella. "I find it an interesting topic, very.. fascinating."

"Beyond fascinating it is."

"Okay, we get the sarcasm. Please shut up. I really liked it when you guys supposedly hated each other. God." Taylor claimed, annoyed.

"Supposedly?"

"Hated each other?" Troy finished. "I didn't know I supposedly hated you. "

"me neither. well, I detested you and I repulsed you to the ends of the world. But hate is a very big word Taylor. I don't randomly supposedly hate someone." Gabriella said, dryly.

Troy crooked a smile at Gabriella. "you're so honest, that it hurts me."

"I'm gonna puke." Taylor declared, pretending to be throwing up.

The couple shot her a glare. "very funny."

"so funny, I laughed my heart out." Troy said sarcastically. "well, excuse me but I need to get milady to the class. Let me carry your books." Troy took over the books that Gabriella was currently holding.

Gabriella grinned at the girls. "I think I could get used to this."

"You know Troy, my books are also _so_ heavy." Sharpay smiled, sweetly.

"Then don't bring books, it helps. It's so much easier."

Gabriella smirked. "I'll see you at lunch, babes."

Troy walked off with Gabriella at his side. "I also need a boyfriend."

"Chad's available."

"God no." Taylor protested. Sharpay shrugged. "he's not that bad."

"I don't care. He's a lunkhead. I'm a brainiac. Those two..don't match!"

"it does! Chad makes mistakes and you correct them. Lovely right?"

Taylor rolled her eyes. "be serious."

…

Troy was sitting on Gabriella's desk, talking to her about their project. "Troy, get off my desk, you're blocking my view."

"What view?"

"a view."

Troy rolled his eyes. "wouldn't you rather look at me?"

"let me think…nahh."

"funny." He said as he leaned, giving her a tender kiss.

"Hi Troy!" Megan greeted, smiling flirtatious. "Trooyy..Troy? Troy?!"

"What?" he asked, annoyed as he faced Jessica. "I was greeting you." She pouted.

"then don't." Troy turned his attention back to Gabriella. "so, Gab-"

She rolled her eyes. "Are you seriously, dating Montez? What's so special about her?" she said, crunching her nose.

"hello? I'm sitting right here, if you didn't notice." Gabriella said.

"so?"

Gabriella heaved a sigh. "If you ignore it, it will go away." Chad said, taking his seat behind Gabriella.

"it better." Gabriella mumbled.

"go the hell, Danforth. No one asked you to join." Megan snarled. "right back at you."

"You're not the only one who is disgusted by the idea of Troy dating a Spanish slut." Jessica said, joining the conversation with Hayley.

Troy gritted his teeth. "What has crawled up in all your asses?" Chad asked, defending Gabriella.

"you're dick." Megan responded. "ew, not in mine." Jessica said.

"the baby is sleeping, annoy someone else rather than us."

"look Montez-."

"Don't even think of threatening my Gabriella." Troy huffed, annoyed. "Troy, you deserve much better than her." Megan said.

"you, for example?"

"Yes, me-."

Troy laughed. "easy girls are not exactly my type."

Megan gasped. "I'm not easy!"

"actually, you are." Jessica mentioned. "but I'm not!"

"you bitch! Just now you were on my side." Megan snarled. "no, I wasn't. we're both on our own." Jessica turned her attention to Troy. "I'm so much better than these two."

"you're no better. I hate high-maintained bitches who think they're all that when they're nothing."

Jessica gaped. "am not!"

"actually you are." Megan mimicked. "oh shut up Martin. You're nothing better."

"you're not that perfect, Bolton." Megan scoffed and went to her seat. "I think so too." Jessica snapped. "Let's go Hayley."

"earlier, you thought he was Adonis-like." Hayley mentioned. Jessica rolled her eyes. "Shut up Hayley!" Jessica stormed off with Hayley behind.

Gabriella sighed. "those girls are really annoying!"

"totally." Chad agreed. "you should tell me, if they keep pestering you, okay?"

"I can take care of myself, don't worry Troy. they can't harm me."

Troy grinned. "I know."

"so, _my_ Gabriella, you said. since when am I yours? I didn't know."

"since I saw you for the first time."

"oh really? So far I know, I am no one's Gabriella."

"that's where you go wrong, you're mine. All mine."

"hm, I don't think so."

"I do think so."

Gabriella giggled. "I don't know what sicken me more, you two or a threesome with Jessica and Megan." Chad shuddered, shaking off the feeling.

"Gross."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

I thought I was protecting you,

From everything that I go through,

But I know that we got lost along the way

"Troy? Troy! wake up! we're gonna be so fucking late." Gabriella mentioned. The two of them went to bed, really late, last night. Gabriella felt sore, exhausted and just didn't had enough energy because of the 'exercise' they did.

Troy groaned, turning over to his other side. Troy was still in bed, trying to get more sleep, not caring to miss school. "Troy fucking Bolton! I don't wanna be late and you're my ride! Get ready before I fucking beat you."

Troy sighed annoyed. "annoying bitch." He mumbled. Gabriella narrowed her eyes at Troy, clearly heard what had been said. with one swift move, Gabriella threw quite a punch at Troy.

"that hurts!" Troy winced as he hold is arm, rubbing it softly. "I'm already getting ready, okay? Geez."

"we have 15 minutes to be in school!" Gabriella grabbed her stuff and the baby, almost forgetting it downstairs as she prepared a small meal for the both of them.

…..

"can't you drive faster?" Gabriella asked, impatiently. "no."

Gabriella huffed. "I'm gonna be late. and I've never been late. never. I went to thousands of schools and I never ever been late. now I'm at East High, dating the one and only fucking lazy Troy Bolton and I am going to be late. great."

Troy rolled his eyes. "you are stressing lately, what's the matter with you?"

"nothing. I just don't wanna be late. unlike you."

Troy glanced over to Gabriella for a second than back eyeing the road. Little did Troy know, that the reason of her stressing, isn't because they were getting late. something else.

"of course." he simply answered. They would talk about it later..eventually.

…..

"see? We're not even near to being late." Troy stated as they walked into the classroom whom just started to fill. Gabriella scoffed.

"Okay, everybody take your seat." Mr. Ackley said. "our last project, it even had been a week since I assigned it to you guys. remember I told you, you had 6 weeks for it? well, it's now 3 weeks."

The class groaned. "that means, you have to upgrade your game and if you haven't started on it, begin now. Also means, you have to sacrifice more time for it. I forwarded the deadline because in 3 weeks you'll get a new teacher."

The class filled with questions and curiosity. "why?" Chad asked. "you'll hear about it at the morning assembling tomorrow or whatsoever. Anyways, that's just what I wanted to announce. Now, everybody deliver your report of how it's going with your marriage and baby. I expect it within an half hour. Get to it."

"Yo Troy, how's your project going?"

"so-so."

"marriages sucks."

"yours does." Troy winked, playfully. "bet, you're getting some from your wife, I am getting none." Chad said, nudging his partner.

"that's right. You ain't getting any."

"Troy, you write the report."

Troy sighed and did what he was told. "me and Gabriella Bolton are living our happy ever after. We have an awesome child who was conceived by a very intimate, sensational, delightful sex."

"Troy!"

"I must say that my baby mama's a hyena in the bedroom. Classy on streets, nasty in the sheets."

"shut up, troy and don't even think of writing that down." Gabriella snarled, feeling herself blush.

"sorry, it's already on paper. Where was I? Last night we went for total 3 rounds of sex. It was mind-blowing. That's why Gabriella, my wife, is so cranky and stressed today. We were almost too late because last night was a wild night for us. I must say, Gabriella Bolton is pretty kinky."

Gabriella was ready to throw a punch but sadly, Troy reflexes worked at his best and he stopped her from doing so. "Mr. Ackley, could we have another paper?" Gabriella asked, in an annoyed tone.

"no, that won't do. just try to get it right in once."

Gabriella growled.

Troy finished his report and send Gabriella a satisfying look. "I'm so gonna fucking kill you." Troy smirked. "please do it very passionately baby."

Troy stood up and turned in his report. "have fun reading it, sir." Troy said, grinning. "Thanks Troy."

"no sex for you." Gabriella whispered as Troy got into his seat next to her. "you wouldn't."

"I would. You can sleep on the couch the next coming days."

Troy plucked a strand hair out of her face. "don't touch me."

"feisty."

"annoyingly."

"I want you more and more."

"too bad the feelings are not mutual."

…..

"these two talk constantly, actually argue constantly." Chad complained to the two girls, sitting in front of him.

"we know Chad, you've told us a billion times and we've clearly seen it too." Taylor replied. "I don't know what's better, Them dating each other or them against each other.

"neither." Sharpay said. "you're the one to talk, Sharpay." Taylor mentioned.

"What?"

"A name, Zeke-"

"Baylor." Chad finished after interrupting Taylor. "how about you two, finishing each other's sentences?"

"he is! I have nothing to do with it."

"yeah yeah, gotta go, I'm meeting up with Zeke. Toodles."

"bye." Chad and Taylor said as Sharpay walked off. "I bet they will be in the janitor."

"no way, music room."

"10 bucks?"Chad suggested. "oh buddy it's on. 10 bucks."

"So, Taylor…you wanna go-"

"no." Taylor said firmly.

Chad gasped. "I didn't even finished my sentence!"

"you didn't need to. And again, no."

"oh come on! all our friends are taken and we are the only left with no one."

"actually, I'm having a date tonight."

Chad jaw dropped. "Oh hell no! I refuse to believe that I'm the only one with no girlfriend. I'm Chad! Chad Danforth! I can get a girl to be my girlfriend. You'll see." Chad ranted as he walked off, scoffing.

"we'll see."

"why don't you just go on one date with that boy?" Gabriella asked. Taylor turned around, seeing her best friend and Troy walking up and taking a seat beside her.

"hey guys!" Kelsi greeted as she also joined.

"hey!" Taylor and Gabriella greeted back.

"Because.." Taylor began as she turned to Gabi. "I totally don't like him that way."

"maybe not now, but soon enough."

"what are you guys talking about?" Kelsi asked, curious. "Taylor doesn't want to go out on _one_ date with Chad."

Kelsi furrowed her eyebrows as her eyes switched to Taylor. "why not? you two would be so cute together."

"nu-uh, by the way, I'm having a date tonight with a guy I might come to like."

"who?" Gabriella and Kelsi asked, excited. "His names is Andrew, maybe you'll meet him!"

"that's so nice for you!" Kelsi smiled.

"too much girl chat." Troy announced. "then, sit somewhere else." Taylor responded.

"yeah, then sit somewhere else." Gabriella backed up. Troy rose an eyebrow. "are you serious?"

"I'm still mad at you?"

"come on, Gabi Baby, it was a little bit funny. Wasn't it a little bit funny?"

"not an inch."

"I'm sorry, Gabi baby."

"yeah, sure, you're still not getting any, for the next couple of days. maybe a month? Months?"

Troy frowned. Maybe she's serious..can't be..neither she can hold out so long. I just need to lure her out. she's really stressing about something I bet.

"don't be like that."

"but I am."

"but you're not."

"so am."

"so aren't."

"am."

"aren't."

"shut up."

"you shut up."

"both shut up!" Kelsi and Taylor yelled in unison.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The day I first met you,

You told me you never fall in love,

But now that I get you I know fear is what I really was,

Now here we are,

So close yet so far

3 weeks later..

"Gabi, baby… come on! you can't stay mad at me.." Troy pouted.

"You made your bed, now lay in it."

Troy scooted over to where his yet to be girlfriend was. Troy and Gabriella weren't in an exclusive relationship. They were so-called 'dating'.

"it's been three fucking weeks since we did." Troy cried out.

"and those were the best weeks of my life." Gabriella smirked as she stuck her tongue out.

Troy frowned. "Then I'm going home."

"Then go."

Troy stood up, slowly making his way to the door. "I'm going now, I won't be coming back. I'm really going now."

"bye."

Troy let out a heavy sigh and walked back to where Gabriella was. "you're such a bitch."

"you're such an ass."

Troy grinned. "I know babe, thanks."

"you're welcome."

Troy leaned in, pressing his lips to hers, pushing his body against Gabriella's. "no matter..how much…you try…to..seduce.. me…it…won't…work." Gabriella said softly, in between the kisses.

"hmm."

Troy pinned her down on the bed, kissing every inch of Gabriella's soft tanned skin. "I wanna taste you." Troy whispered in her ear.

Gabriella just lost it. the way he whispered in her ear, in that low husky tone of his. Brought her over the edge. Truth was, Gabriella was also going insane of the three weeks no sex. But she wasn't gonna give in, is what she told herself. But being pinned down by Troy Bolton on top of her didn't left her much choice, did it?

….

Gabriella was currently breathing heavily… panting…god..she was utterly defeated. Sex with Troy Bolton was something to wish for. He was so good in bed. Ever since Troy took her virginity, Gabriella wanted and needed him on the sexual bases.

"god, that felt so fucking good." Troy panted as he placed himself next to Gabriella.

"my mom will be home, any minute." Gabriella stood up, searching for her clothes that were scattered all over the room.

Troy on the other hand, followed Gabriella with his eyes as she scanned over the room. Her body truly was a body of a goddess. She is perfect in every way and he got her all to himself. Or that's what he think.

"you're not dating anyone else, are you?" Troy asked, curiously.

"of course not. are you?" Gabriella asked.

"definitely not. I'm the only one you're having sex with, right?"

Gabriella blushed furiously. "what the hell, Troy?"

"I mean, I'm the only one, right?"

"of course! I'm not some slut."

"no, no. it's not what I meant. just needed to confirm that I'm the only one."

"what about dating, don't you get? You asked me to date you and I agreed."

"needed to be sure that I was the only one."

Gabriella arched an eyebrow. " why would you?"

" because a lot of guys are after you, that's all."

" no one is after me, Troy." Gabriella exclaimed as she got dressed. " there are so many guys. don't you notice?"

" …no.."

Troy sighed. " god Gabriella, it's so obvious!"

"it's not!"

"so is! That guy from your Spanish class is so into you."

" who? Caleb? No.. we're just friends."

" I see the way he's looking at you! yesterday he was checking you out!"

" he was?"

" of course he was! You were fucking wearing a short denim skirt, showing those legs of yours that makes every guy horny."

" really?" Gabriella looked down at her legs. " didn't know they were so interesting."

" I don't want you wearing a skirt."

" what?"

"I don't want you to wear anything that's showing skin."

" what am I? your property?"

" no but you're mine."

" I'm not yours."

" what we did just now, clearly showed that you're totally mine." Gabriella blushed.

"get dress, you moron." Gabriella said as she threw his clothes at him.

…

"Oh my god, Tay! Look at this!"

Taylor squealed. "This is what Amber Rose wore at the red carpet, once! I'm taking it!"

"could this get any worse?" Zeke asked.

"Oh my god! This dress is so adorable!" Sharpay and Taylor squealed as they went through the racket of dresses.

"it could get so much worse, buddy." Chad responded as he left out sigh. "let's check out that new pizza place? Whaddaya say?"

Chad face lit up as soon as Zeke mentioned 'pizza place.' "oh Zeke..this is why I love you!"

"I know, I know. Babe! We're going to the pizza place."

"suit yourself." Sharpay answered as she went into the passing room. Zeke rolled his eyes. "Let's go."

…..

"this is so delicious..god.." Chad was head over heels with the pizza. Everybody knows how much chad loves food.

"dude, you've eaten 3 pizza's. slow down."

"no, no! this is so good!"

"whatever."

"Chad! Zeke!"

The boys head shot up. "Troy!"

Troy and Gabriella came over and took a seat at where the boys were sitting. "wasn't hard to notice you, Chad."

"whoa, how much pizza's have you guys eaten?" Gabriella asked as she looked at the empty plates.

"this guy? this is his fourth." Zeke stated. "damn."

"I want some too." Troy said as he grabbed a piece. "get your own, you fool." Chad snarled as he snatched the piece of pizza out of Troy's hand.

"greedy much?"

"stupid much?" Chad mimicked childishly.

Troy rolled his eyes. "I'm gonna get some. You want, Gabs?"

Gabriella shook his head. "okay, be right back."

"so…." Zeke started.

"so…" Gabriella giggled. "how are you and Troy doing?"

"good, I guess. You and Sharpay?"

"great." Zeke smiled.

"speaking about Sharpay, weren't you guys with Shar and Tay?"

"they got indulged by the so amazing dresses that Amber Rose wore at the red carpet."

Gabriella laughed. "that sounds so like them."

"it does." Zeke chuckled.

Chad burped. " I'm so stuffed."

"Fat Joe." Zeke commented.

"Black Joe."

Zeke furrowed his eyebrows. "seriously? First of all, no one says 'Black Joe.' Second of all, you're also black nigga."

"you're even more black."

Zeke rolled his eyes and grabbed a piece of pizza and pushed it into Chad's face. "oh come on! now I got some pizza in my hair _and_ face."

"you asked for it."

"you asked for it." Chad mimicked as he left for the bathroom.

Gabriella chuckled. "you guys are so weird."

"I'm not, Chad is."

"I've gotten myself a delicious cheese pizza, guys." Troy smiled satisfied as he sat down. "good for you."

"it is, Montez."

"there you guys are! We searched for you everywhere!" they heard Sharpay's screeching as they saw her walk up with Taylor.

"Gabi!" Taylor called out. "hey guys."

"hi babe!"

"take a seat." Zeke offered the two girls. "so where's Chad?" Taylor asked, curious.

"why you wanna know? You miss him?" Troy asked. "of course not."

"then you're being the still so curious Taylor McKessie. You know, being a journalist would really fit your personality."

"Troy, shut up." Gabriella demanded. "yeah, yeah."

"Zeke, I'm so gonna kill you. did you know how hard it was to get the pizza out of my precious hair and my beautiful face?"

"so hard that it took you like..5 minutes?"

Gabriella giggled. "come on Chad, it wasn't that bad."

"oh, it was Gabster. You saw it."

"saw what?" Sharpay asked.

"Zeke pushed the pizza in my face. unbelievable, right?"

"believable." Taylor retorted. "shut up, McKessie."

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm also gonna order some. What about you Tay?"

"no I'm good."

"okay. Zeke tag along."

"oh man." Zeke whined as he got up from his seat. "there's no defying Ms. Evans." Gabriella said as she smirked at her best friend.

"shut it, Gabi." Sharpay said as she walked off with Zeke.

"poor Zeke." Taylor commented as she smirked.

"poor Troy. he's the one shipped with the one and only Ms. Montez."

"I wouldn't mind." Chad mentioned.

Troy glared at his friend. "and why wouldn't you?"

"because Gab-.. nevermind.."

"no, no..I wanna hear." Troy said.

"me too." Taylor agreed as she watched the conversation between Troy and Chad amusedly.

"Because Gabriella is the most awesome person in the whole wide world."

"thanks Chad. that's what I thought."

"no problem, Gabs."

"that's so not what you were gonna say." Taylor said.

"see? I told you that there are so much guys who dig you! I bet even Zeke does!"

"you can't take anything that Chad says seriously! Sorry Chad, no offense."

"none taken. I'm used to it, already. My whole poor life, I've been treated like this. no worries." Chad said, in an overdramatic tone.

Taylor rolled his eyes.

"watch and see?"

Troy stood up and walked over to a pair of kids, who were 3 years younger than that they were?

"what's he gonna do, Gabs?"

" I don't know Tay. Probably being stupid like he always is."

" he's having a conversation with them?"

" it looks like it."

" oh, he's coming back."

" I asked them what they thought of you and they said, I quote: she's really hot! I would've wanted her as my girlfriend."

Gabriella blushed. " you know, you blushing right now, offense me a little."

" what are they actually arguing about?" Chad asked, confused.

" I don't know and I don't wanna know."

"Even so Troy, the whole girl population at our school digs you. I think you might of have noticed."

" but I'm a guy. you are a girl."

" what excuse is that?"

" an excuse."

" you're so lame."

Troy rolled his eyes. " Hey, could you introduce us?"

Troy turned around to the boys he talked to earlier. " to who?"

" to her, the one you talked to us about."

Troy glared at the boys who were looking at Gabriella. they were looking at _his_ Gabriella. unbelievable. Why did he had to have the most sexy person. Who every guy would want.

" so cute." Taylor gushed.

Troy grabbed Gabriella wrist and pulled her off of her seat. " she's unavailable. Go play with the girls of your own age." Troy snapped as he walked off with gabriella.

" don't mind that guy. he's just jealous. They are actually dating. he's a bit of a hotheaded guy."

" now go." Chad ordered the boys. " chad! no need to be so mean."

" their faces irritate me." Chad shrugged.

" it took him like 20 minutes to get my order right, gosh." Sharpay complained as she finally arrived. " huh? Where is Troyella?"

" they left." Taylor informed. " why?"

" Troy wanted his alone time."

" hmm. Anyways! This guy it took him-"

" 20 minutes to get your order, got it Shar." Zeke said, slightly annoyed.

" so, winter break is almost coming." Taylor mentioned.

" in two weeks right?" Taylor nodded. "what are your plans, Shar?"

" I'm going to Greek with my family. You?"

" I'm staying home, I guess."

" me too." Chad mentioned.

" I'm going to my family in Memphis, the whole winter break." Zeke informed.

" we won't be seeing each other then." Sharpay said.

…

" Aw, were you jealous? Jealous of boys who were like 14? Poor you. what has become of you Troy?" Gabriella smirked.

" shut up." Troy snapped.

Gabriella smiled sweetly. "but it was really sweet of you." Gabriella pecked his lips softly.

Troy grinned as he pulled her into a passionate kiss.

" so, I thought maybe we could go to Venice together this winter break. My mom got tickets for her and me but sadly she has to work. Want to go?"

" let me see? A trip to Venice with Gabriella. just the two us. two whole weeks with just Gabriella in a hotel. All alone..that sounds like a great plan."

Gabriella blushed. " you're always horny, aren't you?"

" Maybe I am, Maybe I'm not."

" you so are."

" nope."

"Yes you are!"

" no babe."

Troy leaned in for another passionate kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 ***Bold** = lines that are spoken through the phone.

A tornado flew around my room before you came,

Excuse the mess it made it usually doesn't rain,

In southern California much as Arizona,

My eyes don't shed tears but boy they bawl

Two more days until I go to Venice. I'm so excited. I've never been on vacation out of America so this is a big deal for me. and what more, Troy is coming along. This will be fun. a week with a horny boy alone in a room. That will be sex most of the time, I bet. Venice looks like such a beautiful-

Gabriella was interrupted by her cell phone which was playing a standard ringtone. Without looking at the caller-ID she answered the phone. **"Hello?"**

 **"Gabi!"** the person on the other line sobbed.

Gabriella furrowed her eyebrows. **"Who's this?"**

 **"It's me! Sharpay!"** Sharpay choked out. **"What's wrong Shar? Are you crying?"**

 **"Isn't it obvious, stupid?!"** Sharpay snapped. Gabriella rolled her eyes. **"What's wrong?"**

"Zeke! He …b-broke up with me! just now! I hate him!"

Gabriella was confused. Those two were splendidly hitting it off. Yesterday they were safe and sound head over heels with each other. I was wrong, it seems

"did he tell you why?"

 **"he said that I was too much for him! what the hell is** ** _that_** **supposed to mean?"** She scoffed.

That was an understatement, Sharpay was a high-maintenance girl but I thought Zeke was okay with that…so it seems not. Lately I'm constantly wrong about things..

"Maybe you should sing a note lower, you know? back of a little for a while , give him space and then try to work it out."

Sharpay frowned. **"for how long?"**

"I don't know. did he broke up with you like it's definite?"

 **"I don't know. he said that he can't go on this way and it's better for us to separate."** Sharpay repeated.

"so this is not a 'break' between you guys?"

"no! I told you we fucking broke up. a break is not the definition of it. god, sometimes you're so stupid Gabs."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, yet again. Heartbreak, that sucks. **"the only advice that I got is give him space and then talk it out."**

"okay. I'll try that. thanks Gabs."

 **"no problem and if you ever break up again…don't call me."** Gabriella joked, playfully.

"Jeez, you're such a bitch."

"thanks hun, love you too."

"love ya bitch. See ya."

"oh my god, how am I supposed to face him at school?" Sharpay asked, horrified.

"just relax and act civilized." Taylor suggested.

"jeez, nerd language much?"

Taylor rolled her eyes. "Here the guys come." Kelsi informed.

"Hey babe." Jason greeted as he pecked Kelsi's lips.

"Hey guys." Taylor greeted.

"Yo" Chad greeted back as he gave her a seductively wink. "ew. No Chad. Well, I gotta go."

Sharpay stole a glance and Zeke for second, noticing his eyes wandering to the cheerleaders. He was totally checking them out. Maybe he just wanted to be single again..Sharpay let out a irritated sigh

"I'm tagging along." Sharpay said as she looked down. Taylor nodded and gave the gang a small wave as she walked off with Taylor.

"What's with Sharpay? She's so quiet..it creeps me out."

"I don't know Mike, Ask Zeke here." Gabriella responded as she set her eyes on Zeke, also noticing his wandering eyes.

"we broke up, yesterday." Zeke shrugged. "really?" Mike and Jason questioned surprised.

"and how did that go?" Chad asked curious and amused at the same time. "she didn't bring you down with a nail bar, did she?"

Zeke furrowed his eyebrows. "of course not."

"are you guys getting back together?" Kelsi asked.

"I don't think so. I kind of had it with Sharpay. She just became too much for me."

"she was pretty devastated, just so you know." Gabriella mentioned. Zeke nodded sheepishly.

As Troy was about the capture Gabriella's lips into a kiss, the bell rang. "Time to get going." Mike called out.

"I'll see you guys." Chad said

"shall we?" Troy asked as put his arm around Gabriella's shoulders. "We shall."

The both of them walked off into a different direction than the others since they got Spanish and the others not. "one day more until we're in Venice baby."

"can't wait."

"so Troy, could you possibly try to change Zeke's mind about breaking up with Sharpay. We all know that those two are better off with each other."

"no way. even if it's you that's asking. I'm not getting in that kind of shit."

Gabriella pouted her lip. "Please? In the end Zeke realize it was stupid mistake because you brought him back to senses. And he knew what Sharpay was like before he decided to fall for her."

Troy was trying to avoid the pouting lip and the puppy eyes. He knew that she knew that he had a weakness for that. with time they dated, she came to know the weaknesses that he slightly had. "I'll think about it."

Gabriella frowned. "that's better than nothing." She mumbled afterwards.

"it surely is." He chuckled as he pecked her lips.

"Finally! I'm so up for a week in Venice." Gabriella was ready to head out. her stuff was packed, she got her ticket and passport and she was waiting for the time to fly by. Troy and her planned to meet up at the airport.

"Gabi, we're leaving in 10 minutes." Maria announced as she appeared in Gabriella's room.

"Okay mom."

"I'll be downstairs."

Gabriella grabbed her luggage and her bag and headed downstairs. She hadn't that much luggage's. Just two suitcases. Which one of them is half full. She knew on her way back she would have extra luggage because of the amount shopping she will be doing.

…

"Troy! it's time to go." Lucille mentioned.

Troy came rushing down with his one and only suitcase. It seems that guys don't need that much luggage. "I'm ready. I'm gonna meet up with Gabs at the airport."

"Son, come here for a little bit." Jack said.

"what's wrong?"

"nothing. I'm just so proud that you decided to commit yourself to something other than basketball. and that you decided to take things serious from now on. it looks you're becoming a adult, a different man. once you decided to settle down with Gabi, you became someone you weren't. and I'm so glad you aren't that person more who'd fool around with girls or had no care in the world. I can't wait to see the older you with children and Gabriella as your wife. She would be such a perfect daughter in law." Jack laughed wholehearted.

Troy's face fell. "what?"

This isn't what Troy wanted. Even with dating Gabriella, he'd still be himself. and a family with Gabriella? what? Truthfully, he didn't see a future with Gabriella. with anyone for that matter. And I'm someone different? I'm still Troy. nothing has changed. Nothing _will_ change.

….

 **"Sharpay?"** Zeke questioned as he picked up his phone. Surprised out of all people that his ex-girlfriend would call him.

"hi. Um..I wanted to talk before I left for Greece."

"um..okay? about?"

"our break-up."

Zeke remained silent for a couple seconds. Sharpay was fidgeting with her fingers waiting for any kind of reaction. **"what about it?"**

 **"do you regret it?"** Sharpay asked, slowly.

For this question, Zeke took the time to think about it. did he regret? Yes or no. he didn't wanted to say something hastily. If he would say yes, that means things are really over. if he would say no, he might give her hope even if he didn't intended to.

"Look Sharpay, you were just becoming too much. I needed space to breath. I can't be with someone who's so demanding and-"

 **"so that's a no. I just wanted it to be clarified. Um..have a nice vacation, I guess?"** Sharpay hanged as fast as she could. If she would hang up any later, he would hear her sobbing. It's really over she thought. He doesn't want her anymore.

"this sucks." Sharpay choked out. but on the better side, she can do what she wants in Greece. She wouldn't have to walk around with the doubtful thoughts about Zeke.

…..

"I'm sorry that I can't stay, honey."

"don't worry mom. I'll be fine. Troy will be here any minute."

"okay. Be safe honey and be careful please. Call me every now and then okay? And do you have enough money?"

"yes, yes mom. Just go or you'll be late for your shift."

"okay. Have fun sweetie." Maria kissed her daughter's forehead and hugged her tightly. Her daughter is going away for a week on her own. With a boy, she might add. But since it's Troy, Maria trusts it.

"bye mom." Gabriella said as she waved her mom off.

Her flight was leaving in an half hour. Where's Troy? we should be checking in by now. Gabriella sighed and decided to check in first. Troy will come eventually.

"Hey, It's Cha-"

 **"I know. what?"** Taylor snapped as she interrupted Chad.

"I'm doing nothing so may-"

"no."

"why not?"

"I'm with Andrew. Bye Chad."

 **"b-b-ut-"** Before Chad could say anything, Taylor hang up on him. "bitch."

"who's a bitch?"

Chad spun around seeing his best friend leaning on his door frame who was supposed to be in Venice by now. Is what he thought. Was I wrong? He though to himself. "Troy! my man!"

Chad walked up and man-hugged Troy. "what are you doing here? I thought you left off for Venice with Gabriella."

"change of plans. It was becoming too serious. That's not me."

Chad chuckled. "I thought you were for real with her."

"for second, so did I."

"whaddaya say? Basketball court?"

"you know it. who else is in?"

"…uh.. no one? Zeke is away to Memphis. Jason disappeared somewhere and Mike…I don't know."

"call him!"

"alright, alright."

"so who were you calling just now?"

"no one important… **Hey Mike. It's Chad.** "

Mike sighed. **"What Chad?"**

"what's that sighing for man? can't I call my best bud?"

"no."

 **"you stink.** " Troy nudged Chad, motioning him to hurry up. "okay, okay… **look Mike me and Troy are going basketball court, joining?** "

"yeah sure. Wait..Troy? isn't he in Venice?"

"nah, he ditched it."

"figures. For a minute I thought he was serious with Gabriella."

"we all thought that but Bolton always surprises us."

"so that means Gabriella is there on her own?"

Chad turned to Troy. "Mike wanted to know if Gabs on her own in Venice?"

Troy shrugged. "I don't know. I guess."

"he doesn't know. he guess she does."

"that's really fucked up. poor her."

"yeah, yeah. so we'll see you in ten?"

 **"sure."** Mike hang up.

"let's go, Mike is joining."

"nice."

….

"Jason! Where have you gone off too?" Chad asked as he and Troy walked onto the Basketball court, seeing Mike _and_ Jason shooting some hoops

"nowhere. I was at home."

"you were?" Chad questioned as he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "thought that you eloped somewhere with Kelsi."

"Nah. She's in Texas at her Dad's."

"I see."

"I thought I saw something familiar that looks disgusting." Taylor commented as she walked up with Andrew beside her.

Chad send her a glare. "what are you talking about, McKessie?"

"your hair. what else?"

"my hair rocks." Chad scoffed.

"if you say so."

Troy ran up. "guys, I arranged us some company. Some girls will show up any minute from now."

"You disgust me more." Taylor said as she glared at Troy. Troy pulled a weird face at Taylor, making fun of her as he ran off to Mike who was playing with the basketball.

"you can't blame Troy for coming to his senses."

"whatever Chad. Let's go Andrew."

"wait, why not join us Andrew?" Chad asked, grinning. "no, he won't."

"why not? it seems fun. let's do this." Andrew said as she joined the others.

"I'm so gonna fucking kill you Danforth. What are you planning?"

"nothing. Just increasing the players."

"you just wanna ruin my date. Are you jealous?"

"of course not. I'm sorry, I didn't know you were on a date. Because it didn't seem like it." Chad smirked as he joined the others as well.

Taylor was fuming mad. Chad could get her so fucking pissed and angry, so much that she could seriously injure that boy. Her hands were itchy, they were itching to beat something. To beat someone. To beat Chad.

"Troy!"

Taylor noticed some bimbo's approaching the scene. That's the company what Troy was talking about. She couldn't believe that Troy let Gabriella down just like that. she was starting to think that Troy could be more than what he led on. genuine, she was starting to accept Troy but he screwed it up to the point that she disliked him more than Chad.

Taylor eyes followed Troy as he ran up to the bunch of bimbo's. as always he portrayed his charming smile and send some seductively signals that made them giggle flirtious. Taylor rolled her eyes at the scene developing in front of her and was ready to puke her brains out.

"Andrew, I'm going. you can do whatever you like."

"sure. I'll call you."

Taylor clenched her jaw. All boys are stupid. I'm seriously considering to become lesbian. She hoped that he would leave those stupid knuckleheads and join her instead but no.

"See you Taylor." Mike greeted

Taylor smiled at Mike, giving him a goodbye-wave. Mike was the only sane guy between them. Mike is a really nice guy, he would have been good for Gabriella but the both of them would never see each other that way.

"you're going McKessie? Why? It was getting so much fun here with your boyfriend. Stay." Chad chuckled as he winked at her playfully.

"screw you."

Jason shoved Chad aside playfully. "stop annoying her bro. see ya Taylor."

" bye, be sure not to join with those two knuckleheads." Taylor said, referring to Chad and Troy who were finding their way into the girls pants. Disgusting…

"don't worry, I won't."

Andrew ran up to Taylor, softly pecking her lips. "I almost forgot." He said smoothly as he grinned widely.

Taylor bit her lip. "yeah you almost did."

"I'll call you tonight, shall we watch a movie at your house?"

Taylor nodded. "sure."

"seems like you there's no game at all for you with McKessie." Mike whispered to Chad as Chad reverted his eyes to the love birds getting cozy.

"whatever." Chad reverted his eyes back to the girls who were showering him with attention. He didn't need Taylor at all. Not that the thought so for a second or so.

Mike was the only one who noticed the affection Chad had for Taylor. Even Chad hasn't realized that what just occurred with Andrew and Taylor made him slightly irritated.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Give me your, Give me your, Give me your attention baby,

I gotta tell you a little something about yourself,

You're wonderful, flawless, ooh, you're a sexy lady,

But you walk around here like you wanna be someone else

"Welcome to Albuquerque, New Mexico pal." Gabriella introduced.

" Well, hello Albuquerque."

"so, you're staying with your aunt and uncle here, right?"

"Precisely and unfortunately."

Gabriella frowned in confusion. "Why? You don't like them?"

"that is not it. It is just that they are kind of..weird. they creep me out just a little, that is all." He chuckled as his lips curled into smile.

Gabriella let out soft giggle. "that's not bad, is it?"

"no, definitely not. they' are by definition really nice. Besides the they creep you out part.."

Gabriella couldn't help but smile. In the short time that she gotten to know him, she loved talking to him.

Oh..that's right. I haven't introduced this fascinating person that I've met in Venice. His name is Jordan and he's _very_ attractive. I met him in a hotel that I was staying at and since we both were on our own, we spent our vacation together. On the last day we found out that we're both going to Albuquerque. Fate? Hmm. Who knows?

"Gabi! Over here!"

That shrieking high-pitched voice is immediately recognizable. Sharpay! Who else could it be?

"I'm back bitches!" Gabriella chanted happily as she walked over to her friends who were waiting for her arrival. "Missed me?"

"Nah. Not so much." Sharpay responded, jokingly.

"how was Venice?" Taylor asked, curiously but carefully.

"Awesome. Here, want you to meet someone. Guys, this is Jordan. Jordan these are the girls I've told you about."

Both of them eyed the tall blondie, who was incredible handsome. "Hey, I'm Jordan as Gabriella told you." He introduced in his British accent as the words easily came out of his mouth.

"You must be Sharpay." He guessed. "Gabriella has told me about you. Nice to meet you." He said as he took Sharpay's perfectly manicured hand into his and kissing the back of it softly for a second.

"Oh my, a real gentleman _and_ he has British accent." Sharpay smiled, approving the young man.

"Then we have Taylor. Nice to meet you too." He said, also taking her hand into his and kissing the back of it.

Even though it wasn't easy to see, but Taylor was definitely blushing because of this British guy. "Likewise."

"since you all got to meet one and another, can we go now? I'm _very_ hungry." Gabriella said, impatient.

"sure. Let's go, Jordan was it?" Jordan nodded. In a second Sharpay linked her arm with his and dragged him along as she talked about her vacation.

Gabriella looked up just to see Jordan pleading her with her eyes to help him out but she just giggled, shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly. "Poor Jordan. Sharpay already got him under her radar." Taylor chuckled as she helped Gabriella with her suitcases.

Gabriella let out a small laugh. "Indeed. So how have you been, Miss Taylor?"

"had a great time. So where did you find this goddess? Not to mention, he's British."

"at Venice, we were staying at the same hotel, luckily."

"you had it good, there."

"yeah well, since Troy bailed on me, I might as well make the best of it."

"I really can't believe he did that."

"me neither. But I don't particularly care. I was really mad at first but Jordan made it all better. If you know what I mean." Gabriella explained as she winked at Taylor.

Taylor's eyes were almost popping out as her jaw dropped in surprise. "you guys..did you guys? no way…so you are like together together now?"

"Yes we did." Gabriella shrieked. "but it was nothing serious, we both decided on that."

"nasty Gabi!" Taylor laughed as she shoved Gabriella lightly. "so what's he doing here?"

"he's staying at his aunt and uncle for the time being."

"why so?"

"family matters."

"how old is he?"

"right now, he's 20."

"you're so luckily.

"I know." Gabriella squealed.

"hurry up, losers!" Sharpay said as Jordan and her already got in the car. "yeah, yeah."

….

"See you guys! Thanks for the ride." Gabriella said as she hugged her friends. "You're welcome. Hey Gabs?"

"Yeah?"

"Jordan should so hook me up with one of his British friends."

"I'll ask him to hook you up sometime." Gabriella said, laughing. "you better do. cya, chicka."

"bye."

"I want to go back to Venice!" Gabriella whined as she entered the school building."

"I want to go back to Greek!" Sharpay whined along. "I want to go back to my bed!" Taylor also whined.

"Wishful thinking it is, guys." Gabriella said as she opened her locker. "Let's see, I have healthy class, right now." Gabriella groaned.

"I don't."

"I have..I don't know what I have." Sharpay mentioned.

A bouquet of flowers appeared from behind in front of Gabriella. "Beautiful flowers for a beautiful lady."

A disgusted look appeared on Gabriella's face as she recognized the deep low husky voice. She turned around, eyeing the blue eyed boy, smiling at her like nothing's wrong.

"A little cliché, don't you think?"

"It's my way of apologizing."

Gabriella arched an eyebrow as she grumbled. "for what? Bailing on me last minute, not showing up or leaving me humiliated at the airport and leaving me no choice but to go and spend my vacation all on my own."

"both."

"Well, I don't care either way. Venice was great with or without you."

"great to hear you enjoyed it anyway, so no hard feelings?"

"no harm, no hard feelings, Bolton."

Troy leaned forward, leaning in for a kiss which was denied as his lips met Gabriella's hand. "what are you doing?"

"kissing you?" he questioned, confused.

"think you misunderstood something. We're done. not that there was really something between us or so. Well I gotta go, see you around, I guess."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"What you give is what you get." Taylor said, her lips forming a satisfied smile. "You should shut your trap." Troy snarled annoyed. "you just got owned!" Chad snickered. "fuck you, Chad." Troy responded, now even more irritated.

"Let's go Sharpay. I'm satisfied for the day." Taylor smirked as she pulled Sharpay at her arm. "Adios amigos!" Sharpay said as she let herself being pulled by her friend. "Did you see his face? Hilarious!" Taylor grinned as she picture herself the earlier scene. "Gabi really did own him."

"of course she did! she had to after what he has done."

"but we all knew something similar like this would happen. It's Troy. Troy Bolton. he may never change. He's a man that won't change even if you torture him. " Sharpay explained. Taylor let out a soft giggle as she heard her friend speak. "you sound like a therapist."

"oh god no…Gabi! Over here!" Sharpay squeaked as she gestured Gabi to come over. "Hi guys." Sharpay linked her arms with the other girls as they made their way to their homeroom. "you dissed the Troy boy of east high, how do you feel about that?" Sharpay questioned, acting as an interviewer. "I feel satisfied."

"what are your thoughts about the whole thing, Ms. Montez?" Sharpay questioned as he curled up her fist, pretending it's a microphone.

"well, you see. He should of held me like he held his big egoistic pride. Since that's not the case, there's no need for further progression." Gabriella laughed as she said this, reminding her that her friends are silly weirdos. "me like it. I even love it. you should be like a quote-maker."

Gabriella laughed. "what? Are you serious?" Taylor questioned as she giggled at her friend. "you're so weird sharpie."

"don't. don't call me sharpie. Ever. Never. I might kill you." Sharpay said sternly while she still could hold in her laughter. "I'm so funny."

"no you're definitely not." Taylor answered as she roared in laughter along with Gabriella. "right…." Gabriella answered right after.

….

"Guys! Gabriella just owned Troy. yes, our Troy." Chad announced as he cracked up in laughter. "why?" Zeke asked confused, not knowing the reason why. "He left Gabriella to go to Venice on her own. " Mike explained. "it's kind of sad."

"you did what?! no way!"

"what goes around comes around." Jason snickered, earning a shove from Troy. "shut up already."

"someone's mad.." Mike mentioned as he smirked. "don't tell me, you didn't see that coming? Gabriella isn't the kind of girl to come back running if she was head over heels for you. and I know that you know she isn't in love with you or whatever." Troy rolled his eyes. "I don't need her."

"we know, you wouldn't." Jason said.

"school's over!" Sharpay cheered. "for today.." Taylor added sulky. "don't think about tomorrow. Think about the few hours you have to yourself Tay. Don't be so pessimistic."

"in those few hours we got homework to do, may I add." Sharpay groaned. "Taylor please! If you don't do homework, you have the half day for yourself."

"but I do my homework."

"then don't."

"I can't. I'm the head of the school decathlon. I have to give the right example for other students." Taylor explained. "bullshit. I don't give a shit about any of that, do you?" Sharpay asked as she involved Gabriella into the conversation.

"I don't give a shit about what you're talking about altogether." Gabriella said, not really interested in their topic of the conversation.

"High-class bitch." Sharpay remarked. "Boo, you whore." Gabriella replied. "Nice one." Sharpay admitted giggling. "Hey Gabs. do you have plans with Jordan?" Gabriella furrowed her eyebrows. "no, why?"

"he's waiting on you, I think." Taylor said as she nodded her head, Jordan's way. "maybe he's coming for me. it's possible. Because I'm very irresistible." Sharpay flaunted, of course joking. "ha ha very funny. You should practice more, sweetie." Gabriella commented laughing. "I guess I see you guys later." Gabriella said as she made her way to Jordan.

"who's the guy?" Chad asked as he and the guys walked up to the girls, noticing Gabriella meeting up with a unknown. "it's none of your business but I'll tell you anyway." Sharpay answered.

"Jordan. 20 years old. college guy. British. Super hot. spend the vacation with Gabi in Venice. They had a _very_ good time. I should also get myself someone like him. he's like my perfect man." Sharpay said dreamily. Zeke cleared his throat, feeling utterly awkward. "ex-boyfriend in present."

Sharpay cleared her throat, obviously mimicking Zeke. "Don't care. Let's go greet him, Tay." Sharpay squealed as she dragged her friend along, excitedly. "you're history Troy." Jason pointed out, the obvious. Troy clenched his jaw as he tried to make his way to where the girls were. "you aren't really going there, are you?" Mike questioned as he stopped Troy in his tracks. "oh yes I am."

"don't." Mike suggested. "I just want to introduce me to the nice gentleman. Don't worry."

"let him go Mike. This will be interesting." Chad said excitedly, all giddy. Mike rolled his eyes as he shrugged. "thank you." Troy smirked.

"Ella! Who's your friend over there?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes as she notice Troy coming over. "if you're rolling your eyes, you'll get crossed eyes. you don't that, do you?"

"I'm Jordan. Your brie's friend?" Jordan asked, friendly. "That depends." Troy answered, smartly. "he's actually no one important. So what's up?"

"nothing really. I thought I might pick you up from school, since I had nothing better to do."

"you're so sweet."

"adorable." Troy remarked, faking a smile at Gabriella. "Troy, fuck off." Troy lips curled into a smile. "See you around Gabs…and you to Josh." Troy turned around, heading to his car.

"it's Jordan." Jordan shouted after Troy. "see you around too."

Troy didn't took the effort to turn around and just waved it off by holding his hand up for a split second. "he's a douche. Don't mind him." Gabriella explained, slightly annoyed by Troy.

"not really." Jordan shrugged.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Put on my J's and dance the whole night awa-a-y,

I'm naughty by nature like i'm hip-hop hoora-ay,

With my hands in the sky I wave 'em from side to side,

My feet on the floor I'm 'bout to turn up now.

"So…when are you gonna tell us about your trip?" Sharpay questioned excitedly. Gabriella squealed. "it was great."

"did you ask, you know, do the dirty deeds?" Kelsi asked. Gabriella gaped. "filthy! But no we just extremely make-out sessions but since long ago I was a virgin. Strange isn't it?"

"I would of done it." Sharpay grinned. "of course you would, Shar." Gabriella laughed. "what are you gonna do about Troy Boy?" Taylor mentioned. " what's there to do about?"

" Rub the British hottie in his face?" Sharpay stated, in a duh tone. " should I? that just gives him the reason to think it really bothers me or something."

" does it?" Kelsi questioned, Gabriella twitched her mouth to the side, thinking if it really does bother her. " I don't know. I mean I was really angry when he pulled that stunt but gradually I just feel annoyed by him. just when I first got to know him."

"Good answer." Sharpay nodded. " now you can focus on your holy British man."

" believe me, there's nothing going now with Jordan and I."

" oh really?" Taylor questioned suspiciously. " yes, Taylor. May I add, he's find himself a new interesting girl."

" could it be me?" Sharpay squeaked. " no…" Gabriella answered carefully. "It's one of his neighbors he told me. haven't seen her yet."

" it doesn't bother you?" Kelsi asked. " No. not really." Gabriella simply stated. " well, a little bit. but that's only because in Venice I had him all to myself."

" yeah, that's a bummer. Now you got to share him with Sharpay here." Taylor joked. " hey!"

" joking." Taylor exclaimed. " you better."

" Hello ladies." Troy greeted as he showed his charming smile. " No hello to you." Taylor shot. " no need to be so harsh, Ms. McKessie."

" no need to be such a dick."

" I was just saying hello." Troy defended as he chuckled a little bit. " what do you want?" Gabriella asked. " I wanna talk to you, can I?"

Gabriella eyed her friends and nodded. " see you later Gabs." they greeted as they left the twosome alone. " you got ten seconds."

" am I worth 10 seconds of your time? Come on! you know I'm better than that."

" nine."

" okay, okay. What do you think about front row tickets for Nickelback? Awesome right? I know you love them." Gabriella snatched the tickets out of his hands. " thank you. I would love to go to the Nickelback concert with Jordan."

Troy frowned and snatched the tickets back. "no. I was talking about me and you."

" no way." Gabriella answered as he shut her locker. "well, you are. I told your mom and now you have to."

" unbelievable. Either way, you or my mom can't make me go."

" We'll see. I'll pick you up at seven." He whispered lowly in her ear. His warm breath hitching the side of her face. Next he placed a soft, tender kiss on her cheek, lingering for a little while before pulling back. " see you, Ella." He said softly, giving her a satisfied wink as he saw her stunned.

…..

"I can't believe that happened!" Gabriella growled as she took a seat at the table. "what is it that you can't believe?" Sharpay asked, showing interest. " Troy invited me to Nickelback concert and making my mom to make me go and afterwards he's all in my ear whispering trying to turn me on. touching me. ugh!"

" did it turn you on?" Taylor asked. " of course it did! god! That's why I'm so mad."

" there's nothing to do about _that_." Kelsi snickered. " not funny, Kels." Gabriella snapped as she glared at her. "sorry." Kelsi chuckled. "and what's worse, he knows what effect it had on me."

"That hurts your pride, doesn't it?" Taylor giggled. "I hate you guys." Gabriella snarled. "What's wrong with having sex with your ex?"

"because that means giving in to his charms and thus admitting that I need him."

" but you do need him?" Sharpay pointed out. "no, I don't."

" as long as you have the upper hand it's alright. Isn't it?"

" yeah..maybe."

" It takes two to play a game." Taylor hinted. " my guess is to play him. play him hard." Sharpay smirked. " we got your back." Kelsi winked.

A smile appeared on Gabriella's face. " we need to only come up with how we're gonna do that."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Now I am a warrior,

Now I've got thicker skin,

I'm a warrior,

I'm stronger than i've ever been

"Gabi! Troy will be soon here. hurry up!" I groaned loudly as I stepped down the stairs. Eventually my mom _made_ me go. Maybe if I told her about the Venice thing she may come to dislike Troy? that could be a plan! No actually not. My mom and Troy's mom are like Bonnie and Clyde. "why do I have to go again?"

"Because it's a once in a lifetime thing." My mom squealed. "I always wanted to go to see Nickelback when I was younger."

"Well, here's your big fat chance! It's a once in a lifetime thing." I mimicked her. "Gabriella." My mom warned sternly. "yeah, yeah."

"do you have everything with you?" She asked. "phone, keys, cash, camera and such?" I nodded and exactly then the doorbell went. "Have fun, Mija."

"or don't." I muttered as I dragged myself to the door and opened it. revealing Troy to be dressed classier than normal. "Well, look who decided to play dress up." I mentioned. "looks like I'm not the only one."

"my mom made me. pretty much because you asshole told her too." I hissed. Troy just smirked and hold out his arm for me to hold. "Thanks but no thanks."

"Gabriella!" My mom snarled as she came over. " be nice. Troy is trying is best." I rolled my eyes excessively..mothers..sometimes they don't have a clue. I hold onto Troy's arm and before walking over to the car we said our goodbye's to my oh so loving mother. " bye." She called out before shutting the door.

Who in the world let her daughter so easily off with a guy. with a guy like Troy! …my mom. Maria Montez. " are you not least excited about seeing Nickelback? I got front row." I was really excited, duh! It was my favorite band. But going with Troy made it less excited and I ain't giving him the satisfaction that I'm having fun because that means it's his victory. God, I get so confuse with this stupid game we keep going circles in.

" then I shall pretend." I said, imitating a British accent. My accents..sucks! Troy also made that very clear by laughing about it. " I know I suck. You don't have to make it that obvious."

" Sorry, but you really do suck." He chuckled. " Thanks." I said sarcastically. " we still got enough time, you wanna eat something?"

" We can go to a diner or something." I suggested. " Diner it is."

…..

"It was hilarious!" I said laughing. "you should of seen their faces!"

" I did!" Troy said also laughing. We were laughing about the funny moment we just shared. Actually we were just laughing at a couple which we passed by. "they were trying so hard to suck each other's faces. Ew, gross." I exclaimed. " how old do you think they were? In their forties?" I shuddered at the thought of people in their forties having sex. " so old." Troy nodded in agreement.

" Shall we go?" Troy asked. I nodded and started to gather my stuff. Troy hold up his hand to a waitress who immediately came over. " the bill, please."

" be right back." She said shyly, slightly blushing. " aw, she was blushing. Cute." I mentioned. "Jealous?" I rolled my eyes. " why should I?"

" because you want me." he said in a low husky voice. My lips played a smirk. " I already had you. I'm more into something new, not already used."

"Gabi baby, you break my heart." I feigned a gasp, putting my hand on my chest acting shocked. " I didn't think it was possible because well, you don't have one to put it simply." I stated. " that hurts more than you know."

" good."

" fine."

"fine."

" f-" the waitress came over and handed the bill. " here you go." Yes! I had the last word! Before he took the bill he glanced at me which gave me a chance to stick my tongue out to him which he didn't received with a happy face. " thank you." the waitress nervously as she felt herself tense up by the look Troy was giving me. " bye." I cheerfully said to the waitress. " Let's go Troy."

" You didn't win." He stated. " oh I so did, Troysie." He groaned at the nickname. He hated it. he hated it really bad. " Bitch." He murmured as we got into the car. " I heard you."

" so what?"

"how dare you to call me a bitch?"

" because you are one." he reasoned. " dick."

" what? want some?" he smirked.

"you want me. not the other way around." Troy raised an eyebrow. " be not sure."

" no?" I said in a soft low voice as I bit my bottom lip. He always go weak for that. " why not?" I said flirtatious. I repositioned myself on Troy's lap with my face to his. I put each knee on each side of his waist, straddling him. my hands found their place on his chest as I pressed my private area against his manhood. He moaned lightly as he throw his head back in pleasure, closing his eyes. " say you want me and you can do whatever you want with me." I whispered in is ear. " no way in hell." He barely made out. his hands rested on my hips and slowly started to roam on my body.

I pushed his hands off my body and pressed myself against _him_ again. "no, no. you can't touch." Troy groaned loudly. " just say the magic words and you can touch me wherever you want." Troy smashed his lips on mine harshly as his hand gripped my hips and starting to pull me towards him. my hands grabbed his face and deepened the kiss. His tongue entered my mouth roughly without permission and slammed against my tongue. That caused me to moan in between the kiss.

" Say you want me." I said breathing heavily. "I so fucking want you." My lips curled into a smile. " I win."

" shut up." he said as he placed soft kisses on my collarbone which was kind of ticklish. I giggled as he went on. " that tickles."

His mouth started to explore every skin of mine. His warm breath hitching on my skin made me shudder with pleasure. The places that his mouth played with burnt. It felt hot and I loved every bit of it. his hand went under my shirt, placing it on my breast, resting it there. " You're body is mine. Everything of it is mine." He claimed possessively. " all of it is beautiful to me." he whispered softly. My cheeks were immediately filled with a reddish color. ' It's true." He answered as he saw me blush with a smile.

Maybe..just maybe I like Troy more than only physically than I thought, shit…


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Trying not to pretend it didn't happen again and again like that,

I never thought it would end 'cause you got up in my head like that,

you made me happy baby love is crazy so amazing but it's changing,

rearranging i don't think i can take anymore,

Gabriella woke up feeling utterly tired. As she eyed her clock she figured that she only slept for what? three hours at least? She felt sore in between her legs and her body felt numb because of the body that was resting on her stomach. "Troy.." Gabriella groaned. "hmm?"

"get off.." Troy frowned. "you're heavy." Gabriella added. Troy rolled off Gabriella and laid down on his side continuing to sleep.

Last night Troy kind of invited himself to sleep over since they figured that Gabriella's mom won't be home tonight or the morning after for that matter. That obviously gave Troy the opportunity to fuck Gabriella 'till his heart's content…not that she mind it, she actually loved it. Gabriella stood up, feeling pain aching throughout her body. How long will this last? She thought to herself.

"Want someone breakfast?" Gabriella asked as she looked down at Troy. Troy was one of those guys who could sleep through 3 days straight, figuratively speaking. He really isn't a morning person.

Gabriella eventually didn't get a respond. "Last chance, I won't ask again." Gabriella sing-songed.

Troy muttered to himself before slowly getting up. "so annoying in the morning." Gabriella raised an eyebrow. "so much for being nice." Gabriella mumbled as she pushed Troy down.

Being the Troy that he is, he pulled Gabriella down along with him. "Troy!" Gabriella groaned. "I'm hungry, let me go fetch something."

"I want my long-awaited kiss first. My morning kiss." He said, opening his eyes slightly wrapping his arms around Gabriella's waist. "that have to wait because I'm starving."

"Ella." Troy whined, pouting his lip. Gabriella couldn't help but giggle at the child-like boy in front of her. She moved up and softly kissed his lips, lingering longer than expected since Troy decided to deepen the kiss. "I'm..hungry..too" Troy said in between the kisses. Gabriella let out a small giggle at the guy underneath her. "it's always food with you."

"That's one of the things why you love me." Gabriella bit her lip, pondering if she should say it or not. "yeah, why I love you." Troy eyes lingered onto Gabriella's, trying to find a meaning in it. Gabriella was trying not to blush and nonchalantly look away.

Troy planted a passionate kiss on the lips of Gabriella. "did you mean it?" Gabriella looked away and nodded her head slowly before looking back at Troy only to find a smile plastered on his face. "be my girlfriend."

"I…I don't know what to say.."

"say yes, maybe?"

"how can I know you're not playing around with me? you did left me to go on my own to Venice." Troy sighed and intertwined his fingers with mine. "because this time I'm not scared. Scared of being someone other than me and I definitely never want to see you popping up with some guy again. Never."

Gabriella gave a small smile. "I don't want to be hasty. Could we first just try dating before committing ourselves to one and another. I mean this is totally new for the both of us."

"I can wait until you're ready and you're right." Troy implanted another kiss on her lips before getting them both up on their feet. "now about that breakfast _you_ were gonna make…" Troy smirked as his hands rested on her hips. "are you referring to the breakfast that _we're_ gonna make? I think about now." Troy chuckled as he lead her to the kitchen.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Make it stop,

Sounds so good I just can't take no more,

Turn it up turn it down I don't know,

I don't know

"So you guys are back together?" Sharpay questioned as she checked out a dress that caught her eye. "yes..no..kind of." Gabriella replied as she leaned against a racket. Sharpay arched an eyebrow. "which is it?"

"I don't know. we are kinda like just dating. like in nothing serious."

"and why is that?" Sharpay asked confused. "because you did told him you loved him." Gabriella nodded agreeing. "I did and then he asked me to be his girlfriend for real this time."

"so? What's stopping you?"

"the fact that I would be considering like really going out with him. expecting a three-year relationship or something and he didn't even said I love you back." Sharpay rolled her eyes. "you're so naïve Gabi. Just take the damn chance and risk yourself for once."

Gabriella twitched her lips to the side. "that, I'm considering." Sharpay shook her head. "he ran the first time. I doubt he would pull the same stunt. But…"

"it's the Troy boy we're talking about." The both said in unison. It was their line as Troy does something unexpected yet expected. "I say jump right in. if you don't, you may regret."

"like you said, _may_ regret." Gabriella stated, emphasizing on the 'may'. "so enough about me, how's Zeke Baylor?" Sharpay shrugged her shoulders. "there's nothing really to talk about. He clearly moved and may of have someone else in sight."

Gabriella grinned curiously. "mind telling me who he is?" Sharpay winked as she walked over to another racket. "by the way Gabs, remember the plan we made about getting back at Troy? what's up with that?"

"I totally forgot about that since the moment Troy swept me off of my feet at dinner." Sharpay smirked, rolling her eyes. "Seems you had a hidden weak spot for Bolton." Gabriella sighed in defeat. "I was really shocked to figure out I even had one for Troy. god I'm so messed up."

Sharpay gave me reassured smile. "we've all been there. You, Taylor, Kelsi and me." She chimed. "do tell me."

"like for example. Zeke could always make it up to me with his baking. But right now nothing would make it up between him and me. our fairytale ended the minute he had his saying. Taylor always had a weak spot for Chad."

"that's for sure." Gabriella chimed in. "did you also notice every time Chad says her name, she'd blink a few times before scolding him?" Sharpay asked squealing. "Yes!"

"so adorable. but Chadlor is a dead end. As long as Chad doesn't change his way. Taylor won't and can't accept him. though I've been trying to ship them. And about Kelsi, she always gives in to Jason with a wink and a smile from him. "

Gabriella giggled. "anyways for our master plan…"

"consider that demolished." Gabriella said. "I think I'm taking that jump and this time I'll make him go weak for me. I'm gonna make him work for it." Gabriella grinned deviously. "that's my girl!" Sharpay squeaked.

…..

"So tell me again, why are we stalking my girlfriend and your ex-girlfriend?" Troy questioned. Zeke and Troy were currently following Gabriella and Sharpay secretly. Which is stalking. As they were exploring the store they were sort of hiding a bush. "Gabs is not your girlfriend. You are just dating. remember?" Zeke snarled. "she _is_ my girlfriend."

"oh really? Tell me does she think so too."

"yes!" he answered. "soon enough." Zeke shook his head, smirking. "but I can just call her to know what she's doing, but you my mate. Have to stalk her."

"I'm not stalking." Zeke said, waving his hand in dismay. "really? Then let's have a chat with our loving ladies then." Troy smirked as he made his way over. "Troy!" Zeke hissed. "don't do this to me."

"you can join if you're ready." Troy chuckled over his shoulder. "I'm so gonna kill you for this." Zeke scowled as he glared at Troy. "shut up, we're here." Troy stated. "Hey girls." He greeted with a grin plastered on his face.

"Troy..Zeke." Gabriella called out as she spun around, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "are you guys stalking us maybe?" Troy and Zeke exchanged glances before responding. "we? stalking you? of course not! right Zeke?" Troy replied sheepishly. "none of that. we just saw you here and decided to come over." Zeke chuckled nervously. " so you're here with Taylor?" he asked, knowing the answer already to that.

"no, I'm not." Gabriella replied. "Zeke, could you excuse me and Troy for a minute?" Zeke hold up his hands. "not all. I'll just..wait here, I guess?" Zeke sat down on the chair, looking around for Sharpay since she was nowhere in sight.

"Sharpay's trying a dress on, in there." Gabriella pointed as she answered Zeke's unasked question. Zeke looked down embarrassed as Gabriella pulled Troy along. "you knew?" Troy chuckled. "you guys aren't the best at hiding if you ask me."

Troy let out another chuckle. "does Sharpay know?" Gabriella shook her head. "she was too engross in telling me her stories."

"ah. Does Zeke has a chance?" Gabriella shrugged. "Maybe in the near future. I don't expect Sharpay jumping in his arms right now since she's holding a kind of grudge."

Troy halted Gabriella in her tracks and pulled her in his arms. "so what are you dragging me for?" he asked curiously as he kissed her temple softly. "I want to be your girlfriend, officially. "she blurted out much to Troy's surprise. "But I'm gonna make you work for it. pull that Venice stunt on me again and I'm whooping your ass." Gabriella warned, dead-serious. "I would like to be spanked by you." Troy winked seductively. "I'm serious Troy." Troy nodded. "consider me warned. So was actually planning to sweep you off of your feet tonight to making you officially my girlfriend but now it's just about sweeping you off of your feet."

Gabriella smiled as she intertwined their fingers. "Look at you Bolton, you're making a effort here." Troy leaned in for a chaste kiss on her lips. "I so am. I think we should call each other honey or sweetheart or darling. All could work." Troy said cheekily. Gabriella let out a soft giggle. "please don't push it. you're ruining our moment."

Troy let out a laugh as he pulled her in for a long passionate kiss. "do you think we should go back?" Troy questioned. "Nahh."

"I think so too." he agreed, grinning. "now I have you to myself."

…..

"Gabs, what do you think of this?" Sharpay questioned as she came out of the dressing room only to meet up with a pair of dark brown eyes. Zeke's jaw dropped 'till his knees as he saw Sharpay in a stunning short dress, hugging her every curve that she owned. "Zeke." Sharpay breathed out. "what are you doing here?" she muttered.

It took Zeke seconds to gain his posture. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" he asked as his eyes still scanned the dress that suited Sharpay beautifully. It was classy but sassy. "why are you here? where's Gabriella?" she asked, irritation found in her voice. "uhh.. she and Troy had to talk something out so I'm just waiting here. until they get back."

"oh." Is all what Sharpay answered. Uncomfortable silence erupting in their conversation. "that dress..looks good on you. are you going out tonight? Maybe with somebody?"

"no, I just bought it on a whim. I thought it was a nice dress." Zeke nodded. "it is. You should buy it."

"I was planning to after asking Gabriella's opinion. I'm gonna change." Sharpay said as she went to change, minutes later coming out in with the dress hanging over her arm. "I'll take this one." Sharpay said as she walked up to the cashier with Zeke following her like a lost puppy. "Good choice, I might say." The woman behind the checkout counter commented.

"thank you." Sharpay replied with a smile. "I think it suits you perfectly with your figure. I wish I was young again." Sharpay blushed as the woman complimented her. "as her boyfriend, I think he would flaunt you about." The woman in her forties winked, eyeing Zeke.

"If I was, I would for sure." Zeke replied, blushing. "you guys are not together? Shame. You're making him work for it, aren't you?" The woman smirked. "that will be 125 dollars." Zeke handed over his credit card before Sharpay could. "thank you. such a gentleman you are. Here you are miss. Have a nice day, both of you. hope to see you again."

"bye." The both greeted and gradually walked out of the store. Sharpay halted and turned to Zeke. "what was that?"

"what was what?" Zeke questioned. "don't play dumb with me. you were flirting with me indirectly!" Zeke let out a small chuckled. "is that even possible?"

"that's not the point." Sharpay cried out. "well you didn't deny it. so what's wrong?" Sharpay shook her head. "it was awkward enough. Zeke, what are you really doing here?"

"Troy and I saw Gabriella and went over and they both left!"

"Well I don't think they are coming back, so I'm heading home." Sharpay was about to leave but Zeke rapidly grabbed her by the arm. "I'm sure they come back. Let's just hang around. You and me."

Sharpay scrunched her nose. "I don't hang around with my ex-boyfriends. Sorry." Zeke sighed. "come on, Shar. I'm making an effort here."

"why are you even doing this? we don't have to be friends, we don't need to be friends and I don't want to be friends. We had a previous relationship, we were never really friends." Zeke ran a hand through his hair. "maybe..maybe I want more than friends." After a break of silence, Zeke nervously twitched his lips. "are you gonna say something?"

"why? You're the one who broke up with me, Zeke. You ended us. I haven't changed at all so why do you still want me back?" Zeke sighed. "I don't know. I still miss you. at the moment then, it was just too much for me."

"Maybe it's the thing we had what you missed. Not me. and It took you a few damn weeks to realize." Zeke closed up in Sharpay's personal pace. "give us a chance, please." Zeke pleaded. "..I did Zeke but you didn't take it. before I left for Greece. That was my last resort that I was able to give because I'm not gonna wait for anyone. And besides, I kind of have someone else already. Didn't you too? as I remember your interest in some cheerleaders. Right after we broke up, you hooked up with Penelope, am I right?"

"I..I'm sorry." Zeke looked down. Ashamed. "We aren't meant to be as I thought. I really thought you were the one I would marry eventually. But right now? I see a lot of opportunities in front of since we broke up."

"Sharpay, don't do this. I made a huge mistake. A large-scaled mistake but I'm trying to make it right. If only you'd let me." Sharpay shook her head. "just find yourself a nice girlfriend and you'll be okay. I know you will. Maybe in the far future when I may have forgiven, who knows? " Sharpay claimed as she made her way past Zeke.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene

I'm begging of you please don't take my man,

Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene

Please don't take him just because you can

"See, I told you to talk some sense into Zeke. This is what happens when you don't listen to me. " Gabriella pointed out. Troy rolled his eyes. "First of all, their relationship isn't any of my business and second of all, I did talk to Zeke and he shrugged it off. He made his own bed and now he can lay in it."

"I think if you really tried. you could've of changed his mind. Zeke listens to you. Most of the guys do." Troy shrugged and covered Gabriella's mouth with his. "What was that for?"

"Is it weird for me to just want to kiss you?" Gabriella shrugged. "now shut up and kiss me." Troy demanded. "Demanding, are we?" Gabriella giggled. She straddled Troy's lap, her body firmly against his, pressing her lips on his. "That's more like it." Troy moaned as his hands moved down her curves, resting on her hips.

Taste me, I'm alive

Never was a girl with a wicked mind

And everything looks better when the sun goes down

"Not that I mind, but why are you here Zeke?" Mike asked as he tossed a beer to Zeke. Getting one for himself as well. "Because I really need a guy to guy talk. Chad is definitely no option. Jason's out with Kelsi. Troy simply doesn't want to help and that leaves you, my friend." Zeke stated as he drowned the beer down his throat. Mike shook his head chuckling and leaned against the counter. "Shoot."

"I want Sharpay back." Zeke said as he stared down at his beer, half empty. "Ah. And my guess is that she doesn't?" Zeke nodded and took another sip from his beer. "well, what did you expect? She would of wait for you to shag half the cheerleaders and date Penelope before clearing your mind you want her back?" Mike chuckled slightly. "Sharpay waits for nobody."

"I know but at the time it was different."

"how?"

"when I see her, I wouldn't have the same feeling as I did. when you're in love and shit. Or I didn't feel any attraction anymore. it was like we outgrew each other. But it's all back. I keep thinking 'where she's at? with who? Why? What's she doing? Does she think about me?'"

"maybe you just miss the thing you two had?" Zeke shook his head. "no. but that's what Sharpay also told me. the same damn thing." Mike's brows furrowed. "so you spoke to her?" Zeke nodded. "and? What did she say?"

"something like she moved on. she wasn't waiting for me. she has someone else and possibly in the far, far future there was something planned for us. it comes down that she made it very clear that she's over it."

"Do you really want Sharpay back? As if, do you see a bright future for the both of you? like get married and such." Mike questioned and took a sip. "Yes. I did think about it for quite a time. Like if Sharpay is the 'one'. and honestly I can't think of anyone else besides Sharpay."

"The best advice is to wait for her. if she's the one, then just wait. You might be ready to commit yourself to one another but that doesn't mean that Sharpay is. Let's be honest, you did broke up with her out of nowhere because my guess is you were thinking with the little head. Which made you think all different about Sharpay. And the break up was kind of hard on Sharpay. Even I noticed and I don't think after that she would commit so soon with anyone else. Even with you." Mike claimed and let out a sigh. "god, did I just became a fucking shrink?" he muttered and drowned the rest of the beer down his throat.

"I'll watch and see. Like you said." Zeke also sighed. "I feel like a girl with all my problems." Mike laughed.. "I feel like a girl advising you like that." Zeke joined the laughter. "I'm up for a basketball game? Whaddaya say?" Mike asked as he gestured to the television. Zeke grinned widely and followed Mike to the living room.

All my friends tell me I should move on,

I'm lieing in the ocean singing your song,

Ah, that's how you sang it

"If you tell anyone, I rip off your balls." Taylor snarled as she hastily walked around, gathering her clothes. "I won't. I'll keep my mouth…like the last time." He grinned as he stared at the naked Taylor in front of him. "so..what about Andrew?" Taylor rolled her eyes. "are you jealous?"

"no, I feel bad for the guy?" Taylor snorted. "no, you don't. you would likely rub it in his face. besides it's nothing serious. It's casual."

"then what are we?"Taylor let out a heavy sigh. "another mistake added to my life. I can't believe this happened again. Don't call me. ever. It only leads to sex which I regret later on."

"oh that's right. At that party we did also fuck." He smirked, satisfied. "we were both drunk so we couldn't help it."

"this time neither, because you simply can't resist me, McKessie." Taylor scoffed harshly. "oh please, the only thing I can't resist coming from you is the sexual tension that I need to release. Andrew isn't the type for casual sex. Just casual dating. nothing too serious."

"what a pussy." Taylor eyes sniped a glare in Chad's way. "I respect his ways. Unlike you, he's a real gentleman, a real man." ouch. That kind of hurt his ego. His pride. "oh please. I could be a gentleman _if_ I want to and I am a real man. the hot steamy sex with me that you _obviously_ pleasure shows that."

"if it makes you happy." Taylor said sarcastically. "don't call me again. And I mean it, better not tell anyone." She threatened before rushing out the door. he sighed and laid himself back down.

Just hold on we're going home,

It's hard to do those things alone,

Just hold on we're going home

"A girl night is just what I need." Sharpay confessed. "Me too." Taylor added. "Did something happen to the two of you?" Kelsi asked. "Nothing particular." The both of them said hastily. Kelsi rolled her eyes. "whatever."

"where's Gabi?" Sharpay asked impatiently. "Upstairs." Kelsi answered. The bell rang. "I'm not getting it." Sharpay pointed out. "I'll get it." Taylor said and left to answer the door. "who could that be?"Kelsi asked, curious as she eyed Sharpay. Sharpay shrugged. "I don't know."

"surprise, surprise." Taylor said as she walked in. "look, I found a strayed cat." Taylor said dryly as she nodded over to Troy who just walked in. "Hey Troy."

"Hey Kelsi."

"what are you doing here?" Sharpay asked, slightly curious. "do I need an excuse to see my girlfriend?"

"if she's about to go on a girl night which you know about, then yes." Troy rolled his eyes. "I at least don't owe you an excuse."

"upstairs." Taylor said. "Thank you, Taylor." Troy said, irony found in his tone as he specifically eyed Sharpay. "knock yourself out." Sharpay said, waving her hand dismissively.

"Babe?" Troy called out as he opened the door, revealing Gabriella straightening out her dress. It was a red strapless dress that was quite short. 'till her mid-thigh. The dress hugged every beautiful curve her body has. Her perfectly tanned legs stood out. her hair was left hanging down, showing her beautiful curls. Her make-up was not much. Red lipstick that made her full soft lips more noticeable. the make-up on her eyes were different. She used some eye-liner and eye-shadow apparently. Troy gaped at the sight, his jaw literally hitting the floor.

His girlfriend looked hotter. And she was going out to clubs, bars with her friends where there will be lots of guys drooling over her. without him being able to look over her. Jealousy and possessiveness flowed through his veins.

"Troy." Gabriella said as she noticed him, at the doorframe. A grin played out on her face as she saw Troy checking her out with open mouth. "like it?" she questioned, twirling around. Little did she know the answer already. "you can't go out like this."

"what?" Gabriella questioned confused. "no way I'm letting you go out in that fucking dress. Too much skin exposure. Just wear some jeans." Even if she would wear jeans, guys would still hunt her. because she was just plain sexy. Beautiful. Gorgeous. "Better, don't go out."

Gabriella frowned. "you're being insane, Troy." Troy shook his head. "I can't and I won't let you." Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Chill out, it will be an innocent night out."

"Hey Gabi, you're letting your friends wait." Maria said as she walked in. "oh Troy dear. I didn't know you were also joining."

"he isn't." Gabriella said sharply. "I thought you won't be home 'till late."

"turns out we finished earlier than we expected. Now, go. They are waiting downstairs." Maria nudged. "I'm going already." Troy stepped in front of Gabriella, blocking her way. "Troy, I'm going that's it."

"no way." he snapped. Maria raised an eyebrow. Slightly amused as she watch the scene unfold. "You can't tell me what to do or wear."

"oh yes I can. I trample everything that lets you go out like this." he said, looking with disgust at the dress. "Mama! Troy is being ridiculous."

Maria chuckled. "I'm not getting involved with this. tell me when you go…if you are still going." She walked off. Gabriella huffed. "Troy, don't be so unreasonable. You've never had trouble with me wearing things like this."

"because know I realize I'm not the only one who is seeing you like this. gorgeous and so fucking hot. making wanna rip that dress apart and fuck you right here, right now." he growled. Gabriella blushed a little. "This is all yours. Everything." Gabriella said seductively. "when I come back, you can whatever you want with it. only if you let me go out, that is."

Troy closed the door and locked it. "or, I do it now _and_ later and you wear something different. Something less tempting?" Gabriella frowned and pouted her lips. "I don't want anybody else looking at you. because they will snatch you away from me."

"you got every girl at school checking you out!" Gabriella cried out. "still." Troy responded, weakly. "Wear something different?" Troy asked, softly. Gabriella threw her head back. "Okay." she gave in. a big boyish grin played out on Troy's face before he led her over to the bed. "Troy, they're waiting downstairs." Gabriella giggled softly. "and my mom is like next door."

"they can wait and we'll be very quiet, won't we?" Troy grinned, Gabriella nodded giggling. "a quickie." Gabriella claimed. "A quickie." Troy said, repeating it.

"What is taking her so long?" Sharpay huffed. "Troy boy, of course." Just then Gabriella and Troy walked in, Gabriella all flushed and Troy looked all messed up. "call me." Troy said, pecking her lips. "Bye girls. Have a fun." he winked playfully and left.

"Gabi…" Kelsi started, suspiciously. "what?" Gabriella acted, nonchalantly. "it's obvious you two just had sex." Gabriella blushed even more than she already did. "I thought you we were wearing something red?" Taylor questioned. "I didn't like it anymore."

"or Troy didn't like it very much." Sharpay shot playfully. "anyways, let's go!"


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"I'm gonna get a drink." I informed but none of them seem to have heard me. I made my way through the dancing crowd over to the bar where a tall, broad, blond man was pouring everyone's drink. "can I have a coke?" I asked. The blondie quirked a smile as he glanced at me. "just a coke?" I nodded, confused. "just a coke it is."

"thanks." I answered and sat down on the barstool. He placed a glass in front of me and poured me a drink. "that will be 1,20." He said. I handed him the money. "keep the change."

He laughed softly. "Thank you, miss. I'm really touched." I let out a small giggle. "and you should."

"Hey." I looked over my shoulder to see a mid-tall, dark, cute guy standing behind. "is that seat taken?" he asked as he nodded over at the empty barstool next to me. I shook my head. "it's all yours." I answered as I turned around, noticing the bartender giving me a funny look. I shrugged my shoulders.

He came to sit next to me and ordered himself a vodka. "are you here alone?" he asked, curiously. "No. are you?" He shook his head. "I'm Damien." He introduced as he stuck out his hand. I shook his hand. "Gabriella."

"you come here often?" he asked. "no, not really." He quirked a smile. "me neither. I just kind of got dragged by my friends. Same situation?"

"no not really. I kind of came willingly." He nodded. "how old are you?" he asked. "17."

"I'm 21." Damien stated. The bartender smirked. "cut the act, pretty boy and go play with girls of your own age. I don't know if you noticed, but she's not interested." Damien glared at the bartender. "See you around, Gabriella." he muttered before walking off.

"I could of handled him myself, but thanks anyway." He chuckled. "so Gabriella is your name? I'm Michael." I smiled. "how do I know you're not trying to pull the same stunt as the pretty boy?" Michael smirked playfully. "I don't want to get in jail because of a girl. No offense by the way."

I laughed. "I'm convinced. And none taken, really." The girls finally took a break from dancing their hearts out. "I wondered where you guys were staying at." I ordered them all drinks as they looked dried out. "what have you been up to?" Sharpay asked. "Nothing really." Sharpay nodded. "I'm gonna go to the toilet. Someone joining?" Kelsi asked. "I also need to go. I'll come." Taylor linked her arm with Kels and they headed over to the restroom. "Bartender, can I get another one?" Sharpay asked and he nodded. "God, I'm so thirsty."

"here you go." Michael handed over the drink. Sharpay smiled flirtatious. "thank you." Michael grinned as he shook his head, amusedly. "no problem." He finally answered as he went to help another customer. "off limits, Shar." I warned. "Relax, harmless flirtation."

"I thought you were seeing someone?" Sharpay sighed. "I was. He kind of broke it off." I frowned confused. "why?"

"he said I was emotional unavailable. Like what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Sharpay said frustrated. "You're not completely over Zeke?" I suggested. I immediately winced as she shot me a evil glare. "I seriously can't forgive that asshole for breaking my heart. And now he freaking wants me back."

"Guys don't know what they want when it comes to girls." Michael claimed as he overheard the conversation. "come on, give the little man a chance." Sharpay growled. "wanna hear my story?" Michael pondered before finally answering. "sure. Shoot."

"this guy, breaks up with me. he says I'm too much for him. he needs some space to clear his mind. he needs a fucking break. But I don't do breaks and he decided to break up for real. My last resort was asking him if he really wanted to break up, he said I'm not into you like I used to."

"ouch." Michael responded. "the worst is he had the nerve to look at other girls shamelessly when I was fucking standing next to him. then I found out he went and shagged the whole cheerleading team and after that started dating this pig girl that I really hate and he knows it. they broke up and after everything he suddenly wants me back? He'd be like I miss you. things are not the same and other bullshit."

Michael nodded. "okay, I get it. for such a reason I wouldn't also be able to forgive and start over. maybe, you should stay clear of dating. you know, for a while?" Sharpay huffed. "that's also what I thought. I mean a night like this really does me some good."

"I would love to be accompanied by some pretty girls once in awhile." He chuckled. "well I wouldn't mind to be accompanied by a handsome gentleman." Sharpay flirted. Michael grinned widely, clearly amused. "what happened to none dating?"

Sharpay giggled. "sorry." Michael chuckled. "it's fine. it's amusing, I guess. But you should know that I'm at least in my mid-twenties."

"how old are you then, exactly?" They both said in unison. "that. lovely angels, is what I ain't telling." He winked, teasing. Sharpay frowned. "party pooper." She muttered. "I don't like to remind myself that I'm heading to becoming an old man."

"you're exaggerating." I claimed. "when you're in your mid-twenties, let's talk from there." Michael suggested. "so you can hook up with me when I'm an adult legally seen?" Michael laughed. "I haven't thought about that. thanks, I'll keep that in mind."

"dating someone who is twice my age? Maybe I put that on my bucket list." Sharpay laughed. "you have bucket list?" Sharpay shook her head. "maybe I should make one."

"if it makes you happy." Michael chuckled. "what do you girls think about heading home? It's getting late. you're other friends are also heading back." He pointed out as he saw Kelsi and Taylor approaching.

"yeah, let's. I have to go anyway." I mentioned. "Over to Troy's, I'm guessing?" Sharpay smirked. I blushed. "Gabriella has a little boyfriend. Do tell."

"no, see you around Michael." I laughed as I walked over to Kels and Tay. Sharpay smirked. "I'll tell. Before we left for our girls night, let's just say that Little Gabi got her satisfaction before we headed out and she will again when we get back."

Michael pulled out a disgusted face. "that's too much information." Sharpay shrugged her shoulders. "Michael Sanders." He introduced as he held out his hand. "Sharpay Evans." Sharpay introduced as she shook his hand. "see you when I'm in my mid-twenties." She said playfully. "Maybe sooner." Michael teased, "Bye, Michael."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"Michael isn't half bad right?" Sharpay questioned. "I mean he's a blondie and I usually don't go for blonde but he's so mature and so handsome and charming and..he's got everything really." Sharpay gushed. Gabriella rolled her eyes. "who's Michael?" Troy asked. "the so sexy bartender from last night."

"was he?" Troy asked Gabriella. Again, Gabriella rolled her eyes. "yes!" Sharpay squealed. "he's also twice our age maybe." Gabriella reminded. "boo-hoo, not that old. he did say mid-twenties and that's less than half our age."

"still, you're only 17. He could go to jail because of you." Sharpay scoffed. "oh come on, it's not like I would have sex with him. don't get me wrong, I would if he was ever up for it. which I guess he wouldn't. but it's technically no one's business."

"I say go for it and stop bothering me with Michael." Gabriella huffed. "what about poor little Zeke?" Troy brought up. "Not my problem. Zeke can really fuck off and move on to other girls."

"kinda harsh, don't you think? I mean, he is trying to win you back." Troy explained. "after he shagged the whole cheerleader team and got involved with piggy girl Penelope." Troy chuckled. "tell me why again you hate her?"

"In the seventh grade we liked the same guy. but the guy liked me back and not Penelope. So she was jealous and started to meddle in my relationship with the guy and stirring up mean and bad things about me. the guy thought I was cheating so he broke it off with me. but right after he moved away. So I never got the chance to make it right. I really did like that guy, you know. he was my fucking first love." Troy nodded. "well, it's your life."

"thanks for pointing that out, in case I end up banging the bartender." Sharpay smirked as she walked off. Gabriella leaned against the locker. "you had to encourage her." Troy chuckled as he leaned closer. "I did precisely nothing." Troy tilted his head lightly and pressed his lips against Gabriella's. Kissing her fiercely and passionately.

"okay, break it off lovebirds," Chad gagged as he walked up with Zeke and Mike. Troy groaned inwardly as he rolled his eyes. "you get cross-eyed if you do that." Zeke pointed out. "fuck off." Troy said, clearly annoyed.

"ooh, did we just ruin your kissy-kissy moment?" Chad teased laughing. Troy swiftly punched his arm. "ouch, that hurts dude." Troy lips quirked into a small smile. "then it's all good." he threw his hand around Gabriella's neck and started walking away. "oh Zeke, if you ever want to get Sharpay back, try harder dude. She's ain't giving in, I'll tell you that." Troy said as he looked over his shoulder once as he kept walking away.

"That sucks, dude." Mike said as he patted his shoulder before walking off. "oh come on Zeke. Who needs a girlfriend? I don't and look at how awesome my life is." Taylor scoffed from behind them. "as far as I can see it, you look desperate and lonely since almost everyone of your friends got a girlfriend and you don't. which to my surprise isn't something that I didn't know. you're not capable of being in a relationship. If so, you wouldn't last 2 weeks."

Chad raised an eyebrow. "you wanna bet?" Taylor shook her head. "I'm not gonna bet so you would date a girl and dump her after 2 weeks. I'm not heartless."

"why don't you guys date for 2 weeks and see if Danforth lasts?" Zeke suggested. "I rather not." Taylor sneered. "Scared?" Chad teased. "okay, I'll do it. 2 weeks."

:"oh wait, what happened to Andrew? My basketball mate?" Chad grinned teasingly. "I don't see how that is your business. Well, maybe because it's not." Zeke chuckled. "see you guys around. Oh I put 5 bucks on McKessie."

"Dude!" Chad scorned. "Chad you're not boyfriend material. You're to self-absorb." Zeke explained and walked off shaking his head chuckling. "so much for being a friend." Chad said sarcastically.

"he's being a good friend, actually. He's telling the truth, you know." Taylor said grinning. "I'm so gonna wipe that smugly grin of your face when I win this bet."

"you're on." Taylor challenged. "it's on."

TGTGTGTG

"Gabs, I was wondering if you and Troy would go on a double date-"

"no." Troy immediately interrupted Kelsi. "no way in hell that I would go on a double date."

"I'm not a big fan of double dating but if you really want, I wouldn't mind." Gabriella said after taking a sip. " it's not a big deal. Was just a spontaneous suggestion." Kelsi shrugged. "I really don't mind, Kels. Just say so and Troy and I will go."

"excuse me?" Troy asked with an raised eyebrow. "you'll go." Gabriella scorned at Troy, glaring. "no it's fine. Jason wasn't also a big fan when I brought it up once."

"How do you seduce an older man?" Sharpay asked out of the blue. Everyone groaned. "what?" Taylor sighed. "Shar, drop it. you'll fail miserably."

"why that?" Sharpay asked confused. "he's far too mature for you." Kelsi said. "and why is that?"

"wiser, more experienced, has a brain, common sense and know when to draw the line." Taylor said. "I don't think he'll go for the younger types, Shar. Harmless flirting is okay but I really think he has a boundary when it comes to things like this." Gabriella stated. Sharpay frowned and sulked. "but he's so great."

"I know, I know." Taylor admitted. "I would also go for much matured guys. who wouldn't?" Taylor also sulked. "I'm sure Gabriella wouldn't." Troy claimed. "have you forgotten Jordan?" Sharpay asked smirking.

Troy's jaw clenched. "clearly he didn't." Mike chuckled. Gabriella scooted closer to him and rested her arm on his shoulder as she giggled softly. "don't let them get to you babe."

"I won't." his hand landed on her inner thigh and gently moved his hand up and down her thigh. "are you trying to feel me up?" Gabriella whispered harshly in his ear. "Is it working?" he whispered back in a husky tone.

"what do you think, asshole." Gabriella scoffed whispering. He just laughed as he nipped at her earlobe. "damn, I want you right now." he whispered, breathing rapidly.

"meet me in the janitor closet." Gabriella whispered. "I'm going to the toilet." Gabriella stood up and left as fast as she could before any of the girls would volunteer to come along.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"I can't believe you dragged us here." Taylor said frowning. "do you not know that we have school tomorrow and that there's a lot of homework waiting for me at home. Wait, let me correct, waiting for _us_ at home."

Sharpay dismissively waved her hand. "and why did we had to come along?" Mike asked. "Because Troy forced us so that he can keep an eye on his girlfriend" Zeke answered. "I didn't force you Zeke, you came on your own." Troy countered.

"why is even anyone going?" Taylor scoffed. "because it's fun. we get to dance and get laid by some random girls." Chad grinned. "that is called cheating in a relationship which means the end of it and look, it's only been a few hours. Do you still think you can last 2 weeks?"

"it was just an answer on your question which only applies to the singles men, like Zeke, Ryan and Mike. I was just suggesting what they could do. jeez." Chad said. "nice saving."

"are we going inside or what?" Jason asked impatiently. "I'm kind of cold out here."

"Let's go!" Sharpay squeaked.

TGTGTGTG

"Ms. Evans, nice to see you again." Michael said, winking. "Hey." Sharpay greeted. "A margarita." Michael let out a slight chuckle. "Nice try. Wanna try again?"

"A diet coke." Zeke answered as he passed the money. "she always takes diet coke." Sharpay rolled her eyes excessively. "you get cross-eyed." Mike pointed out as he took his drink and went over to the others. "noted." Michael finally answered, quirking a smile as he handed the diet coke to Sharpay. "Zeke, fuck off." Sharpay gritted through her teeth.

"Just trying to be nice." Zeke said sighing as he walked away. "Kinda harsh, let me guess, the ex-boyfriend?" Sharpay nodded. "why invite him when it's clear you don't want him here?"

"You know how it is, same friends and such. Makes it harder to avoid him."

"then don't. call it a truce and be friends." Michael suggested. "I don't want to be friends." I'm too pissed to befriend him. just the thought that he went out with Penelope, makes me wanna gag."

"Ah, jealousy?"

"no, not that. it's just everything that girl touches or had or something, repulses me. I hate her so much." Sharpay scoffed. "what did she do?"

"she broke my fairytale with my once beloved prince James Callaghan. You know, I talk way too much." Sharpay stated. "you know half of my life story."

"wait, did you say James Callaghan? Tall, greenish eyes, kind of lean, short dark hair?" Michael questioned. "I don't know, it was like 5 years ago. He was taller than most of the kids, green eyes that's for sure but he had short dark brown hair. he had cute freckles and kind of big ears. He loved lacrosse and his parents were divorced but his mother remarried and so he moved away."

"His mother was Jenna Hollister, right?" Sharpay nodded before taking a sip and then frowned. "wait, how do you know?"

"would you believe if I were to say that he's my little brother. well, stepbrother. His mom married my dad." Sharpay's jaw dropped in shock. "small world, isn't it?"

Sharpay smiled widely. "How is he? I bet he has grown a lot. Does he still love lacrosse? What is he doing back? Do you have a picture?" Michael laughed softly. "no photo, sorry. He still loves lacrosse and he even plays it now. we moved back a couple of months ago, he's u going to west high. you know, I can give you his number or something."

Sharpay shook her head immediately. "our break-up wasn't really pretty. Didn't he ever tell you? well, why would he?"

"Now that I think back, there was a girl but she was a brunette. not blond?" Sharpay chuckled a little. "This is not my real hair color. It's brown actually."

Michael nodded, rubbing his chin. "that explains. So you cheated on him?" Sharpay scrunched her nose. "no, I didn't. that's what Penelope made him believe. And apparently they hooked up right after he broke up with me just to get back at me."

"stupid little brother." Michael chuckled. "I cried for days but I got over it, eventually. I mean, I had to. it wasn't like he was there to get my revenge on or to molest him horribly. So I made Penelope my victim."

"Here, my number. Call me if you want to meet him" Michael said."Or I call you, if I wanna meet up with you."

"Oh, so that instead I let my brother come. Great idea. I just tell him to pick something up for me. I'll come up with something." Michael smiled cheekily. Sharpay sighed irritated. "Have it your way."

"Bye miss Evans, I can't wait for your call." Sharpay rolled her eyes excessively as she muttered. "Asshole."

"You get cross-eyed like your friend said. by the way, I heard that, you know". Sharpay looked over her shoulder. "I don't care and good for you." She walked off.

Michael couldn't help but chuckle. "Quite interesting, indeed."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"He gave you his number?" Taylor asked in disbelief. "Yeah, you sounded like it would be impossibe for me to get his number. Hello? Just look at me." Sharpay smirked, she took a sip of her drink. Gabriella rolled her eyes and gave Sharpay a playful shove.

"Don't shove me. Now, the problem is that he's sorta trying to hook me up with my ex-boyfriend." Sharpay said sighing. "They're brothers. Well, stepbrothers. You know, how could've I not notice such a hot guy? And god why did I waste my time on his little brother while I could've have him?"

"there's no chance he would've hooked up with you then and I think that there's no chance for it to happen now." Taylor stated. "think about it, he's like ten years older than you."

"Oh please, my uncle John is dating women half his age." Sharpay defended. "they're women as in adults and you're a girl as in still a teenager." Kelsi chirped in.

"I'm not a girl but not yet a woman. Anyways, nice to know who's side you're on, Kels." Sharpay said frowning. Kelsi stuck her tongue out. "Why is it taking so long? I'm hungry, god." Gabriella cried out. "I have you know that I haven't eaten since I had breakfast. And that's like 5 hours ago?"

"me too. Though I had something for lunch. But still." Kelsi commented. A cellphone starts ringing, they all dug into their purses searching for their cellphone. "it's for me. Hello?"

"Zeke? What do you want?...I can't, I'm out with the girls." Sharpay rolled her eyes excessively." No, you can't join….don't you guys have your guy stuff to do?...what do you mean 'like what?' go play the playstation, basketball, swimming. Just don't bother me anymore." Sharpay huffed in annoyance and ended the call. "he didn't get the memo and he certainly can't or won't get the hints."

"I kind of feel sorry for him, he's trying at least. Maybe you should go a little easy on him." Kelsi suggested. "I'm acting normal towards him but he's getting on my nerves. He just can't accept that I won't go back to him and friends isn't really suitable right now for him and me."

"You all know I love Zeke but I also think he should lay off for a while." Taylor said, shrugging her shoulders. "I rest my case." Sharpay said.

"How come you forgave Troy, Gabs?" Kelsi asked curiously. "it just…happened? I don't know. I just risked it, I guess."

"How's Chad?" Kelsi asked, winking. "how do you mean how's Chad? Chad's Chad. Like usual." Taylor answered. "no, I mean how is the bet going?"

Taylor grinned mischievously. "not much until I put my plan into action. I'm planning to get some girls to seduce him and that's when he'll cave in into their seduction because he's Chad."

"you're such a badass." Kelsi laughed. "I'm going to call him." Sharpay interrupted. "call who?" Kelsi asked. "Michael." Sharpay said in a duh tone.

Sharpay dialed the number of Michael's phone and put it on loudspeaker. Seconds gone by and finally a voice was heard from the other side. "It's Michael."

"Hey." Sharpay greeted. "ah, Miss Evans, what's up? Made your mind up about my offer?"

"My answer is and will be the same, Michael. Whatever the cause. " He chuckled softly. "then what did you call me for? Don't get me wrong, the pleasure is all mine."

"You know the answer to that." A second flew by with silence on the other side of the communication. "normally I would've said no…but I'm desperate for a women's help…no wait, that came out wrong, I mean I need help from someone who's more specialized in these sorts of things."

Sharpay giggled. "that also came out wrong but I get it. What do you need my help for?" she asked curiously. "Are children your thing? I'm babysitting my little niece right now. She's two years old and she's confusing."

"where you at?" Sharpay asked as she packed up her stuff. "I'll text you the address, see ya." He hung up. "time to set my plan in motion." Sharpay smiled widely as she stood up. "and what plan are you talking about?" Gabriella asked confused.

"the plan that I have yet to come up with." Sharpay shrugged. "good luck with that." Kelsi said laughing. "okay, well, toodles, I'll let you know how it went. Kisses." Sharpay ran off in a hurry.

"and where did she go?" Chad asked as he and the boys approached them and joined their table. "none of your business." Kelsi said. "sassy." Chad claimed. "where's all the food?"

"it's taking them so damn long!" Gabriella groaned. "I'm going to see what's taking them so long." Taylor said." I'll come. I want to order some pizza." Chad commented and followed behind Taylor.

"they really do seem like a couple, don't they?" Mike asked, chuckling. "they would look so cute together!" Kelsi awed. "they actually would." Troy smirked. "Where's Zeke?" Gabriella asked. "he's at my house mooning over Miss Evans." Mike laughed as he shook his head.


	24. Author Note

**Author's Note**

Sorry this is not a new chapter.

This story is still on hiatus.

I have started the next chapter for this story.

I am having major writer's block for this story right now.

I have decided to put this story on hold for now.

Please continue to be patient.


End file.
